Shattered
by melinlove
Summary: Tyler a lost boy just waiting the day that he dies but that will change when he bumps into reckless carelees drug dealer Mallory , what happens when they fall in love? not an easy rode will they be willing fighting for what they believe in?
1. Chapter 1 Whiskey & Waffles

**GUYS! It's a crossover about Mallory from WTTR and Tyler from REMEMBER ME I own nothing and its my first fanfic so please be nice (:**

**And review tell me what you think **

**Please**

**-M xo**

**Chapter One: ****Whisky & ****Waffles**

I was lying in my bed listening to music and thinking about the night that I met Eve ... Well the things that I remembered.  
><em>Flashback<em>_  
><em>_I walked inside the house man this party is great here are tons of people and I don't know anyone but I don't care I walked to the kitchen for some drinks there was a boy blond man he is hot I eye fucked him, then walked away and felt an arm warping my waist__  
><em>_-hey babe -__  
><em>_a voice said I turned to see who was it I smirked he was the boy I was staring at__  
><em>_-i saw you staring at me you should take a picture it last longer-__  
><em>_he said in my ear I shivered felling his breath on my neck I turned and told him__  
><em>_- a picture? Mm I have a better idea-__  
><em>_I said sliding my hand down till I reached his belt I went a little lower__  
><em>_- dirty girl huh? What your name hun?-__  
><em>_I laid my hand on his cock over the jeans he had on__  
><em>_- no names babe -__  
><em>_I said as I started rubbing his Cock__  
><em>_- and mysterious hell I like it - he said as he kissed my neck then my lips I kissed him back then we went to the dance floor I started moving my hips Against his dick I'm pretty good at this I think its the only think I am good at I felt his dick getting had man it was so hard poor boy he needed help down there__  
><em>_-want to go upstairs?-__  
><em>_I whispered to his ear__  
><em>_- please -__  
><em>_he said we walked upstairs and I laid him on the bed__  
><em>_- you are so hard babe...-__  
><em>_I said as moving my hips against his dick__  
><em>_- and you are so wet-__  
><em>_he said I smirked__  
><em>_Latter__  
><em>_- that was good -__  
><em>_the boy said__  
><em>_- I'm Co nor btw-__  
><em>_I smiled and smirk to myself -i will go -__  
><em>_I said as I putted my skirt and. Shirt on then I walked out of the room and. Walked outside it was so crowded inside I take out my box of cigg but fuck where's my lighter? I must forgot it on the house I saw a girl lighting a joint__  
><em>_- hey -__  
><em>_I said to the girl__  
><em>_- hey -__  
><em>_she stared at me ...__  
><em>_-can I borrow your lighter?- I said a little awkward__  
><em>_- want to get high?-__  
><em>_she said damn it this girl its awesome__  
><em>_- fuck yeah -__  
><em>_I said she laughed__  
><em>_- here -__  
><em>_she gave me a joint and the lighter I lighted up that shit it felt so good I was really enjoying it__  
><em>_-so you are...-__  
><em>_the girl said I looked at her__  
><em>_- Mallory, thanks for the joint -__  
><em>_I said and started to walk away__  
><em>_- hey I gave you a joint and you'll get high by yourself? Hell no!-__  
><em>_I laughed and walked back to where the girl was__  
><em>_- and who are you?-__  
><em>_I said raising my eyebrows__  
><em>_- Eve Zamora - she smiled at me__  
><em>_End of the flashback__  
><em>Evie and I don't go to the same school she and her brother co nor, yeah the one I bone , they go to some expensive private school evie parents hate me they really do cuz I'm on public high school they should get over it and accept that Evie and I will always be friends so I don't go a lot to her place and I don't want her to come to mine her parents will hate me more when they found out what my mother does for living and that I live with my and uncle ...my cell phone ringed I answered  
>-hey bitch! Want to do something tonight?-<br>evie said I smirked  
>- its Saturday night baby! -<br>- I was hoping you answer that we have a. Fucking party tonight my brothers friends so it will be from collage guys-  
>she said she really liked older man I really didn't give a shit<br>- hmm hot -  
>I said<br>-so ill pick you up at 9 and then we will go to my house -  
>her house her parents? Not the fucking greatest idea but I can live with that<br>- yes-  
>I said<br>- then see ya latter-  
>she hung<br>- Mallory Allison Stewart! !-  
>I heard a yelled from downstairs fuck my mom my fucking mom<br>- what the fuck you want?-  
>I yelled back<br>-you made meal?-  
>yeah fucker cuz I know how to cook<br>-no-  
>I yelled<br>-come downstair hun please-  
>shit what did she want? I walked Downstairs and she was with someone...maybe a client<br>- what?-  
>I glared at her<br>- I'm going to Vegas –

she said smiling to the dude  
>-cool- fuck I will be at my home alone with my uncle... Alone... Again... I shook my head to take off that thought of my mind<br>-ill be back in a week you will stay with your uncle –

I really hated that fucker  
>-ok –<p>

I said as I step out of the door  
>- where are you going sweetie?-<br>HYPOCRIT MOTHER  
>- to save little animals from Gods Creation mommy -<br>I said as I glared at her and then rolled my eyes and I start walking to nowhere it was a cold night on new York I saw a couple kissing well more like eating each other in the middle of the street poor duges I bet they are in "love" screw that they are just horny hormonal love does not exist its just something to blame on when you do stupid things like once my mom went to her job she came back wasted as fucking always that time I used to like her  
><em>Flashback<em>_  
><em>_-mom are you okay?- I asked I was worried about her__  
><em>_-Yes darling!- she answered I could smell the alcohol__  
><em>_-are you drunk?- I asked I knew the answer but I wanted to know she laughed__  
><em>_-yes darling-__  
><em>_-stop drinking mom! Its bad for your healthy!- _

_I said I was angry suddenly she slapped me__  
><em>_- you shouldn't say what to do to your mother Mallory!-_

_i couldn't believe she just hitted me I was so fucking angry I put may hand on my cheek__  
><em>_- I did it because I love you-__  
><em>_End of the flashback__  
><em>I somehow ended in front of a waffle house I was starving so I decided I should go in and buy something.  
><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>  
>I was sitting on the same old table it was 7:30 so nobody was here I started looking around when someone walked in a girl about 17 18 year old , she wore skinny jeans and a hoodie her hair was messy so her make up I stared at her...<br>- what are you staring at? -  
>she said I chuckled wild girl huh with temperament too<br>- what its so funny?-  
>I could see that she was pissed<br>- nothing -  
>I said, she turned around and ask to the waitress for something she was so little my phone rang it was a text form Conor<br>_"Man you need to hurry we need to start to set up all stuff for the party"__  
><em>_"K ill be there in 10"_ I texted back then I looked around and the girl was gone  
><strong>Mallory POV<strong>  
>I was now on evie house her brother wasn't there but her parents did<br>-hey Mr. And Mrs. Zamora-  
>I greeted they just glared at me evie pulled me by the wrist and walked me to her room<br>-what are you wearing tonight?-  
>Evie asked me man her bedroom was huge I've never been here before well yes but only downstairs<br>-mall? You? Hey? Bitch are you here?-  
>She waved her hand in front my eyes I giggles<br>-umm I dunno and you -  
>She laughed<br>-i don't need clothes for tonight-  
>She smirked damn that hoe I giggled ... I couldn't wait to the party to start I really needed to drink something seriously and to fuck someone I can't take it now I need to find a place to stay I don't want to go to the house where he was waiting for me ... I shook my head<br>-Mallory? Are you ok?-  
>Evie asked me<br>-mmh yeah -  
>I shrugged<br>- come on spit it what's wrong-  
>Yeah ladies and gentleman that's why she is my best friend<br>-its just my mom is leaving and I will stay home with Ethan...-  
>ok so evie only knew that Ethan had emotional physiological problems that he broke my door and all my walls have holes because of his punch and that he hit me twice when my mom wasn't there but she didn't knew...<br>-oh , Mallory I hate that dickheade you should stay here ill ask my parents but you can't stay there -  
>She rubbed my back, well I'm use to this so I don't give a fuck if he hitted me or the walls<br>-don't worry I'm okay-  
>I said<br>-don't worry? Ok now I want to fucking slap you , you are my friend I won't let that dumbass touch you!-  
>She yelled at me , ok probably bad idea I shouldn't told her I looked down<br>-i know how to cheer you up-  
>She smiled at me I stared at her and she walked to her closet she grabbed a box of shoes I stared at her she had a plastic bag on her hand<br>I smiled she gave it to me  
>-you always know how to cheer me up -<br>I said smiling  
>-you need to wait till the party cuz if my parents smell that they are going to freaking kill me-<br>She sai we started to get dressed and talk about random stuff she told me that conor was going to pick us up at first things were awkward but not anymore. He is a cool guy, nikki didn't know we had sex we heard a knock in the door  
>-come in-<p>

evie said her maid walked in  
>-your brother is here Mrs. Zamora-<br>She said  
>-thanks we will be downstairs in a sec-<br>Evie said and the maid walked out , evie was wearing a skirt and a long sleeve t-shirt with a v neckline that you could see her bra but she put a jacket on her parents didn't know that she is a fucking bitch that I love I was wearing skinny jeans and a t shirt with C neck , we walked downstairs.  
>-lets go -<br>when we were inside the car conor said  
>-next time you will go by your own I'm tired of driving you to places-<br>I laughed  
>-shut up asshole you love to drive me -<br>Evie said,he frowned  
>- we will pick up a friend -<br>Evie bit her lip  
>-its ok-<br>-as long as he is hot-  
>I said conor laughed , we stopped in front of a building there was a guy with dark jeans and a white shirt oh you got to be kidding me! It was the guy from the waffle house! I frowned evie looked at me<br>- do you know him?-  
>She asked<br>-no-  
>I said my voice sound so weird and conor laughed when the guy were inside the car<br>- Tyler, evie my sister and Mallory my sister's friend-  
>- Hey-<br>Evie said obviously she was flirting with him  
>- we meet again Mallory -<br>Tyler laughed I roll my eyes

**TYLER's POV**  
>I didn't know conors sister I don't even remember her name<br>-what are you doing?-  
>Conor asked, I looked back and I saw conors sister taking off her cloths? Ok this is awkward and Mallory was putting make up on her<br>- just keep your eyes on the street-  
>The sister said I laughed and Mallory glared at me we spent the way to the party quiet listening to shitty music when we arrived and the girls stepped out of the car man they look much older!wait I don't even know how old they are..<br>-how old are you?-  
>I asked then<br>-how old do I look?-  
>Conors sister said<br>-stop it evie, Mallory here is 17 and Evie is 18-  
>Conor said<br>- well so we don't know each other for tonight see you home bro thought-  
>Evie said smiling then she walked away with Mallory<br>-sometimes I'm tired of her being such a slut , but anyways its her life but if someone hurts her he/she will mess with me-  
>Conor said<br>- feel the same way about Caroline only that she is 10 -  
>Conor laughed<br>- so let's get fucked up tonight-  
>Conor said and palm my back<br>- let's be alcoholic jackass-  
>I said with a smile<p>

**Mallory's Pov**  
>I don't know how I ended up in the kitchen making out with someone but I did<br>-lets go upstairs-  
>The dude said, I wasn't really in the mood maybe latter when the alcohol was on my body<br>- ill stay here -  
>I said<br>- well you are losing it-  
>And he left I frowned I looked and I found the bottles of whiskey but a dude grabbed it<br>- hey whisky bottle man!-  
>I said he turned around and guess who is! Tyler wow I'm lucky today -.-<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 First Encounter

**Guys here is the characters list so you don't get confused:**

**Michelle Burkham/Shelly – Ashley Greene**

**Mallory- Kristen Stewart**

**Tyler- Robert Pattinson**

**Evie Zamora-Nikki Reed**

**Conor Zamora – Kellan Lutz**

**Nathan-Taylor Lautner**

**Jason Statham- Ethan Greer (Mallory's uncle)**

**Price Brosnan-Charles Hawnkins**

**Meryl Streep – Clare Hawnkins (tylers mom)**

**Ruby Jernis – Caroline Hawnkins**

**PLEASE! REVIEW1!**

**And here is the trailer .com/watch?v=9mIYjmsu4hE&feature=channel_video_title**

_Previously_

_- well you are losing it-  
>And he left I frowned I looked and I found the bottles of whiskey but a dude grabbed it<br>- hey whisky bottle man!-  
>I said he turned around and guess who is! Tyler wow I'm lucky today -.-<em>

- Hey waffle lady -  
>He said I rolled my eyes<br>- mm could you give me the damn bottle?-  
>- you don't have enough age to drink-<br>He said screw him who was him to tell me this now I was pissed  
>- so? Do you?-<br>-yes im 21 baby-  
>Screw him!<br>-good for you then-  
>I grabbed the bottle of vodka since he didn't want me to drink but man who gives a fuck<br>- as if you didn't drink when you were my age-  
>I said under my breath<br>-what?-  
>He said<br>- fuck off -  
>I told him he rolled his eyes as he laughed<br>- see you soon Mallory -  
>He said with a wink I smiled at him and rolled my eyes<p>

So now I'm on the backyard making out with someone again I haven't seen evie well so I wanted to know who was the man I was making out with so I break the kiss and he started kissing my neck I took his face on my hands and looked at him I laughed maybe I'm still drunk its was Tyler lmfao! He stared at me I kissed him with a lot of lust so he pushed me against the wall and put his dick between my inner tights ok he was hard I laughed and started moving my hips teasing him I bite my lip he groan  
>- let's go somewhere more private -<br>He said I smirked and bit his ear  
>- you just bored me So see you soon -<br>I said as I walked away from him I heard him frown I started laughing I was so fucking horny but I won't do it with him  
><strong>Tyler POV<strong>  
>She left me here! All hard! Did she say that I bore her?wtf? Every girl I've known said that I'm fun she is just a fucking high school girl ... Ahh fuck her I walked inside and there was a girl staring at me so I walked to where she was<br>-Hey hottie-  
>I said to the girl actually she was hot she wore a black dress and boots her hair was dark she smiled<br>- hey -  
>She said moving closer to me I grabbed her by the waist<br>-does this hottie have a name?-  
>- Michelle and yours?-<br>She asked while I pull her closer  
>- Tyler -<br>I said and started kissing her

**Mallory POV**  
><em>Beep Beep Beep<em>  
>God damn it I hate that sound I walked up and looked around mm I was on someone's coach I looked around and saw a bed there was no one on the bed so I stood up and realize I was at evies room I heard the water from the shower I smiled<br>- evie! -  
>I shouted I was against the bathroom door<br>- what's up?-  
>She answered<br>- I'm going home ill call you latter thanks -  
>I shouted and started to walk downstairs conor was downstairs in the kitchen<br>- morning mall-  
>He said I smile slightly<br>- what's up -  
>- so are you going to tell me?-<br>He asked as he deinked orange juice I was confused  
>- tell you what?-<br>I snapped  
>- what happened with my bud last night?-<br>- what?-  
>- you know mall , Tyler you...-<br>Oh that asshole  
>- I will kill that dickhead-<br>-wow watch out your mouth mom is a little conservative-  
>- I don't have time for modesty class so bye-<br>I walked out of the house , damn I have to walk a long distance... My house is a little far from here , uhh and this headache is killing me I'm starting to wonder what does Tyler told Connor? Huh who gives a shit.. Ok I'm tired of walking  
><strong>Tylers POV<strong>**  
><strong>I was at my moms place I walked in and Caroline was sitting on the stairs I walked to her  
>- what's wrong?-<br>I said as I sit beside her and put my arm around her  
>- its just that some kids at school .. -<br>- what happened what did they do? -  
>I was angry now ,fuck them<br>-they steal my lunch and my drawings -  
>She said ok now I was pissed how it comes that in a fucking private school that can happen I will rip all their heads off<br>- Tyler? Are you ok?-  
>She said looking at me she seem worried<br>- yes just I will be back bye I love you -  
>I hugged her I started to walk away<br>- Tyler-  
>It was my moms voice so I turned around I was mad at her because she stand her fucking husband being an ass<br>- what?-  
>I was so pissed because of what they've done to Caroline<br>- your father wants to talk to you -  
>I laughed without humor<br>- he wants to talk to me? When did he find time? Now what the fuck he wants threaten me ! Or what he wants I don't want to talk to that piece of shit -  
>I shouted I was so damn angry<br>- Tyler! Don't talk to me like that I'm your mother and he is your father whether you like it or no he wants to talk about collage -  
>I was so pissed but then I saw Caroline standing behind my mom I don't want her to see me like this I stepped closer to where she was and I took a breath<br>- ok ill call him latter -  
>I walked out of the house and ride my bike<p>

I opened the door and walked in and I saw someone sitting on my bed, who was it? I'm not on the mood for visits if its Connor I will kick his ass out of here wait it was ally , she looked at me and smiled  
>- Aly I'm not in the mood so please leave -<br>I stared at her  
>- Tyler I brought dinner -<br>She said as she walked to the kitchen  
>- ally please leave thanks but leave-<br>I told her and grabbed her by the arm  
>- don't touch me Tyler remember last time?-<br>- yes i do so just leave -  
>I said backing off<br>- Tyler remember I just want to help you -  
>Yes like her dad putting me on jail thanks for the damn help , she stared at me as she closed the door , I laid on the coach its been 3 months since Aiden left<p>

**Mallory POV**  
>I was on my room I locked it just in case , I looked at myself in the mirror I looked... Sad? No fucking way I was so fucking pissed I decided I didn't want to be home so I walked towards the main door<br>-where are you going-  
>He walked in front the door and stood against the door<br>-do you care -  
>I snapped trying to push him away the door<br>- your mom is not here so I make the rules now-  
>-yeah? I don't remember my mom telling me that-<br>I said pushing him away but he grabbed my face with one hand and put a lot of pressure on my chicks it started to hurt  
>- let me fucking go you are hurting me-<br>I tried to say  
>- I know you want it as much as I do -<br>I tried to take his hand of hitting him but then he kissed me I didn't kissed him back I slapped him  
>- fucking perv -<br>I shouted  
>- don't you ever fucking call me like that -<br>He said I could see the anger on his eyes he threw the table lamp to the wall and it shattered to the ground I ran to the main door but he locked my hips with his arms and started kissing my neck I started kicking but he lift me of the ground I heard my cell phone ringing he was still kissing my neck  
>- let me go please don't do it-<br>I never say please but this worth it  
>- you like it huh -<br>He started rubbing his hard against my ass  
>- Help ME !please someone!-<br>I shouted then the phone started to ring it rang like 6 times and the answering machine answered  
>- mally hey its me evie I'm about to get to your house I really need to talk to you well bitch call me -<br>Suddenly Ethan stopped  
>- tell her to leave when she gets here -<br>I can't cry I'm empty inside really no matter how hard the situation is I never cry I felt like a piece of shit and yeah I felt raped  
>- ill wait for you upstairs-<br>Ethan said then my doorbell rang I ran out of the house and there was evie I hugged her tight she hugged me back she didn't said a thing finally I broke the silence  
>- could you pull over two blocks from here?-<br>- yes, why?-  
>- just do it ill tell you latter -<br>She pulled over as I said and I got out of the car  
>- wait here -<br>- but I want to go-  
>Shit<br>- just stay here -  
>I said and walked away I saw two buff mans I walked over them<br>- is Shelly available?-  
>- it depends -<br>The blond one said  
>- of?-<br>I snapped I was pissed I didn't need this guys throw more shit to my day  
>- who is looking for her -<br>- tell her that is Mallory -  
>One of the guys walked over a building 5 minutes latter Michelle was with him walking out of the building<br>- Mallory! A surprise! I thought you quit!-  
>She said as she hugged me<br>- yeah just things got rough and I need .. It -  
>She laughed she was wearing a dress way to slutty I could see her ass<br>- what do you want we have a lot of stuff today -  
>She smiled at me<br>- mmm weed and crack ill take it slow this time -  
>She laughed<br>- I have this meth its so fucking good! -  
>She said well maybe I will not come back in a time I should buy ... For a month? Well who gives a fuck<br>- surprise me -  
>I smiled at her she walked to the building and 3 mins latter she was back<br>- I have heroine and ecstasy if you like... -  
>- heroine no, ill take ecstasy -<br>- well then it be 95 bugs -  
>She said my mouth dropped off shit this shit was expensive I only had 40$<br>- I thing I won't take the meth and ecstasy -  
>- why babe ?-<br>- I just have 40 bugs -  
>I shrug<br>- oh don't worry take it you will pay me latter -  
>She said man she was kind<br>- thanks shelly I own you a big one -  
>- ill keep it in mind babe - she smiled at me<br>I walked back to the car hiding my stuff except the joints and ecstasy evie will fucking kill me and think that I'm an addict or something if she found out how much ive spend on shit.. I couldn't wait so I lighted up one joint I took a long drag man was good this shit was good  
>- you took a long time -<br>Evie said when I jumped inside the car  
>- I brought supplies -<br>I showed her the pills and joints  
>- I fucking love you -<br>She said I smiled  
>- Mally?-<br>She said when she pulled over in a parking lot  
>- what's up -<br>I said and she lighted up a joint  
>- what happened? Earlier.. -<br>I felt like I was going to throw up and started to feel sick and I couldn't speak

- its just.. That...-

**Tyler's POV****  
><strong>Connor invited me over it was the first time I've been in his house we were sitting in the kitchen drinking a beer when they walked in they were laughing I looked at them  
>- what's up bro and Tyler –<p>

Evie said walking towards me  
>- are you high ?-<br>Connor asked  
>- we are not fucking high -<br>Mallory said ok her eyes were so damn red absolutely they were high  
>- we will be upstairs handsome -<br>Evie started walking away and Mallory a few steps behind her but she dropped something I picked it up without Connor noticing it , it was a plastic bag with... Meth? Damn this girl like strong shit I smirked and putted it on my pocket .

So its was about 11:30 pm and Connor deiced to take a fucking shower so I stayed at the living room watching TV when I heard some steps on the kitchen I walked over the kitchen and there was this tiny figure so petite I looked at her she dropped a plastic glass on the floor and picked it up I stared at her ass  
>- Perv -<br>She glared at me I laughed  
>- I found something that belongs to you -<br>I said she looked at me and her face seems like she was thinking then she tensed up  
>- really? What did you find?-<br>She said staring at me  
>- this - I said as I grabbed the plastic bag and showed to her she tried to grabbed it but I moved my hand<br>- slow down , now I know your treasure you need to share it -  
>I tease her she smirk? Then pouted<br>- what if I don't want to -  
>She took a stepped closer to me<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 The Phone Call

**Stand In The Rain**

She never slows down.  
>She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down<br>She won't turn around  
>The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down<p>

* * *

><p>- its too bad I really wanted to share it with you , I think ill have it for my own -<br>I said as I slid the bag on my pocket  
>She looked at me<br>- ok its fine ill share it with you but just don't tell to Conor or Evie -  
>- its a secret between us -<br>I said as I lean in she lean in too our lips were now like 1 inches away when we heard someone coughing we slowly turned around and we met Connors mom  
>- Tyler son you are still here with... Her , what's you name again?-<br>She glared at Mallory and she looked down  
>- Mallory her name is Mallory-<br>I said , she was being mean to her and I didn't fucking like it

**Mallory POV**

I was surprised he even knew my name I smiled at Evies mom she smiled at Tyler I think she has a fucking crush on him  
>- I think I will leave , mm bye Tyler -<br>I said walking to the main door  
>- Mallory-<br>I turned around  
>-what-<br>- I think we have some business to take care of -  
>I smirked I knew what he was talking about<br>- yeah -  
>- bye Mrs. Zamora tell Conor I left with Mallory -<br>She smiled at Tyler then glared at me  
>- ill let him know , see you soon Tyler -<br>He softly pulled my arm so I walked out the house we started walking when we were far enough I stopped  
>- where are you going ass?-<br>- to my place darling -  
>He said smirking<br>- what makes you think I'll go with you?-  
>- this -<br>He showed me the plastic bag damn I forgot about it  
>- besides I don't think we should smoke it at your place you still live with your pa-<br>-jezee shut up! I'll go with you-  
>I snapped I didn't want him to talk about my family<br>He smiled and put an arm around me  
>- what the fuck? Take your hands off of me -<br>I glared at him  
>- really what's wrong with you every girl would die for me to do that -<br>What annoying person

- yeah flash news I'm not like others girls and what did you told Conor? -  
>- What?-<br>He said oh now he is playing fool I will kick his ass  
>- he asked me what happened with you yesterday... What the fuck did you tell him?-<br>I said maybe my voice tone was too loud  
>-stop shouting! I didn't told him a shit!-<br>- yeah then why did he asked me I bet you fucking opened your mouth and started say that I fu-  
>- Mallory shut the fuck up you are blaming me for nothing just shut the fuck up! -<br>He snapped  
>- I shut my fuck up when I want to!-<br>I said I was pissed now but we continue walking  
>- you don't have a car?-<br>I said glaring at him  
>- ok stop complaining it fucking annoying you judge me like you know about me but you don't know a shit about me!-<br>He shouted  
>- I know you don't have a damn car -<br>I shouted and frown, he smiled  
>- you have a point-<br>I was confused he was shouting at me a few second ago..what a bipolar douche  
>- my apartment its a little far -<br>- then why don't we take a cab?-  
>- we can if you see one stop it and well ride it-<br>He said rolling his eyes right we were , right we were on residential territory so there are no cabs there he lighted up a cigg  
>- what you did to Mrs. Zamora?-<br>He asked as we were walking  
>- nothing -<br>I said looking at his cigg  
>- then why she hates you -<br>- I don't have a fucking idea I think that she hates me because I'm on public school and she feels like she is superior than me and that shit -  
>I pouted my hand on my mouth then He laughed with the cigg on his mouth<br>- want one? -  
>He said offering me a cigg<br>- yeah -  
>I grabbed one and he helped me to light it up<br>- and how about you, you hooked up with her? Or why does she loves you that fucking much?-  
>I said as I raised my eyebrows<br>He laughed  
>- cougars are not my thing -<br>He said and we continue walking in silence we finally were downtown we went to the subway I don't even know I'm following him maybe cuz I don't want to go "home" I can't believe its only the first day my mom is left she will be back 2 weeks later I need to find something avoiding home, 10 mins latter we were on a building and we walked in  
>- so this is what I call home , I'm a lazy ass so its all trashy -<br>He warned me as he opened the door I smiled and walked in ,holly shit he was right I bet there lives animals really he had a lot of shit everywhere I don't know if I made a face at it cuz Tyler laughed  
>- told you , so let's the fun begging -<br>He said I smirked and sat next to him ...

* * *

><p>I woke up because of the sunlight I didn't remember a shit about last night ... I looked around here lives pigs<br>I looked at my phone shit! Its late if I hurry I can make it to the 2 or 3 period , I stood up thank god I have my cloths on I smell like shit but who cares I saw someone back , please don't be him, he turned around , I felt relief it was only Tyler , fuck Tyler... Damn it what was I thinking when I came here  
>-morning -<br>He said smiling at me  
>- pretty fucked up last night huh ?-<br>He said I smiled  
>- you are suppose to be at school right?-<br>He said  
>- yes, and I'm late they are going to fucking kill me -<br>- I took the day off if you want to join me-  
>- I can't -<br>I said walking to the door  
>- see ya around -<br>I said and walked out of the apartment , when I was close to school I dialed Nathan its the only "friend" that I have

- Mallory! Where the fuck are you, you are going to get banned from history class if you keep skipping this fucking often -  
>I laughed he never swears or curse it was so funny hear him swear, he was the dark mystery guy at school that everybody is scared of him<br>- I'm almost there, you notice you said a Bad Word?-

He laughed and hanged. I made it to 3 period that was biology I sat down next my airhead partner her name is Kim she is a cheerleader  
>- how your mom doing? I heard her performance last week was awful -<br>She said staring at me  
>- yeah? Cool-<br>I tried to ignore her but if she opens her fucking mouth again I'm going to kill her  
>- and you found out who's your daddy? Cuz it could be anyone in this town-<br>Ok this is it,it all happened in a second I punched her on the face and she fell off the chair then she stood up and started pulling my hair I slapped her and we started fighting I pulled her hair and she hit my nose it started bleeding I hit her lip when the teacher came in  
>- Stewart! Stanley! To the principals now!-<br>She said I slapped Kim and stood up we walked to the principal's office we were waiting outside when Nathan walked to us  
>- what did you do now? -<br>He said looking at my nose and then he stared at Kim  
>-she couldn't keep her mouth shut so I decide to shut her the fuck up -<br>I said as I glared at Kim then Nathan chuckled  
>- then call me if you are free tonight from the claws of the rich people you hang with -<br>I glared At him  
>- fuck off Nathan-<br>Nathan looked behind me and laughed I turn around and Mr. Wilson was there glaring at me  
>- Mrs. Stewart Mrs. Stanley please come in -<br>We stood up and walked inside Mr. Wilson office we sat down in front of his desk  
>- what happened now?-<br>He said I've been here a cou.. Well few times  
>-nothing-<br>Kim said now she wants to save her plastic ass  
>-then what happened to your lip Kimberly?-<br>He said glaring at her I scoff and giggled she glared at me  
>- Mallory hit me -<br>She started crying  
>- please don't make me expelled or detention please Mr. .Wilson I didn't d-<br>-really? Come on! Tell me you are not f.. Crying-  
>I snapped<br>- she hit me -  
>Kim said I rolled my eyes<br>- okay ,Kimberly please wait outside I want to talk to Mallory ... -  
>She left the office and closed the door behind her we stood in silence for a minute<br>- Mallory what happened?-  
>- nothing she just opened her stupid mouth and said shit about my ... Jen.. And about my dad -<br>- watch your mouth Mallory! This is not the first time you are here for aggression .. We need to call your family and let them know what's happening -  
>- my mom is out of town -<br>I said in relief  
>- I know your mom told us that she was leaving you with Ethan-<br>What? No no no I don't want him to come.. I shook my head trying to get out of my mind the thought  
>- what's his number? Cus in your house they don't answer-<br>I will call fucking Conor hopes he plays along  
>I gave him Connors number and he putted on speaker phone<br>- hey!-  
>I heard Tyler's voice what the fuck?<br>- um Mr. Ethan I'm Mr. .Wilson Mallory's school principal -  
>I heard Tyler clearing his throat<br>- yes I'm Ethan what happened to her? -  
>- I just called to let you know that she is being aggressive to her classmates today she got into a fight and this is our last ultimatum if she does other unladylike act we will expelled her from the school -<br>- I will talk to her when she gets home , she will be in serious problems , thanks Mr. .Wilson let me know if anything else happened-  
>I couldn't help myself but laugh man I can't believe Tyler talking like that that asshole Mr. Wilson hung and let me leave when I walked out of his office I grabbed my phone and dialed Conor<br>-Conor?-  
>-no baby, better than him -<br>I rolled my eyes  
>-Tyler... Um... What was that?-<br>-me saving your pretty ass baby-  
>He said I swear I could hear his smile<br>- first stop calling me baby-  
>He laughed<br>- you forgot you keys at my place -  
>Fuck I didn't wanted to see him again I feel like I own him a big one<p>

**Tyler's Pov****  
><strong>  
>I was by my locker Conor gave me his phone cuz he went to make-out session with a girl I started walking through the campus and I was about to light up my cigg when I hear Connors phone ring I answered<br>- um Mr. Ethan I'm Mr. .Wilson Mallory's school principal -  
>Mr. Ethan? Mallory? What the fuck? Principal? I smiled what the fuck this little thing have done I've should hung but I wanted to play along and know more about her, I cleared my throat<br>- yes I'm Ethan what happened to her? -  
>- I just called to let you know that she is being aggressive to her classmates today she got into a fight and this is our last ultimatum if she does other unladylike act we will expelled her from the school -<br>A fight? Mm wild! She just makes me want her more and more  
>- I will talk to her when she gets home, she will be in serious problems , thanks Mr. Wilson let me know if anything else happened-<br>I said and hung I laughed I don't even know who is Ethan maybe Mallory's dad  
>I heard Connors phone ring again and saw that it was Mallory I answered<br>-Conor?-  
>-no baby, better than him -<br>I said smirking  
>-Tyler... Um... What was that?-<br>-me saving your pretty ass baby-  
>I have a huge grin in my face by now<br>- first stop calling me baby-  
>I laughed god she could make me so mad and then she made me laugh she is a canon ball<br>- you forgot you keys at my place -  
>I said I wanted her to see her again I wanted he , I imagine how hot she would look naked<br>-um yeah you can give them to Evie or Conor ill pick them up latter-  
>She didn't want to see me I saved her fucking ass<br>- I saved your ass you should be thankful-  
>I snapped I was starting to get angry<br>-well I'm not -  
>She said<br>- I could hang when that asshole called me but I played along because of you and you don't fucking appreciate it-  
>-i didn't ask you to-<br>I hung not letting her finish she is fucking odd ! I hit a tree and my knuckles started bleeding a girl around looked at me scared I grunt and walked back to class  
>The class went slowly but finally when the bell rang Conor drive me home and I gave him Mallory's keys<br>-just give them to her see ya tomorrow -  
>I jump out of his truck and walked to my trashy apartment for my surprise I saw a petite figure sitting on the staircase<br>- hey -  
>Mallory said looking at the floor<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Lost Inside

**Mallory's POV**

Since I have nowhere to go and feel like I own something to Tyler I diced to go to his place I waited about 15 mins outside his apartment when he finally showed up  
>-Hey-<br>-Mallory? What the hell?-  
>He said I smiled<br>- will you invite me in? -  
>I said motioning my head to his apartment<br>- yea -  
>He opened his apartment we walked in<br>- so where are my keys?-  
>I said looking around the room<br>- I did as you wish and give them to Conor-  
>Great now another trip to the Zamora's house I took at deep breath and tried my best to not yell at him<br>-then there's only one thing left-  
>I said with a flirty voice, I mean the man is a fucking hot piece of ass! He could be annoying but hot<br>- yeah and what's that?-  
>He said raising his eyebrows and sitting on his coach<br>- just returning the favor –

**(Warning this part is a little graphic)**  
>I sit on his lap facing him he grabbed my ass and I kissed him with so much lust he kissed me back and squeezed my ass cheeks I started moving my hips wile kissing him he was growing hard , I get off of his lap and slid my hand into his pants and boxers I can feel his hard cock I started rubbing it softly while I kissed his neck then I stroke his dick hard he groan in my mouth that made me wet<br>- ma...llory ..mmm...-  
>I stroke him harder<br>-mmm mallory you are so good -  
>He moaned a few times<br>- shit Mallory, I'm .. Co..-  
>To late he came in my hand I liked his cum he tasted good he stood up<br>- come over here sexy piece of ass -  
>He said walking towards his bedroom I followed him and layed my back on the bed and took off my jeans and shirt then he walked to me I spread my legs he kissed me ,was on top of me he took off my bra and squeeze my boobies then he sucked my right nipple I moans he started playing with his fingers and my left nipple then he kissed my stomach and took off my panties he started rubbing my clit with his finger I moaned and arched my back<br>-mm Tyler faster -  
>He started licking my clit the stuck 1 finger inside me and starter thrust I moved my hips<br>- Tyler I want you -  
>I said he looked at me and started thrusting faster<br>- Tyler! -  
>I shout as I came on his fingers he licked it I kissed him<br>- fuck me !-  
>I whispered on his ears he shifted us so I was on the top of I moan as he entered me I started riding him first slow then he grabbed my hips and made me go faster<br>- scream my name -  
>He said with a husky voice<br>-Tyler oh god! Yes! Yes! -  
>I moaned he groaned<br>- come for me baby -  
>He said grabbing my hip. I started moan like crazy when I've reach my climax it felt so good a few mins latter I cum in his dick he cum few seconds latter I layed beside him we both were breathing heavily few mins latter I stood up andgot dressed , he stared at me<br>- what?-  
>I said looking at him<br>- nothing-  
>He said smiling<br>- umm so you gave Conor my crappy keys ..-  
>He nodded<br>-then see ya latter -  
>I walked out of the apartment and head to Evie´s house avoiding my fucking house<p>

**Tyler's Pov**

She stood up and got dressed shit she is the perfect girl she is independent she is so fucking hot I stared at her  
>- what?-<br>She said I could hear the "anger" on her voice I smiled I loved to see her angry even thought I know her like 3 days ago  
>-nothing-<br>- umm so you gave Conor my crappy keys ..-  
>I nodded I wanted to ask her if she was heading to Conor´s but she would think that I'm fucking stalking her or something like that<br>-then see ya latter -  
>She said and left I smiled then took a shower I usually don't take shower I'm to lazy for that when I came out of the shower I only put a boxers on it was hot and I didn't have air conditioner system I walked to the fridge and opened it I have lots of beer and I notice I ran out of food I will go to the grocery tomorrow I opened the drawer near the fridge and grabbed some chips then my phone rang<br>- hey!-  
>-Tyler! Your father wants you to meet him-<br>I heard my father assistant voice she is so sweet and he is an asshole  
>-yeah? When?-<br>- today, at Oak at 3:30 pm-  
>-what does he want? Why didn't he call me?-<br>I said angry  
>-Tyler... -<br>She said she had this maternal power over me  
>- okay I will be there -<p>

**Mallory's Pov****  
><strong>  
>I was at Starbucks waiting for Evie to show up with my keys I won't tell her about Tyler I have more important shit going on in my life right now<br>- you here alone?-  
>I turned around and saw Nathan I rolled my eyes<br>- none of your business -  
>I said turning around he sat in front of me I giggled<br>- what brings you here and why are you alone your rich friends didn't want to come for a Starbucks?-  
>I hate when he brought out Evie and Conor<br>- shut up asshole-  
>- I know that you want to know what I'm about to say-<br>-spit it-  
>- this Friday my place party, my boss is out of town -<br>I didn't get why he called his dad "boss" it was so fucking dumb  
>- I will go but with one condition -<br>I said in a flirty way  
>- whatever you want -<br>He said staring at my boob what a fucking perv  
>- my rich friends will come -<br>- you are cruel Mallory-  
>-I've heard that before so , deal?-<br>Before he could answer I saw Evie walking to us with a huge grin on her face damn now she will think that I like Nathan -.-  
>- Mallory, I see you have company-<br>She said staring at Nathan  
>- Evie this is Nathan, Nathan this is Evie -<br>I said he stood. Up  
>- deal -<br>He said and walked away that was weird but whatever  
>- who is he?-<br>- a friend from school-  
>- he is hot -<br>I laughed  
>- yes he has his thing but hey he invited us to a party this Friday -<br>-us?-  
>She raised her eyebrow<br>- well I told him that I would invite you -

**Tyler's Pov****  
><strong>  
>I was at Oak waiting for that pain in the ass I've been waiting for 15 mins now if he doesn't show up I will fucking kill him<br>-Tyler-  
>I heard my dad said<br>-Charles-  
>- I want to talk about your future -<br>He said as he sat down I glared at him  
>- what about you come and work with me?-<br>He said , yeah I will work with him just like Michael did I didn't understand why Michael did that he had a whole live before his eyes I really miss him  
>- no I'm ok-<br>- you are not Tyler I pay all your shit I pay your school , your lawyers, your -  
>- I don't want you to pay anything I have a fucking job just stay out of my fucking life -<br>I snapped  
>- don't you talk to me like that kid-<br>He said standing up  
>- why should I have respect for you? You are just a pain in the ass for all of us I wish you were the one instead of Michael-<br>I could feel my throat burning wile I said his name  
>- don't bring Michael on the conversation-<br>- I just fucking did and you need to fucking man up Caroline fucking needs you mom needs you , you just care about your fucking job and fuck young girls -  
>I said as I walked away<p>

**Mallory's POV****  
><strong>  
>I took a deep breath and walked inside the house I looked around I was alone again I grabbed an apple and a coke and run to my room and locked it up , hope he doesn't come soon I can't handle this anymore my birthday is in 2 weeks I will be finally 18 and I will fucking move out of here I ate the Apple and drank the coke I went to the bathroom And took a shower when I was getting dressed my phone rang<br>-what's up -  
>-hey its Michelle I need you to pay me -<br>Her voice was husky, shit I don't have money  
>- umm okay -<br>I didn't know what to say  
>- ok meet me at the park tonight-<br>- um Shelly I don't have the money-  
>-what? Mallory! God! Ok I made a mistake letting you take the drug remember this is just business please forgive me -<br>She hung wtf? I heard someone inside the house what's going on here I heard the steps on the staircase shit I grabbed a bat that was on my closet I heard someone fell I walked slowly outside my bedroom and found Ethan on the floor with a bottle of vodka on his hand I glared at him I took his car keys and drove to micelles spot when I arrived I saw the two buff guys and they called Michelle  
>- Mallory! -<br>She said buttoning her shirt and with a cigg on her mouth  
>- you have the money?-<br>She asked stepping closer  
>- um no, please just give me a few weeks -<br>-okay Mallory ill give you one week if it depends on me I would give you a month but the guy I work for-  
>-its okay ill have the money for Friday-<br>- you better Mallory -  
>I nodded<p>

**Tyler's Pov**

Thursday... Today is Thursday just one day , I thought while I was watching at the teacher passing back and ford  
>I just couldn't take it I needed a joint where the fuck is Aiden when I need him oh yeah he is at LAX that asshole I miss having him as a roommate its weird being alone but whatevs I felt my phone vibrate I took it and read the text without the teacher noticing it<br>"Tyler, I was thinking about you right now and old times ;) call me back  
>-Ally xox "<br>She is sick she keeps stalking me she deserves better than me besides the fact she is a stalker she is a cool girl thought we were both broken and it didn't work I still care about her she should get a man who loves her I'm just a boy with temperament and I'm so fucking impulsive and I usually give a shit about everything except Caroline she is the only thing that matter and then it is this girl that is a rollercoaster of emotions she is so hard to figure out  
>Man she is much younger than me but we have bone so ...<br>- Dude!  
>Connor snapped his fingers in front of me<br>-what?  
>I said clearly annoyed<br>-today my place  
>I nodded and walked out of the class room<p>

**Mallory POV****  
><strong>  
>Thursday tomorrow I have to give the money to Michelle and I only have 10 bugs shit I will be death by tomorrow I was on my floor I hugged my kneed and lay my head on them I was sobbing I felt dirty inside then I have to pay and my mom doesn't love me maybe it would be easier if I die just peace no more suffering I stood up and wipe my tears away and walked to the bathroom and opened a drawer and found some pills I didn't fucking knew what was that but I swallow 5 pills I returned to my bedroom and laid on my bed I just wanted this to end I needed a drink and a joint that what I needed right now I felt so lonely I stayed there laying on my bed I started feeling sick the edge of my vision were blurry oh god if I pass out Nathan will take advantage of my I did my best to stand up and walk out of the house and dialed Evie´s I hardly stood on my feet I made it through the door and lean myself over the tree that was in front my house what the fuck did I take<br>- Evie  
>I said with a weak voice<br>- hoe where the fuck are you? Are you ok?  
>- no, come and pick me up to the park that is close to my house<br>- Mallory? Are you ok?  
>- just come<br>I said as I did my best to walk to the park when I got to the park the edges of my vision became more blurry but I saw 2 big buff guys  
>- Mallory , you own money to Stephan-<br>- what?  
>- don't play fool<br>One of the dudes hit me in the stomach I don't know how I still could open my eyes who the fuck was Stephan  
>-you haven't pay him do you have the money<br>- who the fuck is Stephan?  
>The guy kicked me and I fell and hit my head against the tree that was It started to fell dizzy as hell and I couldn't open my eyes I really didn't felt the punch I heard them talking but I couldn't hear Cleary the words I tried to move but I couldn't <p>


	5. Chapter 5 Mood Swings

**Evie Pov**

I Hate my mom she told me I can't see Mallory but I don't give a shit she is my best friend I don't know how the fuck she is still alive she been thru a lot of shit I laughed thinking about all the nights we were wasted my phone rang it was Mallory  
>-Evie<br>Her voice was husky and I barely hear her  
>- hoe where the fuck are you? Are you ok?<br>- no, come and pick me up to the park that is close to my house  
>Ok what the fuck maybe Ethan again god how I hate that ass I can't believe she lives like that<br>- Mallory? Are you ok?  
>I was searching my car keys when I asked her that fuck my mom took them screw you mom<br>- just come  
>She said and hung up I walked to Conor's room he was with Tyler , Tyler was the one who bother to look at me then turned his attention to the tv<br>- Conor I need your keys now-  
>Conor stood up and looked at me<br>- why? Don't you have a car?-  
>- yes I do but mom took my keys now just give me the keys<br>He handed me the keys  
>-where are you going?-<br>- pick up Mallory -  
>Tyler looked at me when I said her name what the fuck what a wirdoooo<br>I ran out of the house and get into Conor's car and drive to the parks I pulled over and started looking for her I didn't found her shit I'm starting to get worried what if he killed her? No no I shook my head and started shouting her name fuck. Where is she? I looked around I've already walk all the park I saw a little like forest well there was like 10 trees I walked there and saw Mallory laying there with her head against the tree damn I ran to her  
>-Mallory?<br>I bent down on my knees she didn't respond I shook her and realize her head was bleeding shit I tried to lift her up but I couldn't alone I made sure she was breathing and then walked out of the little-fake-forest and I saw a thin guy looking at me  
>-hey you would you help me<br>I yelled the guy run to where I was and told me  
>- sure what is it?<br>He eyedfucked me if Mallory wasn't there almost-dead-lying in the grass I would kill him  
>- follow ne<br>He did as I said I walked to where Mallory was and then he helped to lift her up I put my arm round her waist and her arms around my shoulders  
>- let's take her to my car<br>I said to the guy  
>We got to Conors car and slid her inside the car .<br>-thanks  
>I said to him<p>

**Tyler's Pov****  
><strong>  
>I was playing call of duty with Conor when we heard Evie walking in I didn't heard Mallory ... She was going to pick her up right?<br>-Conor!-  
>She shouted desperately we walked down stairs Evie was sobbing without tears<br>-its Mallory-  
>She said I tensed up what happened to her what its going on?<br>-where is she?-  
>- in Connors car -<br>I didn't waited to Evie to walked to the car I walked to it and opened the door and there she was laying on the couch I looked at her there was blood on the sit what the fuck  
>- help me to get her to my room -<br>Evie told me I made Mallory sit she was passed out what happened to her? I lifted her and carry her bridal style to Evie's room when I left her on the bed I saw where the blood was coming from he head who did this to her I was so fucking pissed right now I wanted to rip that douche bag head  
>- so you can leave now-<br>I heard Evie said I looked at her I was shock I didn't think right at this moment I didn't move I bet I looked like an idiot but I didn't wanted to leave  
>-hey Tyler I will change her clothes you need to leave-<br>She told me I didn't answer I just stared at Mallory she seemed so fragile so little I walked out of the door I wonder if she is ok what if somebody did that to her? I. Just met her why did I care? I needed some answers I knocked evies door  
>- what the fuck you want?-<br>Evie said and opened the door

- what happened to her is she okay?-  
>Evie motion me to walk in<br>- I don't know what happened to her she called me and told me to pick her up in the park in front her house she sounded weak then I did as she said but when I arrived she wasn't there I looked for her and I found her laying in the grass she was bleeding she didn't answer so I brought her here-  
>Shit I looked at Mallory laying there<br>-shall we take her to the hospital?-  
>-no she will be pissed-<br>-what if she doesn't fucking wake up?-  
>I was mad now she would let her friend die<br>-she will fucking wake up just let her rest dickhead get the fuck out-  
>I glared at Evie and walked out and she walked out too we went downstairs and there was Evie mom<br>-hey honey Tyler son how are you -  
>She hugged me<br>I groan I wasn't okay the girl I I ... I what? Well there was a girl dying upstairs  
>-is someone else here?-<br>-yes Mallory-  
>Evie said<br>- Evie I've talked to you about that-  
>-mom she almost died!-<br>Evie said and walked out

**Mallory's Pov****  
><strong>  
>I tried to open my eyes I couldn't , I stretched and I felt so much pain in my stomach god it hurt like hell I tried to open my eyes again come-on Mallory you can I opened my eyes but my vision was fucking blurry I throw my head backwards and it hurt like fucking hell I rubbed my eyes and finally I opened them I looked around I was in a comfy bed I think I was at evies but there's no way why would I be here the last thing I remember is oh no who the fuck is Stephan I heard someone coming what if the motherfucker comes here and do something to evie no I can't let that happen I heard the steps coming closer I buried inside the blankets then I heard the door open I move the blankets so I could see it was Tyler I sighted in relief.. Wait what was Tyler doing here<br>- Hey-  
>He said with a crooked smile I think I stared at his lips a long time cuz he waved<br>-Mallory? -  
>-ahh yes um hey-<br>I blushed a little what the fuck I never blush he chuckled  
>-how are you?-<br>He sat on the bed next to me  
>-mm my stomach and head hurt like hell-<br>I said rubbing my head  
>-what happened? You were bleeding-<br>What? I was bleeding how does he know? He pointed my head I felt the cut  
>-so what happened?-<br>He asked again I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then I opened it  
>-i was in my home and I took some pills after that I started to feel dizzy so I went to the park near my house-<br>-why didn't you stay at your house?-  
>I glared at him<br>- you don't fucking. Care -  
>- ok ok continue-<br>-then it was all blurry and some guys came over and told me that I own money to Stephan I don't fucking know who is Stephan and they hit me I think I don't remember -  
>-mm maybe they hit the wrong person-<br>He said I couldn't hear very clear  
>-i don't think how many people you know named Mallory-<br>-uhm you-  
>I didn't Answer I looked around I didn't own money or maybe<br>Shit , Tyler looked at me I think I said it out loud  
>- what is it?-<br>-do you remember the day we shared the meth?-  
>He nodded<br>-well um I kind of own money to my drug dealer but it's a women and he name is Michelle not Stephan but she told me something about his boss -  
>Her boss maybe its Stephan I'm now in a big shit , fuck I shouldve controlled myself this is going to end up so fucking bad god why am I talking to Tyler who brought me here<br>-where Evie?-  
>-she and Conor left to the drug store for some band aids and stuff but I see that you don't need pills-<br>Why the fuck they left me with this asshole  
>-how much do you own her?-<br>-um its not too much just 40 bugs-  
>He looked at me<br>- I Can lend you -  
>-what? No! Just because we had sex! I don't want you to fucking pay me anything! I don't need fucking help -<br>I snapped as I stood up it hurt bad but now I was so fucking pissed  
>-Mallory what the fuck let me help you-<br>- I don't need fucking help from anyone -  
>I started to walk downstairs I heard him behind me<br>-Fuck Mallory! I thought I had temper but then I met you -  
>I turned around<br>-shut the fuck up-  
>I grabbed the door knob and Tyler grabbed my arm<br>-don't leave -  
>I shook my arm so he let my arm go and walked out of the door I started to walk to ... Where am I going ... Mm ... I will go to the mall and sit there like a homeless ok maybe I was a little too hard with Tyler but shit I've always done everything on my own and nobody has ever helped me well Evie but that is different but whatever I won't fucking apologize but maybe I should accept his money... But no I won't be like my fucking mom but whatever and why does he cared About my problems<p>

**Tyler's Pov**

I won't let her leave what if that stupid assholes do something to her again I walked a few steps behind her she had one hand on her stomach I guess she felt pain what's wrong with this girl I try to help her and she shout me out but why do I even care about her ... Why do I feel protective of her ... What's fucking wrong with you Tyler she stopped and turned around she stared at me her eyes man she has the biggest eyes I've ever seen green eyes but a wild green a beautiful green... Why am I thinking about her eyes  
>-what?-<br>She said angrily  
>- nothing -<br>I shrugged I was afraid to make her mad again she didn't say anything for a few minutes she just stood there looking to her right  
>- do you want to walk with me or are you going to stay there?-<br>I smiled and nodded  
>We started walking to who the hells know but I was enjoying it I heard her sight<br>-what is it?-  
>I stared at her she ran her fingers through her messy brownish hair<br>-I'm into a big shit -  
>She said looking at her foot<br>-who is your dealer-  
>- her name is Michelle buc or bruck something with b -<br>I laughed because of her explanation , hey I think I know her  
>- she has black-brown hair?-<br>She seemed surprised  
>-yes do you know her?-<br>-yeah -  
>I smirked she smiled<br>We spend the day at the mall just talking her stomach was getting better so her had Evie called her but she didn't answer she said she didn't want to explain to her anything I understood her  
>-so what's the story behind Tyler Hawkins -<br>She said wow that was unexpected what should I say? About ally? About Caroline? Charles Michael? No I don't want to scare the shit out of her with my problems  
>-umm I used to have a roommate-<br>Good Tyler you are the most fucking boring person in the whole world she laughed I actually liked to talk to her without fighting that barely happened  
>-tell me more-<br>She seemed anxious  
>- um I have a sister she is 9 year old mmm I go to college and I don't fucking know what am I majoring at ... And um I work at a library and I know how to cook ... Grilled cheese -<br>She laughed  
>- grilled cheese that's fucking awesome -<br>She said playfully  
>- and what's the story behind Mallory Stewart-<br>She looked down like something was hurting her  
>- umm I ... I ... I have a mom-<br>She said I stared at her and smile  
>- tell me more-<br>- I go to public school I'm a junior um I met Evie on a party -  
>She told me she seemed that there was pain behind that so I changed the subject<br>- Any pet?-  
>She smiled<br>-i used to have a turtle -  
>She smile like she was in the middle of a flashback<br>- and you?-  
>She finally said<br>- I used to have a dog -  
>- they scare the hell out of me -<br>She confess I was Surprised I chuckle  
>-why?-<br>- I don't know they have this teeth always in your direction so its just... threatening -  
>She said I laughed she glared at me and looked at her phone<br>- its late -  
>She smiled as she have done something good<br>- you want me to walk you home?-  
>- um yeah sure but let me call Evie she must be freaking out-<br>I nodded and she dialed Evie  
>- hey, no , Evie fuck I'm ok, yeah , yes tomorrow , he is with me , don't be fucking stupid Evie , yeah see ya tomorrow hoe -<br>I stared at her  
>- why are you here?-<br>She asked raising her eyebrow , shit I don't know why the fuck am I here ?  
>- I don't know-<br>What a stupid answer she giggled and starting walking  
>- how is like having a sister?-<br>- um cool I think , I feel very protective of her she is like my everything -  
>She looked down the walk to her house was short her house was nice Mallory looked at me awkwardly<br>- um Tyler -  
>-yeah?-<br>- would you come in for a second -  
>She said looking at the house like something inside it would eat her I walked in first and she followed me she went upstairs and then she came down<br>- thanks you can leave now-  
>-what?-<br>I didn't get her  
>-um you can leave -<br>- why did you asked me to come in?-  
>- you don't fucking care-<br>She looked angry again oh god is she always like this ?  
>- what's fucking wrong with you Mallory?-<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Happy Bithday

**Mallory's Pov**

Why was he fucking here well I asked him but he should leave or what he wanted sex i won't fucking have sex with him again  
>-everything is fucking wrong Tyler!-<br>Ok so why the fuck I said that shit I'm emotional he need to leave now  
>-shit mallory let me fucking help you -<br>- just leave now -  
>I shouted he glared at me and left I felt bad I'm always a bitch with Tyler I shook my head trying to get Tyler out of my min but it was in vain<p>

I woke up on the living room its Friday the day I need to pay to Michelle I will just call her and tell her that I don't have the fucking money  
>-what's up-<br>She answered  
>-um Shelly-<br>-Mallory? Oh do you want more?-  
>-I just called to tell you about the money I own you-<br>- hun you don't own me anymore -  
>-what?-<br>I was confused what the fuck? Who would pay?  
>- yeah this guys said you sent him to pay-<br>-what was his name?-  
>-Tyler-<br>I hung when she said his name he can't be the hero of every tale ok what should I do right now I want to kick his fucking ass but the other side he helped me really he helped me I will avoid him so that way I won't snap at him and there's no way I will thank him , I decide I won't go to school today so I grabbed my stuff so my birthday is in two weeks I want to move out I will be 18 I need to find a fucking job where I can make money fast  
>-Hey-<br>-what's up !-  
>Michelle said<br>- I was wondering if I could work for you?-  
>She did an odd face<br>- ok but you need to talk to Stephan -  
>Stephan the bastard that fucking sent those assholes to hit me<br>- and where is he?-  
>She took a paper and write down the direction<br>- I will call him and tell him that you want a job -  
>I nodded and walked away I called Evie while I was searching the street<br>- hey bitch I have to go see you later -  
>I hung and looked around there was a building so pretty that said Hawkins CEO .. Hawkins isn't that the last name of Tyler? Wow man he is rich that explains a lot I walked inside the building that was in front of Hawkins CEO it was pretty it have wooden floor so pretty I went inside the elevator and push the 5th floor button I waited there was this stupid music finally the doors opened I walked inside it was a secretary and then it was glass doors and behind it a big wood door I walked to the secretary desk<br>-what can I do for you hun?-  
>-I'm Mallory I want to talk to Stephan -<br>-ok follow me-  
>I did as she said and we walked inside the big wood door and there was desk and there was young guy no more than 25 years it was surprising he was so young I heard the lady walked out<br>-Mallory! I'm glad you're alive my guys said you passed out-  
>I wanted to rip his fucking head off<br>-here I am-  
>-so Shelly told me you want a job right?-<br>-yeah_  
>- you can sell the drug in your neighborhood I don't have anyone working thre -<br>- that would be cool-  
>- okay so how much money do you have to start this?-<br>Money?  
>-actually I don't have money-<br>He sighted  
>- ok then here's the deal you sell the drug and 40% is for you and the rest for me you will treat directly with me -<br>- that sounds fair -  
>I said I noticed he had blue eyes and long hair I can't believe he own this<br>- is this office yours?-  
>I don't know why I asked<br>He laughed  
>- no, its from my dad but when I want to feel fucking important and when I hire people I come here -<br>I laughed  
>-its a secret between us -<br>He said well maybe he wasn't the fucking bastard I thought he was  
>-sorry about the guys you know business is business-<br>I nodded  
>- so when do you want to start?-<br>-tomorrow -  
>-okay then come here tomorrow at 9:30 am-<br>I nodded and walked out

So its been a week since. I work for Stephan I haven't heard of Tyler which is good I think ,my birthday is in 3 days I have money but not for an apartment I will search something then I've been going out with Evie I haven't. Told her about this I wonder how's Tyler doing ... He was so different from many people I've known he don't seem like a rich guy actually he lived like a poor one I guess he had something with his family or maybe he doesn't have to do with that building I wonder how his family is I bet his mom is beautiful and his father so fucking hot cuz Tyler has the most amazing grey-blue-green eyes I've ever seen and hi lips ... Wait what the fuck why am I thinking about him?  
>-Hey-<br>Nathan said he knows I'm a drug dealer now so he buys me  
>- what's up nath-<br>-the same old thing-  
>I laughed<br>-same old? Its been a week douche-  
>He chuckled I handed him a plastic bag with weed he was a good boy so he didn't do strong shit<br>**  
><strong>**Tyler's POV**

Its been a week since I don't hear from Mallory I've heard Evie called her a few times but she never came to Connors house anymore I've paid her bills ... She should thank me shit she is the most estrange person I've ever met her birthday is in 2 days Evie was planning a surprise party and Conor invited me should I fucking go? I would love to see her expression if she is avoiding me that would be so fucking epic I laughed at the image of Mallory's face I walked to my parents house i will take Caroline for a walk I knocked the door and Caroline opened it  
>-Tyler!-<br>She jumped in my arms I hugged her tight she was the only thing that kept me alive -Hey champ-  
>I walked to kiss my moms cheek that was staring at us<br>- so we will go for a walk see ya soon-  
>My mom smiled<br>-Caroline take care of Tyler-  
>She said and Caroline nodded we walked out of the building<br>-so how's school-  
>She looked down<br>-what's wrong?-  
>I stared at her and stopped walking<br>-nothing I don't want to talk about it-  
>I nodded and kept walking<br>-have you talked to Ally?-  
>She asked she always asked for ally she thought that we were together but man I'm done with that girl I loved her yes she loved me I don't know she changed me at first she did but then I went back to normal or even worse<br>-no-  
>I said she looked sad<br>-why are you off?-  
>- its just you were happy with her and now you are lonely Aiden left and you are all by yourself I will move in with you if mom let me do it-<br>I chuckled and bend down to be at her height  
>-i would love to have you as roommate-<br>Maybe it was a lie she would fucking kill me if she saw how I lived but anyways she smiled at me  
>We spent the day walking and went for an ice-cream I left her at my parents house and returned to my apartment I sat on the couch with a beer and light up my cigg I still can't figure out why Michael did that , I mean his life was fucked up but he didn't thought of what he would make us feel I mean my mom is shattered inside her son killed himself and me well I'm just walking dead inside and mostly of the part of my life I'm high or drunk so I really don't feel a shit but then Mallory she actually made me feel something she made me laugh and angry at the same fucking time that was better than nothing I didn't understand why she didn't want me to help her we all need help she is just so fucking weird ... I heard someone was knocking in the door<br>-shit-  
>I said as I picked up the beer I dropped in the floor<br>-come in-  
>I said still picking up the beer<p>

-hey,Tyler you left this at my apartment-  
>Megan smirked she lived downstairs she was holding one of my shirts<br>-uhh leave it there thanks-  
>-you are welcome really welcome -<br>I laughed and she smirked and walked out

Two days latter

Today is her birthday I heard the music was loud I walked inside the house and looked for Conor but I found someone even better she was there smiling talking to one guy I frowned and glared at him she suddenly looked at me her expression was priceless I laughed at her expression and she walked upstairs suddenly I felt a fucking heavy arm around my shoulders  
>-you made it dude-<br>It was Conor he was fucking drunk I nodded and walked upstairs I found Mallory outside the bathroom  
>-shit! Open the fucking door-<br>She said to the bathroom I laughed and walked closer to her  
>-Hey-<br>She looked at me and fake a smile at me and knocked the door again  
>-why are you fucking avoiding me?-<br>I said  
>-shit Tyler we can fucking fight latter I really need to pee-<br>She knocked the door  
>-open the fucking door-<br>A girl walked out with a boy and glared at Mallory she rushed into the bathroom I waited for her a few mins she walked out  
>-so you were saying-<br>She said  
>-why are you avoiding me?-<p>

**Mallory's Pov**

Shit why I've been avoiding him He paid my bills why the fuck he did that  
>-why did you pay my bills? I don't need your fucking help-<br>He stared at me confused  
>-Mallory everybody need help why did you just get fucking mad when I try to help you -<br>Its my fucking birthday and he comes to give me fucking life lessons  
>-cuz I don't need fucking help and I won't accept it from a fucking rich boy-<br>-what? What the fuck are you talking about-  
>-you want to help me? Go and do me a favor fuck off!-<br>I started walking through the hallway and he grabbed my arm  
>-why are you saying that?-<br>-what am I saying?-  
>-that I'm a fucking rich boy-<br>-Hawkins CEO you fucking asshole-  
>He closed his eyes like he was in the middle of a flashback<br>-let me fucking go-  
>I yelled at him<br>-no-  
>He said I started to shook my arm<br>-fuck Tyler why the fuck do you care about me just go and fu-  
>Suddenly our lips were crashing I opened my mouth to let his tongue in he pushed me against the wall and I wrapped my legs around him kissing him his tongue roughly massage mine I bit his lip a little he unwrapped my legs<br>-Bad girl-  
>He whispered breathless I brought my hand to his pants and starting rubbing his already hard dick through the fabric of his jeans he groan in my ear then I don't know how I saw someone in front of me and poked Tyler's back Tyler turned around<br>-Get a fucking room-  
>Conor said laughing oh shit you gotta be kidding me<br>-um and Mallory Evie is looking for you like crazy -  
>I felt my cheeks turning fucking red I stared at Tyler<br>They both laughed but  
>-fuck off Conor-<br>Tyler said and looked at me  
>-ok man but happy birthday Mallory I see you are having a blast-<br>Okay this was so fucking awkward  
>-fuck off-<br>I said glaring at Conor he left laughing  
>-happy birthday-<br>He said returning to my lips he started kissing me again I pushed him away  
>- I have to go and see what Evie wants-<br>I told him and walked away 


	7. Chapter 7 Its Not A Date

3 weeks latter

I was at "work" if we can call it that and this last week I've been hanging out a lot with Tyler and Evie want to a school trip today shell be back in a week my mom came back and nothing happened again with Ethan actually enjoyed Tyler company we haven't fight as often as we did now we just fight like one time every two days I smiled I almost have the money to make it out of that fucking house I heard my phone rang I picked it up  
>-what's up-<br>-Hey Budd-  
>Tyler said we were like fuckbuddies and I liked it I've learned a lot of him this days he do have something shit to do with Hawkins CEO his father owns it he didn't wanted to tell me why he lived with that and its ok as long as we don't get into personal life shit it would be ok<br>-hey-  
>-want to hang out?-<p>

**Tyler's Pov**

I was hoping she said yes I really needed to get so many things out of me this week have been shit to me and Mallory somehow its the cure for that I was fine with the fuckbuddies she was really cool when we didn't fight and its something that everyone want sex without relationship-fucked up-complications  
>-yeah sure-<br>She said  
>-k at the same place-<br>-fuck yeah-  
>She said<br>-then see you latter-  
>I hung I needed someone to talk to I needed someone to tell everything that happened Mallory and I agreed that no personal life shit between us .. Michael ... I grabbed my bike and ride to the cemetery and walked through the graves till I found Michaels I sighted god I miss him I bent down in front of his grave<br>-um hey mike things are not better since you left I miss you and mom too and Caroline she has grown so much she have your eyes -  
>I smiled at myself I felt like something asked me about Mallory<br>-uhm she is a friend I like her she is really cool girl but she always snap at me its so fucking frustrating...-  
>Now I'm fucking nuts I'm talking to a grave The grunt I ride my bike back home when I got home I went upstairs to go into my apartment and I saw Mallory against the door I stared at her she had watery eyes? no a se s no feelings at all she stared at me and the she just kissed me with so much anger and some of pain I kissed her back roughly I opened the door and pushed her against the wall she started ripping her clothes off when she was on underwear she unbuckled my belt<br>-let me do it -  
>I whispered to her ear when I realized she was struggling with my jeans I bit her earlobe she shook her body I smirked I undo her bra .. <em>RING RING<em> a fucking phone was ringing she kept kissing me I took off my boxers and she took off he panties the phone continued ringing but we ignored it I roughly entered he she gasped I starting thrusting her so fucking hard and fast the phone kept ringing I realized it was my cell phone I was still thrusting Mallory when I picked it up  
>-Hey-<br>I said holding a groan she moaned I put my hand on her mouth  
>-Tyler! Finally! Its Caroline-<br>My mom said I stopped thrusting Mallory  
>-what happened?-<br>-we don't find her please come-  
>My mom said sobbing I got out of Mallory where the fuck is Caroline I can't believe she did that fuck ! Where were them when she left I felt someone grabbing my arm<br>-why did you stopped?-  
>She said looking at me with fierce green eyes<br>- its my sister you can wait here -  
>She took her bra and panties as I got dressed she was looking for something she found her skinny jeans and put them on<br>-Tyler-  
>She said looking at me her eyes soften<br>-yeah-  
>I said tying my sneakers<br>-could I borrow some t-shirt?-  
>-yeah sure-<br>-and by the way I'm fucking coming with you-  
>That was shocking I didn't expected that she was the last person I thought would come I stared at her she putted on my t-shirt that said "get off of my dick" I smiled that t-shirt was a present from Michael and she looked hot on it<br>-lets go-  
>I said looking at her we took a cab then the subway we didn't talked much I was so fucking worried where is she ?<br>-what happened to her?-  
>She said<br>-um she is lost-  
>-and where are we going-<br>-to her favorite spot in town maybe she is there-  
>She nodded when we hitt the park I started looking around<p>

**Mallorys Pov**

You are so fucking stupid Mallory why did you even came is clearly a personal life shit and you come really mallory? Seriously? Shit! This will be so fucking awkward latter he started to walk around the park and I saw a little girl near the lake  
>-um Tyler-<br>I said he turned and looked at me he was frustrated  
>-what?-<br>He snapped, I pointed him the lake and he ran to the girl I walked to them but stood like 5 steps behind them I saw how the girl hugged Tyler, Tyler seemed relief I think I should go they are having a fucking family time which I will never have I only have my mom and I'm glad I don't have siblings imagine poor kid having to go through this that would be fucking sad I started to walk away when I heard Tyler shouted my name I turned back and saw him with a huge grin in his face I smiled I don't know why but I did he was walking towards me with the little girl holding his hand  
>-Mallory-<br>He said now he was close to me the girl looked at me I smiled awkwardly  
>-Caroline this is Mallory she found you-<br>Caroline looked at me and smiled  
>-hey-<br>I said she blushed ... Awkward silence okay so I made the biggest mistake coming with him now I know one member of his family shit I wish a fucking train could ran over me right now  
>-Mallory I will go to drop Caroline at my parents .. Want to come ?-<br>He said .. I looked around  
>-no thanks I have something to do -<br>He whispered something to Caroline and walked to me and put his lips on my ear  
>-we have something pending-<br>He said I smirk like a fucking idiot then bit my lip  
>-wait for me at my apartment-<br>He said I love how this boy's mind work I nodded he walked back to Caroline  
>-well Caroline a pleasure um see you soon-<br>I said  
>-the pleasure was mine-<br>She said smiling at me I smiled back at her and walked away  
>Ok Mallory think about what just happened the girl was cute but I don't want to see her again cuz that would mean that I hang out with Tyler like talk and shit like that this shit its just not for me<p>

I woke up next to Tyler , shit , he was still asleep Mallory look away , I was fighting with myself I gave up and stared at him , he looked like he was in such a peace and he was breathing heavily , don't do it Mallory don't, shit my hand was now running through his hair I stared at him it felt so good a phone ringing brought me back to reality  
>-allo?-<br>I whispered and walked out of the apartment  
>-I'm waiting for you ! you were suppose to be here at 6:30-<br>Shit I forgot about breakfast  
>-im on my way sorry-<p>

I walked in and saw Evie eating  
>-I was starving and you didn't show up so-<br>She said motioning to the food I smiled at her  
>-yeah its ok I'm not really hungry-<br>-whatever now tell me what the fuck is going on between Tyler and you-  
>I smiled at his name like a fucking idiot<br>-we are fuckbuddies -  
>She maid a strange face<br>-uhh fuckbuddies you know they never stay that way -  
>I glared at her<br>-yes it does-  
>-yeah and what's up with all the fucking movies like no strings attached , friends with benefits , love and other drugs...-<br>I cut her  
>-shit Evie you should stop watching fucking movies they are just movies real life is so fucking different-<br>I told her it sounded more bitchy than I mean it  
>-okay its your life hoe-<br>We kept talking for a while about random shit and then she left for school so did I someone smacked my ass I turned to see Nathan  
>-hey baby-<br>He said I glared at him  
>-what the fuck was that?-<br>I snapped  
>-someone is not in her best mood today-<br>-that why you shouldn't be fucking pissing with me -  
>-i just came to tell you that you mom was yesterday at my place-<br>-i don't want to talk about that fucker-  
>I walked away I didn't care what my mom was doing fucking there<br>School went by fast which was good when I came out I went home surprisingly my mom was there  
>-Mallory-<br>She said she looked angry  
>-where the fuck is my necklace?-<br>I stared at her confused  
>-um what?-<br>-my black necklace with diamonds! I bet you fucking steal it to give it to your friends-  
>What the fuck?<br>- I don't even know what necklace are you talking about but if someone steal you should go and yell at the dick that is upstairs -  
>I snapped she stared at me with anger and slap<br>-don't you fucking talk to me like that Mallory-  
>-yeah now I should fucking respect you when you let everyone fuck you -<br>I said ok it was a low punch but who fucking cared  
>She slapped me again I stared at her and walked to my room my phone rang I wasn't in the fucking mood<br>-what?-  
>I answered<br>-Mallory! Hey!-  
>It was Tyler a surprise<br>-what's do you want?-  
>I said I sounded so pissed<br>-maybe I can call latter-  
>He said I sighted<br>-don't .. Tyler .. What happened-  
>I calmed myself<br>-um I was wondering well its just a um my friend-  
>I laughed<br>-just fucking spit it Tyler-  
>He sighted<br>-its that a friend is coming to town and I was wondering if you wanted to come and have dinner wit us-  
>He said wtf? This was something I wasn't expecting is this like a date ? Wtf?<br>-like a date?-  
>-no no we are just going to dinner like fucking friends-<br>I smiled  
>-okay-<br>-ill pick you up at 8-  
>-kay see you latter then-<br>-bye -  
>I smiled<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 Aiden

**Tyler's Pov**

Aiden was in town he was back for a few weeks Aiden was looking around the apartment  
>-i know you miss me pretty boy-<br>He said and picked up something I heard him laugh  
>-who is she-<br>He said showing me a thong.. Mallory's thong  
>-none of your fucking business-<br>He chuckled  
>-man I'm here for few weeks and you treat me like that well I don't care is she hot? Do you think I could-<br>I cut him  
>-don't you dare -<br>-well does she have any hot friend?-  
>-um yeah but she is young-<br>He raised his eyebrow  
>-how young-<br>-she just turned 18-  
>He laughed<br>-fuck man! I must know her before I leave call her and let's have dinner tonight -  
>I smiled I wanted to have dinner with her and this is the perfect excuse<br>-well man ill be at ally's don't have fun without me -  
>He said walking out of the door I frowned I didn't like he still hanging out with ally<br>But anyway I have more important things to do I stared at the phone come on Tyler don't be a fucking pussy just do it I held the phone and dialed Mallory's I started sweating what the fuck  
>-what?-<br>She was angry this was so fucking wrong I wanted to hang, dick just ask her  
>-Mallory! Hey!-<br>-what do you want?-  
>Okay she was so angry this is not the moment to call I took a breath<br>-maybe I can call latter-  
>-don't .. Tyler .. What happened-<br>She said awkwardly come on Tyler have the guts to tell her  
>-um I was wondering well its just a um my friend-<br>I started stutter like a fucking idiot she laughed shit now she wiLl think that I am a complete idiot  
>-just fucking spit it Tyler-<br>She said I swear I could hear her smile I sighted  
>-its that a friend is coming to town and I was wondering if you wanted to come and have dinner wit us-<br>I can't believe I just said it it there was a moment of silence when she finally spoke  
>-like a date?-<br>Yeah like a date I actually wanted it to be a date  
>-no no we are just going to dinner like fucking friends-<br>I said saying a little be lauder the word friend  
>-okay-<br>She said by now I had a huge grin in my face  
>-ill pick you up at 8-<br>-kay see you later then-  
>-bye -<br>I said I was grinning like a fucking cartoon. My phone rang  
>-um Tyler-<br>It was Mallory I smiled  
>-what?-<br>I asked  
>-i have to wear a dress cuz I don't own a dress-<br>She told me  
>-neh don't worry -<br>-oh okay then see you later-  
>She said and hung oh god how much I enjoyed her company so much that I'm starting to feel pain when she is not around and that is bad I shouldn't feel that way I shook my head how lame are you Tyler?<br>I took a shower and put on a jeans and a brown t-shirt and grabbed a beer when Aiden walked in  
>-so are you ready? Oh and btw ally is coming too-<br>Aiden casually said  
>-what? Are you fucking out of your mind?-<br>I yelled at him  
>-she wanted to come man I couldn't help it and you moved on she did to so what's the problem-<br>I frown at him I swear I could rip his fucking head that was filled with fucking air  
>-well man its 7:30 I think we should be going to ... Molly?-<br>-Mallory-  
>I said I was fucking mad at him I glared at him and walked out of the apartment<br>The way to Mallory's house was quite when Aiden tried to talk I glared at him when I finally reached Mallory's it was 8:05 ,should I call her and tell her I'm here or should I just knock her door? What the fuck! I don't know anything about her parents I barely know about her I took a deep breath and get out of the car but I was so fucking coward that I dialed her number  
>-Tyler!-<br>She said I smiled at she saying my name  
>-hey um I'm here-<br>-wow you are punctual-  
>I laughed<br>-ill be there in a sec-  
>She said I waited a few minutes she walked out of the door she was wearing some skinny jeans with converse of course and a shirt that covered her inner thighs and she was wearing black make up as usual but this time it looked cleaner she looked so fucking hot I bet I had a boner<p>

**Mallory's Pov****  
><strong>  
>I was putting on my makeup when my phone rang I can't believe I'm actually going out with Tyler this is breaking my own fucking rules I answered it was Tyler<br>-Tyler!-  
>I said smiling okay this is so fucking wrong but I will let myself enjoy this night and well deal with whatever that happens tonight latter besides what if I die tomorrow its not that I want a relationship or some shit like that just let me know him better<br>-hey um I'm here-  
>I looked at the clock it was early<br>-wow you are punctual-  
>I heard his laugh its a sound that really turns me on<br>-ill be there in a sec-  
>I told him and hang I finished my makeup and walked out of the house I stared at him. And smiled he looked hot as always but he had something different today we awkwardly hugged each other and a dark-haired guy stepped out of the car I waited to Tyler to introduce him to me but he did it himself<br>-hey I'm Aiden-  
>He said extending his hand to me I shook his hand<br>-I'm Mallory-  
>-yeah that I know-<br>He said smiling at me  
>-so should we be going?-<br>Tyler said I nodded and followed him I realized he was driving! A car! I smiled  
>-where did you steal this?-<br>I said pointing the car he laughed so Aiden  
>-i didn't its from my parents I kind of borrowed it-<br>-so you steal from your parents huh? Nice-  
>I said raising my eyebrows when we get inside the car I was talking to Aiden most of the time he was in the passenger seat if it wasn't a date I didn't have to be sitting next to Tyler Aiden was a cool guy he told me so many things about Tyler he was a wild animal when we reached the place Tyler seemed uncomfortable Aiden walked inside the place and I was about to follow him when he grabbed my arm<br>-Mallory?-  
>He said I stared at him<br>-whats wrong?-  
>I asked him<br>-its just that ally my ex is coming so it would be a little awkward believe me if I knew she was coming I wouldn't asked you to come-  
>What the fuck w I'm I fucking rebound girl or what that he rather her than me?<br>-so then I don't see why I should be doing fucking here-  
>I snapped walking away I heard him curse he walked behind me and reached me<br>-i didn't mean it that way!-  
>-Tyler its pretty fucking clear you want to be with that bitch what do you want me to bone aiden so you two can be alone or do you want me to-<br>He cut me I felt my hands turning into fist I wanted to punch him so fucking bad  
>-geee! Mallory! Let me fucking explain I don't even like ally she is just another girl I wanted this to be a nice night but Aiden had to fucked that inviting ally!-<br>He told me I was till mad but more with myself why would I care if he wanted to spend time with his ex I should give a shit  
>-i want you to be here tonight -<br>He said grabbing my hand  
>-lets go inside-<br>He said I nodded we walked inside hand in hand I don't fucking know why but it felt so right I looked at Aiden he was sitting next to a beautiful blonde girl we sat down  
>-its nice to see you again Tyler -<br>The girl said Tyler faked a smile  
>-ally this is Mallory-<br>-Hey-  
>I said I didn't give a shit if that bitch liked me she glared at me I wanted so bad to show her my fucking middle finger so Aiden broke the silence telling us about how amazing was LAX and then Tyler joined the conversation talking about their old times and suddenly the bitch was in the conversation I felt so out of place I will never live what they lived they had a family and money things I don't and never will have I started texting with Evie about how lame I was about coming here she said that it wouldn't take long to Tyler asked me out on a date I didn't fucking agreed with her Tyler seemed happy and about what they talked ally made him happy if there was a fucking chance to us I wouldn't be good for him I have so much shit going through my life by now and he seems that he need help<br>-so Mallory how old are you?-  
>The blonde-bitch asked<br>-18-  
>I wouldn't ask her age I didn't give a shit I don't even remember her fucking name she looked at Tyler with a disapproval look<br>-you are young-  
>-yeah I know-<br>-Tyler is 21 almost 22-  
>-so..and what does it have to do with you? Why do you even care?-<br>Tyler laughed  
>-i just care about him-<br>Uhh that bitch I couldn't take her I bite my tongue I had so much to tell her but I should keep shout  
>Tyler stood up and motion me to go with him I did as he said we walked away from the table<br>-sorry about ally she is just fucking crazy-  
>I nodded I didn't know what to say<br>-so we are going to a club if you want to come-  
>I felt a smiled cross my face<br>-only if you want me to -  
>What the <strong>fucking hell<strong> did I just said  
>-i always want you to come-<br>He lean in and I did too then he kissed me and I kissed him back this kiss was so different from the others this was not just an action this kiss was gentle sweet , not rough and urgent, I put my hands round his neck and started twisting my fingers in his hair  
>-So guys are you co-<br>I pushed away Tyler I was so fucking scared of what I just felt this is not right I stared at Tyler shocked he stared at me smiling ally and Aiden walked to where we were standing  
>-are you coming?-<br>Ally-bitchy said I nodded and glared at her the kiss man this will be so awkward I liked it I really liked it but its just not right, Aiden was driving and Tyler shotgun I was sitting in the back with ally, Aiden and I start talking ally and Tyler were in silence when we arrived the club Aiden was making moves on me it was even more awkward than before Aiden opened the door for me and I saw Tyler glaring at him so fucking awkward Mallory you are so stupid you should've said no we walked inside and ally left with Aiden and I didn't see Tyler anywhere I went to the bar and asked for some drinks after a few drinks I went to the dance floor all by myself and a guy came up he was old  
>-Hey- he said I stared at him I couldn't think right shit I need to go to the restroom<br>I ran to the bathroom hope that guy fuck off when I came out of the bathroom the old man were there he touch my face  
>-You are so beautiful-<br>-thanks-  
>I said and walk away he grabbed me by the hip please don't this have to be a fucking joke<br>-Leave me alone dickhead-  
>I said and removed his hands he putted them again in my hips all happened so fast from nowhere and punch the dude on the face so hard that he fall Tyler grabbed my hand and walked me outside we were both a little drunk it was dark I caught his eyes he was angry and he was squeezing to tight my wrist<br>-Shit you are hurting me-  
>He released my hand<br>-Sorry-he muttered turned around and put his head against the wall and put his hands on his face and started cursing I didn't know what to do I just stood there like an idiot watching him I didn't think well I guess its because the alcohol 


	9. Chapter 9 Im Sorry

**Tyler's Pov**

That fucking oldfatpig he tried to touch her! Shit I should've killed him I heard someone scream I uncovered my face and stared at Mallory  
>-Tyler-<br>And a I felt a punch in my face there were 3 guys but one hit me I started hitting him and shit until the cops came I felt the blood in my forehead I got lost for some moments but I was looking for Mallory I looked around and she was talking well much like yelling at a cope I laughed because of her face she was making I loved how she got angry I was handcuff and they handcuff Mallory too we were in the same police car when we arrived the station we were in the same cell Mallory looked pieced but we didn't talked I told her I will bail her out after a few mins Aiden appeared. With a fucking lawyer  
>-You didn't!-<br>I shouted  
>-Hell I did you are stupid! What were you ? You know what don't tell me- he looked at Mallory -is she coming with us?- I nodded<br>-You are fucking idiot Aiden you just .. Just fuck off- I said trying to control myself Mallory and I started walking when she said  
>-This is all your fucking. But fault you should've never hit that fucking asshole I can defend myself I don't need your help now I will spend all my fucking money to pay you! you dickhead!-. She shouted<br>-Sorry mallory I just didn't know you enjoyed being raped and you don't need to fucking pay me-  
>I shouted I was so pissed about Aiden and now this ! She looked hurt<br>-I don't fucking enjoy being-  
>-Being-<br>-Being-  
>She started stutter it surprised me she never stutter I stared at her<br>-Stop doing fucking that!-  
>She yelled and she was about to hit me but I grabbed her hand<br>-What?- I yelled  
>-Just fucking let me go- I did as she said -you are a fucking asshole you know you say shit about me and you don't fucking know !-<br>She started walking away  
>-Sorry but it seemed fucking clear you enjoyed it-<br>I don't know what I said it but this time her eyes were full of tears she comes with surprise after surprise I hurt her I didn't mean to  
>-You really are an asshole-<br>She walked away I let her go , why did she cry? What did I do? I don't know but I feel like a complete douche

**Mallory's Pov**

Fuck Tyler he makes me emotional he made me cry what the fuck I never cry he is an idiot I don't fucking enjoy being rape I walked home even thought it was far my phone rang a few times it was Tyler I didn't answer I finally reached home I walked inside jen was at work and Ethan who-thehell knows where he is but I'm glad he is not here I went to my room and fall sleep to soon

A noise woke me up I looked at the clock it was 6 am Saturday I frowned and walked out of my room I saw Ethan was outside my door in robe I freaked out and returned to my room I tried to close the door but he put his foot shit  
>-You are never home- he said angrily I didn't answer I just stared at him -you are a very bad girl-<br>-Yeah then why the fuck you are messing with me-  
>-You are not allowed to swear-<br>-Yeah and who -  
>He punched me on the stomach and then ...<p>

He walked out of my room I couldn't move I felt like I was dying I just can't take it I crawl myself in the floor I didn't noticed the time my mom walked in  
>-Lazzy ass ! -<br>She glared at me -someone is fucking waiting for you downstairs-  
>Yes! Evie I ran out of my room I felt so weak I could pass out in any moment I felt so fucking dirty I opened the door and it wasn't evie it was ... Tyler I closed the door remembering the things he said<br>-Just listen please open the door I know you are there-  
>He knocked and knocked and knocked until jen walked downstairs<br>-Open the fucking door-  
>She glared at me then walked to the kitchen I opened the door<br>-What do you want?-  
>-Look I don't know what I said shit I don't even know what I did wrong but let me make it up to you tonight-<br>He have a crooked smile by now  
>-How- I said raising an eyebrow<br>-Um - he looked down -taking you on a- he ran his fingers through his hair -a date- okay that shocked me  
>-Like the last time- I didn't want to know about ally again<br>-Um no just like you and me you know-  
>-Um yeah that would be cool but you need to know I don't do that shit of going out to expensive places -<br>He smiled in relief and chuckled "we won't go to some expensive shit"  
>-Mallory!-<br>My mom yelled  
>-I should be going-<br>-Yeah-  
>-Ill pick you up at seven-<br>-Uh-uh- and I closed the door why the fuck did I said yes  
>-who the fuck was that?-<br>My mom said  
>-a friend-<br>-I've seen him in the club a few times -  
>What? Tyler at the striper club?<br>-fucking awesome-  
>I said and walked to my room what was tyler doing in a strip club? What if he recognizes my mom! I dialed Evie<br>-mally mall! - she was probably drunk but at 11 am? -hey um I kind of fucked up-  
>-you fucked it up? Neh-<br>She said with sarcasm  
>-shut the fuck up are you drunk?-<br>-nope-  
>She said popping the p I hung she was clearly drunk<p>

I need to see Stephan but anyways I put on the first thing I found some worn out jeans and with a black shirt and my grey converse I started brushing my hair and putted on some make up Tyler is really punctual so I was ready by 6:30 I went downstairs and watch some tv my mom walked  
>-where are you going?-<br>-out-  
>-yeah I fucking know that but where-<br>-why are you even asking-  
>I snapped she never asked<br>-i don't know-  
>And she walked away I think I fell asleep yeah I'm a lazy ass but so what9? I woke up because of my phone I answered<br>-hey-  
>I said<br>-Mallory I'm sorry I'm late I'm almost there please forgive me-  
>I looked at the clock it was 8 pm I frowned that fucking ass<br>-yeah ok -  
>- I'm here he said -<br>I hung and stretched then opened the door he was there he looked angry? But he smiled at me  
>-hey-<br>He said  
>-what's up-<br>He smiled one more time  
>-may I ask where the f are we going?-<br>I said when we started walking  
>-you'll see -<br>He answered  
>-so why were you late?-<br>-my dad-  
>He said angrily<br>-what happened is he ok?-  
>He laughed without humor<br>-he is perfectly fine that's the fucking problem-  
>Okay... That was a weird answer<br>-are you mad at me?-  
>I don't know why I asked<br>-no-  
>-then...-<br>-its just Aiden is a fucking asshole he called my dad now I need to pay him back for bailing me out of jail-  
>-oh your dad was that man?-<br>-no he was a fucking lawyer he would never go himfuckingself-  
>Oh shit I felt bad I needed to pay him back I got my money out from my jean pocket and handed to him<br>-here-  
>He looked at me confused<br>-fucking grab it!-  
>-why?-<br>-because I own you, you fucking bail me out-  
>-i don't need it Mallory-<br>-but your dad-  
>-look don't worry about it -<br>-but I'm your-  
>We stopped and he was in front of me<br>-friend-  
>- were here-<br>He said it was a fair we walked in he tried to do basketball but he sucked at it I laughed so hard when he failed I almost pee my pants I was having a fucking great time I smiled  
>-Let me try I bet I'm way better than you -<br>I said playfully  
>-Do me the honor-<br>He gave me the ball and guess what I won! A gigantic panda haha that fucker! He sucked at basketball really he laughed when I won it was actually fun I didn't snapped at him and he didn't snapped at me in the whole night that was just so fucking awesome they kicked us out of the fair obviously we needed to snap at somebody else we did it to one guy who was in the bottle game Tyler clearly have won an the son of a bitch didn't want to give him his price so we started yelling at him when we got kicked out we were laughing so hard  
>-that was so fucking awesome-<br>I said between laughs he was laughing too but then he look at me oddly and lean in and kissed me I kissed him back it was the same felling I had like last night when we stop for breathing I said  
>-i should go home-<br>-don't go-  
>He said he had a look in his eyes that just I don't know what the fuck he was doing but it was working I smiled at him<br>-i can stay a little bit longer-  
>We walked to a park and sit on a beach<br>-why were you mad earlier?-  
>He sighted -its just my dad and I don't get along and I don't want to ask him for anything its just so fucking complicated I don't even like my fucking family-<br>-but you like Caroline-  
>I said more than a question he chuckled<br>-i love her she make me want to live-  
>-that is great you have someone that cares about you , why don't you get along with your dad?-<br>-he rather his work than his daughter Caroline need him and he is fucking young ladies and shit-  
>He said angrily<br>- I didn't meet my dad -  
>I said I don't know why the fuck I said that I don't talk about my shit I put my hand in my mouth just in case I wanted to say some more he took my hand off<br>-don't shut me out-  
>He said looking in my eyes gee! I nodded<br>-do you want to spend the night at my place?-  
>I bite my lip<br>-yeh -  
>I said<p>

I woke up and Tyler wasn't by my side I heard voices in the living room I walked I was in panties and a blue shirt, it was Aiden and Tyler talking I smiled at them and Aiden eye fucked me and Tyler hit the back of his head  
>-You are awake-<br>Tyler said I laugh and put on a sweat pants I found I started talking with Aiden and Tyler  
>-so I almost have money to buy an apartment-<br>- you are so young I moved out at 20 -  
>Aiden said I glared at him<br>- I bet you were a fucking mama-boy-  
>I said laughing h e blushed<br>-why don't you stay here? Since Aiden left I'm looking for a fucking new roommate-  
>I nodded I don't want to live with him it would be awkward<br>-ill think about it - 


	10. Chapter 10 Is That A Yes?

**Tylers Pov**

Its been a few days we've being hanging out not just having sex now we talked and she was so funny we didn't snapped at each other as often as we used to , Aiden has already left but he exchanged phone number with mallory and he said he would be back soon , it was Thursday I was At work when my shift ended I walked home it was raining as there wasn't a tomorrow when I walked up the staircase I was soaking wet I walked inside and. There was Conor what the fuck he wanted?  
>-what's going on between Mallory and you huh?-<br>He said angrily what the fuck  
>- I don't know -<br>- don't play that card Tyler -  
>-Conor are you ok? What the fuck?-<br>-no, that's wrong she is just a fucking kid -  
>He yelled what the fuck is going on<br>-Conor what the fuck really!-  
>I shouted<br>-she have gone. Through a lot of shit she doesn't need someone with the same or fucking worse problems!-  
>Ok if I hit Conor I probably will en dead but who the fuck cares if he said another stupid shit I will kill him<br>-and why the fuck do you care?-  
>-she is like my fucking little sister ! I know her since she was 16-<br>- get the fuck out of my house-  
>I yelled he glared at me and walked out<p>

I woke up it was Sunday I will go to Mallory's and hang out I walked to her house which was as far as hell I knocked the door and a girl opened it wait I know her! She is from the club ! Shit!  
>-hey sweetheart-<br>She said  
>-is Mallory here?-<br>-no she doesn't live here -  
>-where is she?-<br>-i don't know and sincerely I don't care so good she moved out I couldn't stand her-  
>I was angry<br>-what? Why can't you stand her ! She is a fucking awesome girl you can't fucking talk about her like that-  
>I yelled she Closed the door I dialed Mallory<br>-Hey its Mallory if I don't answer its because I don't want to talk to you so fuck off- I hung

Its been weeks she doesn't return my calls and Conor and I are ok but we don't talk about Mallory so I decided to stalk Evie to know where Mallory is yeah I feel so fucking wrong doing this but I need to talk to her I know she feels the same way about me I followed Evie and finally hit the worst neighborhood and there was a house and knocked Mallory opened the door I started grinning I will come back tomorrow

I was standing in front of the door I knocked once and after a few seconds she opened the door  
>-we need to talk-<br>-Tyler I don't want to see you -

**Mallory's pov****  
><strong>  
>Since I decide to move the fuck out I've been having a blast really I heard a knock in the door I opened it it was Tyler what the fuck<br>-we need to talk-  
>He said<br>-tyler I don't want to see or talk to you-  
>I said I must stop this before its too late<br>-why?-  
>He said raising his eyebrow<br>-because this is wrong its not right we hanging out we can't Evie was fucking right-  
>-you are scared-<br>He said it wasn't a question I frown  
>-im not fucking scared I'm not afraid of anything shit Tyler just leave-<br>-you are scared I'm scared as shit too this really scares the shit out of me cuz last time I felt that ended so fucking bad-  
>I thought of ally -.- I hate that bitch I couldn't think of her having Tyler I didn't know what to say<br>-what am I scared of?-  
>-of what you feel-<br>I don't know why I slapped him  
>-what the fuck Mallory!-<br>He said  
>-see this is fucking wrong you cannot come to my place and say shit like that!-<br>-okay... Mallory just give it a chance we both know you feel it too-  
>I ran my fingers. Through my hair<br>-shit- I yelled and kissed him we had sex once again

-that means yes?-  
>He said<br>-yes to what?-  
>He wrapped his arms around me<br>-to be my girlfriend-  
>I removed his arm andstood up<br>-tyler no, I don't want to fucking hurt you -  
>I said desperately he needs to fucking understand I don't settle down<p>

-ill take the risk-

Geeee! Why the fuck he does not understand

-tyler I know ill break your heart just stay away-

-no-

-fuck off Tyler it was a mistake just leave-

He glared at me

-I come here to tell you what I feel and you kick me out-

-yes-

I said and push him to the door that ass he should really fuck off

Its been a few weeks tyler haven't call I felt bad I was a total bitch with him but it was worth it I mean he cant say shit like that I was at my place smoking when evie walked in

-what do you want to talk about-

She said sitting next to me

-its tyler I was a total bitch to him –

She light up her cigg

-yeah you bitch? Sure. She laughed – okay how do you feel about him-

I took a long drag of my cigg

-um I dunno-

You fucking knw Mallory but like tyler said you are fucking scared

-I know how you feel about him you don't need to say it out loud its ok just that you are aware that you know its okay- she said I smiledbut then my smile dissapeard

-but what if he doesn't feel the same way about me now that I was a bitch to him-

She laughed – im so fucking sure he still likes you dude-

I raised my eyebrows

-how the fuck you know?-

-conor- she told me like it was a obvious I sighted

We After evie left I left too I wasn't thinking straight but whatever I started walking to Tyler's place after a few hours I reach his building I knocked his door he opened it

-Mallory? what the fuck are you doing here I thought you hated me- he said god this man is so fucking stupid I didn't say anything I just kissed him I've miss him he was sort of my best friend or some shit like that and there we go again with the sex thing

He layed beside me breathless I turned around to face him

-hey- I told him he smiled at me I smiled back

-what are you doing here? I mean I enjoy your company and shit but I thoug-

I cut him off I cant believe im about to say this but screw the world

-im sorry-

I told him I was planning to tell him that I have the same feelings for him but I just couldn't he stared at me he was waiting for me to say something I sighed and looked at the celling

-I acted like a total bitch and I'm sorry really sorry I just don't know what the fuck happened-

He grabbed my face to make me face him I closed my eyes

-what?-

Oh god this was so fucking awkward

– I'm sorry okay-

He smiled

-you are forgiven wow your way to ask for forgiveness its just so fucking hot- he said and chuckled I laughed slightly

-what are we going to do with you Mallory-

He said and put his arm around me I buried my face in his chest

-I've change my mind – I muttered

-what?- he asked fuck god help me

-I've change my mind- I said a little bit louder

-so it's a yes?- he asked I didn't looked at him I closed my eyes


	11. Chapter 11 Yes

-um yeah- I finally opened my eyes

He smiled he had a 4 year old smile that made my heart fucking stop I smiled back  
>-nice place you have by the way-<br>He said rolling his eyes  
>-why did you moved out?-<br>I sat on the bed and looked down  
>-long story-<br>He sat next to me and put his hand on my cheek  
>-don't shut me out-<br>I took a deep breath  
>-i will tell you just not today-<br>I don't want to tell him he will look me with pity I don't want that  
>-okay- he said and lay on the bed -want to grab breakfast ?-<br>-um I'm busy today but tomorrow we can -  
>-what are you going to do? I mean I'm just curious-<br>- um just work -  
>He sat and stared at me<br>- you have a work? That's amazing, what is it?-  
>- I'm a drug dealer and I'm runin-<br>He cut me  
>-what?a drug dealer ? You can't do that ots fucking dangerous!-<br>He stood up  
>-yeah give the name of a fucking job that I can make this much money without selling myself!-<br>-i don't know but you can't! Stop it Mallory you won't go to that fucking job-  
>-fuck off Tyler you are not my fucking dad I do whatever I like you asshole-<br>I yelled at him gee what's wrong with him he should fuckoff now before I break his nose  
>-Mallory you-<br>I cut him off  
>-fuck off I said-<br>He walked out of my house I shut the fucking door he can't tell me what to do I do whatever I like .  
>I changed my clothes and walk to Stephens house I knocked the door and Michelle opened the door<br>-Mallory! A surprise!-  
>I walked in Stephan was sitting in the couch and I sat in the couch infrot of him<br>-so you my girls, I told you to come cuz we have a fucking problem-  
>Michelle sat next to him and he put his arm around her<br>-what is it sweetheart-  
>She said staring at him<br>-the cops, they came yesterday to make me questions and I've seen a cop in your area momo-  
>I don't why the hell he called me that way but I hated it but well this is not important now<br>-you need to change your spot -  
>He said<br>-at the alley near your place that's perfect-  
>-i don't live there anymore-<br>-whatever you can go there that will be you new spot-  
>I nodded and walked out fuck near jen and Ethan but ill live with that just some pills and snort some shit and ill make it through<br>And Stephan give me the drug way less expensive than I used to buy it so its cool

**Tyler's Pov****  
><strong>  
>I can't believe she does that for living and her place is so fucking shitty she don't even have electricity I don't want her to live like that ill ask her to move in with me I hope she says yes iim still mad at her for doing that but its her life I just uhh I hit the wall<br>-Shit!-  
>I yelled I heard my phone ring and I answer it<br>-hey-  
>-tyler mom wants you to come to dinner-<br>-at what time?-  
>-7 and I have an exposition tomorrow I wonder if you want to come...-<br>-i would love to go champ-  
>-okay see you latter-<br>She hang I need to make things work between Mallory and I we both have temper and man that's bad but we also have this weirdest connection but whatever I will ask her for forgiveness before dinner  
>But shit why do we do that always is snap sex cute moment sex and then all over again<p>

I walked inside my parents house and Caroline ran to hug me I lifted her up  
>-hey champ-<br>I hugged my mom we started eating when Caroline said  
>-i have an extra ticket for ally-<br>-that would be lovely you two going together-  
>My mom said I was fucking pissed<br>-why this family can't get over her?-  
>-she was her first real relationship and she was so nice to all of us even to your dad-<br>-stop it mom is this about I need someone? Ill take someone to the exposition tomorrow-  
>-who is it? Your new girlfriend?-<br>I smile  
>-you remember the girl that found you?-<br>I told Caroline  
>-Mallory-<br>She say  
>-yes her I will bring her- if she wants to come right and if we can get along till tomorrow<br>My mom smiled  
>-im looking forward to meet her-<br>Maybe Mallory wasn't the nicest person in the world but I like her that way I imagine Mallory swearing like a sailor in front of my mom I shook my head we finished dinner and I said goodbye and made my way to mallory's , there was a car in front her house I koked a boy opened it I wanted to kill him then Mallory walk and she smiled at me  
>-um Tyler Stephan , Stephan Tyler-<br>I stared at her  
>-he is my sort of boss-<br>I relaxed and walked in  
>-well I have to leave a pleasure Tyler -<br>And Stephan walked out Mallory had her eyes red she was fucking high  
>-i missed you and your little friend down there - she said unbuttoning my shirt I stopped her I needed to talk to her<br>-you don't want me?-  
>She said sad<br>-i do but I need to talk to you and why the fuck are you high? Please tell me that its just because a joint-  
>She laughed and touch my face<br>-no pretty boy I snort some line you want some?-  
>-Mallory why you do this?-<br>-because Tyler my life is not fucking easy-  
>-tell me I want to help you -<br>I tried to hug her she started hitting me  
>-take your fucking hands off of me-<br>She suddenly passed out from nowhere  
>-Mallory?-<br>She didn't answer shit I lay her on her bed and lay beside her and fell asleep

**Mallory's Pov****  
><strong>  
>I woke up and felt something heavy on my waist I opened my eyes and it was Tyler's arm I turned around to face him and smile I really don't remember why we fight last night I bet it was about shit but I don't care I ran my finger through his hair we were now dating, right? So I can do that shit girlfriends do he smiled but he still had his eyes closed<br>-Morning- he muttered  
>-Morning- I smiled at him -so what's the plan for today?- I asked him as I got up<br>-Um would you come with me to a exposition of my sister it would really mean a lot to her and shit ya know -  
>-yeah that would be fucking cool -<br>He stood up and kissed me I kissed him back he lift me and pushed me against the wall  
>- I missed- I crashed my lips against his and moan in his mouth -you yesterday- he said between kisses suddenly all our clothes were out and we were on the bed<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 Past

So we will go to that shit I didn't know what was about so I putted on my jeans and a worn out t-shirt and some make up I didn't put that dark I will go with his sister so I must behave but with Tyler around it comes difficult to me I stared at Tyler he has spent all the day here he told me how crappy was this fucking house I agreed with him but I didn't have enough money for other shit , he was talking on the phone he looked pissed  
>"You better be there" I heard him say to the phone and hung "fuck" he yelled and hitted the pillow okay wtf is going on<br>-Tyler?-  
>He looked at me with fierce blue eyes<br>-sorry its just my fucking dad if he doesn't make it today I will kill him-  
>What? His dad? His parents will be fucking there?<br>-your parents will be there?-  
>He nodded I didn't know what to say or think what the fucking hell? We've been in this shit like for a freaking day and he will introduce me to his parents<br>-Mallory? Hey? We have to go- he said snapping his fingers in front of me  
>-yeah let's go-<br>He putted his hand on my hand and I didn't mind I thought this would be awkward but It wasn't the case we walked to the subway and inside it there was a man staring at me Tyler must realize that cuz he put his finger under my chin and kissed me then he lay his hands on my hips we finally hit the place we walked in and everybody was wearing dresses and suits Tyler looked at me in the eye and we both laughed he was wearing a worn out jeans and a red t-shirt  
>-shit someone should've warned me-<br>He said smiling obviously all the fucking people glared at us but who gives a shit Tyler and I were hand in hand I let him lead the way and then I say Caroline she stared at our hands and smile in approval that was so fucking weird  
>-hey champ-<br>Tyler hugged her without release my hand and she hugged him back  
>-Hey Caroline-<br>I smiled at her and hugged her she hugged me back I looked behind her and there was this amazing drawings it was Tyler (he realised my hand when I hugged her sister) I stared at the picture well drawing of Tyler it was fucking perfect it has his jaw line and he was smoking of course I laughed  
>-who draw this-<br>I said pointing the drawing of Tyler Caroline shyly said  
>-me-<br>I was surprise she was so little and she draw like this shit the only thing I know who to draw a person is with circles and lines she did this perfectly  
>-shut up! This is amazing! And you are so little you are so talented-<br>I said she smiled at me -thank you maybe I could draw something for you-  
>I smiled<br>-thanks that would be awesome really this is perfect what else do you draw-  
>She smiled at me and grabbed my hand I'm usually not this fucking way with people and I hated kids but this girl was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. And she walked to a wall with a lot of drawings there was other of Tyler he was smiling in this one I looked up and saw in the drawing a man that didn't smile his eyes were hard -who is he?-<br>-my dad -  
>She said I smiled at her and she showed me more drawings every single of them were just amazing then I realized I haven't seen Tyler a women with a huge smile walked to us<br>-Caroline I see you made a friend-  
>She said smiling at me<br>-yes mom but its Tyler's girlfriend-  
>She said wtf? I smiled awkwardly it was true but out loud it sounded just fucking odd<br>-oh- the women smiled -I'm Diane , Tyler's mom its a pleasure-  
>She said extending her hand where the fuck is Tyler he left me with his sister and mom ! He will fucking pay for this shit I shook her hand<br>-I'm Mallory a pleasure-  
>We exchange some words when I couldn't take it anymore<br>-have you seen Tyler?-  
>I asked her<br>-oh yes he was at the backyard -  
>-thanks-<br>When I find that fucker he will hear me I walked to the backyard and he wasn't there I light up a cigg and then I bumped into someone Nathan what the fuck was he doing here? He was wearing a suit like everybody else -Mallory! What a surprise what brings you here?-  
>The fucking asshole I'm looking for -um a friend made drawings and shit and what brings you here?-<br>-my sister-  
>He said smiling<br>-i should introduce you to her-  
>No please don't no more family fuck I shouldn't have come I was about to say something when I felt someone's hands in my hips and a kiss on the cheek I turned around and it was Tyler I glared at him<br>-here is my girl-  
>He said warping his hand around my waist<br>-I'm Tyler by the way-  
>He said and extended his hand to Nathan<br>-what the fuck Mallory?-  
>He said<br>-um its Tyler my sorta um boyfriend-  
>Nathan started laughing so hard he bend down when he stopped I glared at him<br>-its a joke right you never date-  
>-she change her mind -<br>Tyler answer for me  
>Nathan laughed once more and then he excused himself and walked away I turned to face Tyler<br>-who the fuck was him?-  
>He said<br>-oh don't play that where the fuck were you you left me with your sister and your mom!-  
>I almost yelled<br>-my mom?-  
>-yeah she introduce herself and you were fucking gone-<br>-sorry its just my dad-  
>He muttered angrily<br>-whatever if you do that again I will fucking kill you-  
>He laugh because my threat and kissed me I kissed him back<br>-lets go back with Caroline-  
>I nodded we walked to where Caroline was and Diane<br>-Tyler! Son you should've be wearing a suit-  
>-i kind off forgot about that -<br>Diane kissed his forehead  
>-look Tyler-<br>Caroline said pointing the drawing of her father I think Tyler faked a smile and Diane whispered to him  
>-is he coming?-<br>-he has to come-  
>Tyler said we talked about 2 hour and Tyler walked out angrily with a drawing in his hand I followed him<br>-where are you going?-  
>-to kill that bastard- he said walking to I don't know where<br>-who? are you leaving me Tyler again fucking alone?-  
>-shut the fuck up-<br>-don't you fucking talk to me like that I came here and shit and you-  
>-see you latter-<br>And he left I didn't know where the fuck he was heading and I was so fucking pissed he left me again with his family Diane walked and put her arm around me  
>-he has his temper- she said rubbing my arm<br>-where is he going I don't even know what the hell why is he so freaking mad?-  
>-he is going to where his dad is they don't get along to well- she said with a sight<br>-why?-  
>-you should ask him honey-<br>She said , I will do he just can't runaway like fucking that , that's sick I was so mad I wanted to hit someone or something but instead of that I went inside they had free boost so I started drinking and light up a joint I started to feel dizzy I walked inside  
>-Caroline you are so talented keep drawing see you soon-<br>I hugged her and hailed a cab I felt so fucking dizzy I walked inside Tyler's I knew where he had his key I fell down when I walked in I laid on the couch waiting for him to show up he finally walked inside with his bike is stood up and stared at him  
>-what the fuck was that?-<br>-my fucking dad dint show the fuck up to Caroline's exposition-  
>-you could have told me -<br>He didn't said anything he just kissed me roughly I push him off  
>-fuck Tyler you leave me there and you think we can have sex sorry but I'm not the slut-ally- I said yelling<br>-shit Mallory I'm sorry okay I'm so fucking sorry that it fucking bothered you, you shouldn't have gone to that if that bother you so much-  
>-you are fucking right I shouldn't -<br>I said walking to the door  
>-don't you leave-<br>He yelled  
>-or what?-<br>I said challenge him he punched the wall  
>-just fucking stay-<br>I don't know why but I started kissing him and he did too he pushed me against the wall and we had sex

Tyler's Pov

I woke up next to Mallory my arm was around her I smiled I kissed her hair she smelled so good so fresh she turned around  
>-i didn't mean to wake you up-<br>-don't worry-  
>She said and kissed me then I stood up<br>-mm you want a sandwich cuz its the only shit I have to eat-  
>She laugh and stood up<br>-yeah its ok-  
>She walked to my living room and to the table and grabbed a picture<br>-who is he?-  
>She said showing me the picture<br>-Michael-  
>-from your chest?-<br>I smiled  
>-yeah, he is my brother -<br>-cool he was there yesterday?-  
>I shook my head<br>-he is dead-  
>I said looking down I heard her coming close<br>-how?-  
>-he killed himself-<br>I felt a tear running down my cheek she grabbed my face  
>-hey its okay ... I'm so sorry but geeze I don't know what to say um well you know shit happens but you know that's just how life works I don't mean to be rude but uhm you know-<br>She was a mess really a mess so do I  
>-that's why you don't talk to your dad?-<br>She figured it out I took a breath and sat in the couch I can't believe I'm about to tell her  
>-yeah its just that -<p>

_Flashback___

_I'm finally 18 today I will hang out with mike and his friends this will be so fucking epic he did drugs and I've been into them like for a month I fucking love them I walked inside his apartment he was 22 the lights were off I frowned__  
><em>_-mike?-__  
><em>_No answer maybe he is fucking asleep ill wake him up, mike have some issues with drugs and alcohol still he's is the best brother ever, I walked inside his room and turn the lights on , and look at something that was hanging from the celling I looked closer it was mike! Hanging there dead I ran out I wasn't thinking straight I dialed my dad__  
><em>_-dad its mike he is dead-__  
><em>_-what? Why didn't you fucking took care of him what happened?-__  
><em>_-he killed himself-__  
><em>_-where were you when he did that you fucking asshole-__  
><em>_End_  
>-we used to hang out a lot he was my best friend my family was perfect back then- I said smiling but then looked away<br>-He keeps blaming me for Michaels dead he is right I knew he had issues and i-  
>-Tyler shut the fuck up its not your fault really! If you were there anyways you couldn't have stopped him so stop blaming yourself its not your fault you were not a babysitter just don't blame yourself!-<br>She said she was angry  
>-are you mad at me?-<br>-yes-  
>-why?-<br>-you keep blaming yourself when it was obviously not your fucking fault-  
>She said I laughed because of her tone and wrapped my arms around her<br>-i don't like you blaming your self-  
>She said looking at my chest I guess that she was looking at the tattoo. <p>


	13. Chapter 13 Ethan

I sighted she can't change that whatever she says or do just won't change that...  
>-now your turn why did you moved out-<br>She tense up and looked at her hands  
>-well my mom is a hooker and um alcoholic and shit so I didn't wanted to be around her anyways she doesn't loves me so who gives a shit-<br>I hugged her I saw the pain in her eyes I wanted it to go fucking away I had a flashback of her mom at her house I've seen her before at the strip club... I didn't go there for pleasure just to take care of some shit  
>-she loves you-<br>-you don't fucking know so just don't say anything I don't want to fight-  
>-okay.. You lived alone with your mom or who is Ethan , your dad?-<br>She shook her head this time she had watery eyes  
>-i don't fucking know who is my dad-<br>I hugged her and kissed the top of her head she wiped her tears and stared at me  
>-you fucking idiot-<br>She said with smile  
>-why?-<br>-you make me all sentimental and shit-  
>I laughed<p>

A few weeks have passed we didn't bring out mikes or her moms theme and it was okay I didn't mind ...  
>I finally convinced Mallory to move in with me she did it because the guy who rent her the house ask her to fuck him and she said no so she moved in with me we will go for her stuff today she is at her place now I'm at fucking work<br>-hey how can I help you?-  
>I said to guy who was looking for something<br>-i was looking for a book but look what I've found -  
>He said with a book in his hand<br>-i will take this-  
>-okay so what's your name sir-<br>I said as I slid the book inside a plastic bag  
>-Ethan-<br>He said and stared at me he took his wallet and I saw inside it when he opened to take the money there was a picture of a girl..Sleeping? Mallory?  
>He gave me the money I was staring at the pic<br>-is she your daughter?-  
>Maybe I found her dad! Yes that's not a fucking option he couldn't be fucking stalking her<br>- no, its my niece , she is lost have you seen her-  
>-he showed me the picture of Mallory she was sleeping in the pic<br>- no sorry-  
>I don't know why the fuck I lied but I did he smiled at me and walked away<p>

The rest of the afternoon passed slowly it was finally my time to go home I headed to Mallory's I walked in and she was on her couch with her earphones on I sneaked behind her and then shouted to scare her she gave the jump of her life then she looked at me and glared I was laughing so hard I bend down she started laughing too  
>- douche-<br>She said I smiled at her  
>- so what's up you started packing?-<br>I asked sitting next to her  
>-yeah I don't have much stuff so its only two boxes-<br>I nodded  
>-how we will get them to your place I mean we are not fucking taking the sub-<br>-a cab-  
>I said she nodded I dialed the hail taxi number and few mins the cab was there we grabbed the boxes and put them in the trunk she was staring at the window<br>-how was your day?-  
>She asked still looking at the window I wondered what was wrong<br>-um cool I met your uncle he seemed a nice person-  
>She looked at me with fierce eyes<br>-what? A nice person? Ok Tyler I don't want to snap at you are you sure it was him? What was his name?-  
>I didn't get why she was acting like this<br>-Ethan and he had a picture of you sleeping in his wallet and asked me if I saw you-  
>She looked at me almost crying.<br>-stop the car-  
>She said to the guy that was driving<br>-but miss-  
>-stop the fucking car!-<br>-Mallory what the?-  
>He stopped and Mallory got out of the car and ran away -shit wait here-<br>I told to the dude and ran after her  
>-Mallory where are you going?-<br>I shouted she looked at me she was crying  
>-i,I,I , I can't -<br>She bent down crying I bent down next to her and hugged her  
>-shh what's wrong ?-<br>-you told him where I was?-  
>-no-<br>She started crying even harder I felt mad at myself I made her cry she didn't said anything I helped her to stand up and hugged her till we got inside the cab again in the ride to get home she was sobbing and her had was on my chest I wanted to do something to that pain she felt go away I took the boxes from the trunk and helped her to go upstairs I left the boxes in the hallway inside the apartment and lead her to the bed we lay there without saying anything she was still sobbing which made me mad I started to draw figures in her arm she finally fell asleep in tears I didn't get what the fuck was happening I stared at her she was so beautiful I covered us with the blanket I had there and then fell asleep

I woke up with her in my arms she was still sleeping I removed my arm from her carefully to not wake her up and took a shower I heard steps outside I was on towel and walked to see Mallory in the kitchen  
>-hey-<br>-hey-  
>She smiled softly I got dressed and she was sitting on the couch I sat next to her<br>-we need to talk about last night-  
>-look I'm sorry ok? I really am I don't know why the fucked I acted that way I swear it never happens but just forgive me-<br>She said with worry in her eyes  
>-forgive you for what? You didn't do anything wrong, I want to know why you cried what is hurting you Mallory please open up to me-<br>She looked down  
>-i was mad because you said Ethan was a nice person when he clearly its the fucking devil - she took a breath -do you want me to tell you the whole story?-<br>She asked I nodded she looked at her hands  
>-i was fifteen when Ethan got fired from his work he was like a father to me he bought me shit and we got along pretty well we always hanged out to the movies I really loved him I thinks its the only one I've told I love him and he helped me when my mom came home drunk he was trying to make her go to rehab but when he got fired he started drinking first he hanged with my mom ,I felt dissapoiments when he got home drunk cuz he was like my dad then I realized he was a douche when he started have $$ problems and he couldn't buy the boost he started stealing from me and my mom but well that's not important , shit this isn't important-<br>I stared at her  
>-if it hurts you it is important-<br>I said she nodded  
>- one day he come home drunk but this time he walked to my room I was sleeping when he woke me up I thought he was going to ask for forgiveness ot shit but he said I was beautiful and so hot he - she couldn't speak her eyes were filled with tears<br>-he well he started kissing me I pushed him away but it didn't work then it all happend in a minute I I don't remember to clear but he raped me-  
>I felt the anger running through my body I wanted to go and fucking kill that asshole he can't touch her I tried to control myself<br>-that was the only time-  
>I was trying to ask but it was more an statement my hands were fist now<br>She shook her head  
>-how many times have he done it?-<br>- I don't know Tyler I I can't remember but its been since I was 15 -  
>That was it I stood up and hitted the wall it has a hole now Mallory's look in her eyes made me calm down she needed someone and I was acting like an animal<br>-sorry- I sat next to her and wrapped her in my arms

Mallory's Pov

I stared at Tyler he is punching the wall he looked at me with anger and pain  
>-sorry- he said and wrapped me in his arms I was scared he did something stupid because of me I laid my had in his chest<br>-don't do anything stupid Tyler-  
>-what do you mean-<br>-yeah like you go and fucking kill him or shit like that its over he won't touch me again -  
>He had his mouth closed clenching my jaw<br>-you need to make him burn in jail-  
>He said I shook my head<br>-no, he was a fuckinG cop and I know how it works-  
>He groaned I had tears in my eyes and wipe them with Tyler's shirt<br>-still he needs to pay he won't get out that easy Mallory he raped you that's a big deal-  
>He almost yelled I glared at him he looked away<br>-are you mad?-  
>I asked him my tears were stopping by now<br>-no-  
>He said but I heart the fucking anger<br>-don't be fucking mad at me-  
>-im not mad at you- he rubbed my arm he had his eyes closed I nodded then his phone rang<br>-what?,no,yes she is here,um ok ill ask her, uhum,okay ill call you- he hang and put his hand on his nose  
>-Conor said Evie wants to hang out with you that we should hang out tonight-<br>I nodded I haven't seen Evie latter I missed her and I needed some drinks and I think they should meet chelle she is cool and Evie should know I'm hanging with her ill call her  
>-yeah that would be nice I haven't seen Evie -<br>He nodded

It was 10 pm Conor and Evie will pick us up soon I was drying my hair I was wearing a tank top and short shorts Tyler appeared behind me and I looked at him through the mirror he smiled and kissed my neck I moaned he chuckled  
>-we can stay - he kissed my neck again -and continue this- he was sucking my neck by now I moan and got goose bumps I turned around I wanted to fucking do this right now but I wanted to go and see Evie I turned around and he had a huge smirk on his face I kissed him he started sucking my lips then I opened my mouth and his tongue started massage mine I threw my arms around his neck and he lift me up and put me over the sink he moaned and press his hard against my womanhood when we stopped to breathe he put his forehead in mine<br>-you see what you done to me?-  
>He said pressing harder I smirked<br>-i can't but I feel it and you need to tell your boy down there to slow down cuz its not fucking happening now -  
>I jumped off the sink and he stared at me I walked away and started looking for my clothes<br>- tease-  
>I heard him shout and I laughed a few mins latter someone knocked the door I opened it<br>-Bitch!-  
>Evie shouted and hug me I hugged her back<br>-hey hooker -  
>She laughed<br>-Tyler-  
>She said<br>-Evie-  
>He smiled<br>-Conor is waiting downstairs-  
>We started talking about random shit and I heard Tyler walking behind us <p>


	14. Chapter 14 Jail

We arrived to the club and I didn't know where was Tyler , Evie and I walked to to the bar and sat down  
>-how are things with ty?-<br>She asked drinking her drink  
>-he is fucking awesome we snap at each other but whatever-<br>She laughed  
>-i imagine living one day with both of you I would fucking kill my self you are a bitch and he has this temper-<br>I laughed  
>-you are fucking right-<br>After a few drinks , some dudes walked to us and one guy put his arm around his arm around Evie and the other guy put his arm around me ! His fucking arm around me ! We were drunk I looked at Evie and we both laughed  
>-how about a drink baby?-<br>The guy said and kissed Evie. On the cheek she turned around to face him  
>-how about you and your friend fuck off?-<br>She said glaring at him I laugh so fucking hard that my stomach started to hurt Evie grabbed my hand and lead us to the dance floor we started dancing like crazy whores then I saw Tyler in front of me he smiled at me and turned me around so my back was against his chest I started dancing with him he had his cock pressing against my ass he putted one hand on my hip and the other on my neck he removed my hair from my neck and kissed it I moaned he whispered  
>-its my payback-<br>He whispered to my ear and made me shiver I was so fucking horny right now he sucked my neck so hard it would left a fucking mark I moaned and he put his hand on my tit and squeezed it I couldn't take it anymore I needed him I turned around and throw my arms around his neck and kiss him fiercely I tug his hair and pulled it a little he pulled away and looked at me his eyes were full of lust and I fucking loved it I know he tried to make me pay but he its just a horny pig I grabbed his arm and walked to the bathroom this was so hot I was going to walk inside the man's restroom but Tyler stopped me I looked at him  
>-what?-<br>-i think the girls bathroom its a little bit cleaner-  
>He said smirking and walked inside the girls bathroom and walked inside a cell if we can call it like that and closed the door he kissed me so roughly that I swear my lips will end up swollen we were breathless he unbuttoned my jeans and thong I unbuttoned his shirt and throw it to the floor he started to rub my clit with his long finger I wanted him fucking now! I undid his pants and tore them to the ground he did the same with my shirt I wasn't wearing a bra he smirked<br>-like what you see-  
>I whispered he didn't answer he started licking my nipple I moaned and pulled his hair he grabbed his cock and placed it in my folds without entering me I moved my hips trying to make him enter me he moved to my lips and with a rough thrust he entered me fully he was huge so fucking huge! It hurt a little but I didn't give a shit I started moving my hips making him thrust. Me he started first slow and then going faster<br>-fuck Tyler you are so huge-  
>I whispered to him<br>-wrap your legs around me -  
>He said I did as he said and he pushed me to the wall and started thrusting me so fucking hard I started moan like crazy and we broke the thing where you put the toiler paper but we didn't care he continue<br>-fuck Mallory you are so good-  
>I was close so he was, my pussy started tighten around his hard huge cock when we heard someone walking inside and ran to the cell next to ours and started to throw up it was gross Tyler stopped and stared at me we both laughed and he kissed me when we heard the girl walk out he continue this time I came so he, he was so loaded that his release started spilling out of mu pussy he got out of me and rested his head on my shoulder I started to look for my clothes but guess what? My tong was inside the toilet I groan he stared at me<br>-you idiot!-  
>-now what?-<br>He said  
>-my tong is inside the toilet-<br>He looked at it and laughed I laughed with him and he grabbed his clothes  
>-you don't need it anyways -<br>He said smirking  
>-this is a mess you are a wild animal-<br>I said pointing the thing where you put the toilet paper he laughed and we walked out we went for a few drinks and walked out of the club we were so fucking drunk and we had to walk to his apartment we were hand in hand laughing about everything  
>-it was like the first time I ever do that-<br>He said between laughs  
>-that is so fucked up-<br>I said laughing and I fell down and Tyler laughed so hard I glared at him we finally hit the building we were tripping on the stairs when he fell in the Last stairs we needed to climb cuz at this point it felt like it he was on the stairs I sat on his lap and kissed him he kissed me back and stared at me yes we did it again there in the stairs that was sorta funny we walked inside his apartment I lay down in the bed and he laid on me and pit his forehead in mine  
>-dude you are good-<br>I smirked and kissed him then he was next to me and wrap his arm around me and pulled me closer to him I fell asleep soon

Tyler's Pov

I woke up because of the alarm .. Monday... Jezee I hated Mondays Mallory was sleeping next to me she stretched and opened her eyes  
>-shut that thing up!-<br>She said still asleep I laughed  
>-you need to go to school so do I so wake up lazy ass-<br>I told her and walked to the kitchen  
>She groan -okay-<br>She said and walked to the bathroom I heard the water falling I was going to wait for her to go together but I was running late...

-dude where the fuck were you last night I didn't find you!-  
>Conor said<br>-i got lost -  
>I laughed he laughed too<br>-Mel called me and told me she wanted to go to this shit together that she will invite a friend her name is Helen and she asked me if I would bring you with me-  
>He said as we walked through the campus<br>-yeah? Ill go but Mallory comes too-  
>He laughed<br>-man I will need to find another buddy-  
>I smiled<p>

I was at work when I saw Ally walked in I stared at her and she stared at me I looked away  
>-i just came for a book-<br>She said and walked away I was bored as hell I was picking up books from the kids section  
>-Tyler-<br>I heard Ally say  
>-what?-<br>I said with anger  
>-would you help me I really need to find this book-<br>She said I grabbed the piece of paper and helped her search  
>-Caroline called me-<br>She said I shocked with my fucking own saliva  
>-what?-<br>I managed to say  
>-yeh she told me about a Mallory or something like that, she told me you are dating her-<br>I nodded  
>-heres your book-<br>I gave it to her and walked away geezee she should get a fucking life

I walked inside my apartment and Mallory wasn't there I went to the couch and grabbed a beer and started changing the channels at this hour there is always crap on tv I heard my phone rang in my room I was so lazy I didn't want to go for it , it kept fucking ringing it was so annoying I walked to my room  
>-what?-<br>-finally dork-  
>Evie said<br>-look I'm on a date Mallory called me she is in jail and I can't go to try to bail her out so just go you are her fucking boyfriend I have to go call me when you are with her -  
>She hug what? Why didn't she called me? Jail? I ride my bike to the police station<br>I walked inside and there was chief Craig great! This is so fucking perfect  
>-Tyler?-<br>Chief Craig said and Mallory looked up  
>-now what did you do?-<br>Craig said I glared at him  
>-nothing-<br>-why are you here-  
>I looked at Mallory<br>-i came for my girlfriend-  
>I was staring at Mallory she was staring at me with so many emotions in her eyes<br>-oh you know her? I should've known a boy like you with only get along with someone like her she spit at one of our cops-  
>He glared at her I couldn't take it I swear I would punch him to death right there but I couldn't I don't want Mallory to spent another second there<br>-this will be hard Hawkins you won't get her out so easy-  
>He told me<br>-may I at least talk to her?- he nodded  
>I walk to Mallory<br>-what the fuck you did?-  
>She glared at me<br>-ill fucking tell you latter just bail me out I have my money but shit it is at my fucking place-  
>She said running her hands through her hair and pulling it I don't know why but it made me want to fucking wrap her in my arms<br>-i will bail you out-  
>I said and turn around<br>-Tyler-  
>She said I turned again and stared at her<br>-dont ,you already bail me out once-  
>I shook my head<br>-i don't fucking give a shit-  
>I walked out and dialed my dad I must love this girl wait what? Love? There's not fucking way<br>-Tyler-  
>-look I need you to send me a lawyer-<br>- what did you do Tyler?-  
>-i fucking killed someone-<br>I said more like yelling  
>-what are you nuts? -<br>-i didn't do anything just send the fucking lawyer-  
>He hung he better send the lawyer I waited outside I light up a cigg I needed a joint right now after 2 cigarettes I saw a man in suit walking towards me wait hell no! It was my dad shit<br>-Tyler... What happened?-  
>I sighted I wanted Mallory to be free<br>-my girlfriend is there just bail her out-  
>-Ally? There? I can't imagine her doing-<br>I cut him off fuck this family should really get over Ally  
>-no dad I'm not fucking dating Ally.. Her name is Mallory and she is way better than Ally-<br>I told him as we walked in  
>-if she is better than her then why is she here-<br>-you don't give a shit so just bail her out and go back to whatever you were doing-  
>-every step you make you do it backwards-<br>He frowned and walked inside I wanted to kick the hell out of him  
>-Neil- <p>


	15. Chapter 15 Please Stop

HE hugged Allys dad I wanted to talk to Her so badly  
>A few minutes later my dad bailed out Mallory she stared at me she had so many emotions I hugged her she hugged me back<br>-what happened?-  
>-nothing-<br>She said pushing me away  
>-you are here because of something-<br>-fuck Tyler nothing ill tell you latter-  
>She said she seemed that she was about to cry I hugged her again she tried to push me away but then she give up and hugged me back I heard someone clearing his throat I looked and it was my dad<br>-who is this girl?-  
>He said<br>-she is Mallory, Mallory my dad-  
>She pulled away and shook his hand<br>-hey its a pleasure-  
>She said<br>-you are so young, your parents know you were in jail?-  
>-dad what the fuck?-<br>She shook her head  
>-i will ask nail their number and call them-<br>She tense up  
>-don't do that she doesn't live with her parents-<br>He didn't listen he was inside the police office Mallory seemed like she was about to pass out  
>-Mallory? Are you ok?-<br>She nodded but fell down I picked her up she had her eyes open  
>-want to go to the hospital-<br>She shook her head  
>-just leave me on the floor I need to sit down-<br>She said I stared at her hell no she is not fucking sitting there she threw up shit what the fuck its happening her breathing was increasing I didn't give a shit about my dad I hailed a cab and slid her inside and I slid next to her she didn't move  
>-Mallory?-<br>No response but I felt her hart was beating so fucking fast  
>-where are we heading?-<br>-to the hospital-  
>I panicked I shook her she has passed out before but never this way this is so fucking wrong I walked inside the hospital then they took her to make her some test and shit I was pulling my hair they didn't allow me to go with her but I don't get it she looked fine when she was inside the jail a women stared at me<br>-sir calm down-  
>She said<br>-calm down? My girlfriend is fucking there and I don't know what's going on-  
>The lady stood up and made me sit and gave me a glass of water the time went so fucking slow when a doctor walked out and walked to me<br>-we need to ask you some question since she lives with you-  
>I nodded<br>-she do drugs right?-  
>He said I didn't know I know she smoked weed and shit some crack but not to much<br>-um yeah but she is not an addict-  
>He wrote something<br>-have you seen her eating lately-  
>Now that I think about it she barely eat<br>-no-  
>-is something that. Cause her stress is going on?-<br>I nodded he wrote down  
>-is she ok? Can I see her-<br>-yes and no you will be able to see her tomorrow-

Mallory's Pov

I opened my eye and saw a white room I tried to stretch but felt some pain in my arm I looked at it and I had tubes connected to me what the fuck? Where am I? Stupid Mallory obviously you are in a hospital but why? I looked around and I was alone I sighted I'm use to this a nurse walked in I wanted to ask her why am I here but I rather shut my fuck up  
>-you are awake Hun-<br>She said no really? I was mad because I don't know why I am here I will wait to Evie to show up  
>-how do you feel-<br>-fine-  
>I said she smiles at me<br>-ill be right back-  
>I frowned and she left I closed my eyes when I heard someone open the door Iooked at the door and I stared at Tyler as he closed the door he walked and sat in the sofa** next to the bed<br>-hey-  
>-Tyler why am I here?-<br>-drugs, alimentation stress-  
>He told me what?<br>-what?-  
>-Mallory have you been doing drugs lately?-<br>He looked hurt why does he even care but I nodded I and looked away he should fucking leave  
>-and you were in jail last night-<br>What? Geeze I can't remember a shit last thing I remember is me talking to Michelle I shook my head I wanted to fucking leave  
>-when will I be able to leave?-<br>-i don't fucking know! Mallory shit why do you do this geezee you are stupid!-  
>He shouted what the fuck he is fucking bipolar<br>-why do you fucking tell me that I am stupid I do whatever I want- I yelled  
>He looked hurt<br>-fuck Mallory you need to stop that I bet you were in jail because of your fucking job-  
>-shut the fuck up Tyler -<br>-no I won't fucking leave Mallory-  
>I glared at him and started shouting<br>-just fucking leave I don't want you her I don't want you leave me alone I don't even know why the fuck started yelling at me what the fuck is wrong with you!-  
>I shouted I tried to get out off the bed and leave but the fucking tubes didn't let me go<br>-cuz I care about you and you will fucking need to deal with that Mallory and don't try to leave you cant-  
>I yelled in frustration and hit the pillow he should fucking leave the nurse walked in<br>-sir I thin you need to leave-  
>She told Tyler<br>-thanks! -  
>I yelled he glared at me and walked out<br>-you are welcome honey-  
>She said and walked out the time passed so fucking slow when someone walked in it was Jen and Ethan shit!<br>Jen sat in the chair next to me and Ethan came and kissed my forehead I felt sick I wanted to spit at his face  
>-hey baby-<br>He told me and sat next to Jen  
>-okay Mallory when you moved out I fucking thought you wouldn't give trouble but look here I am if I fucking need to come again I will drag you home and won't let you go out, understand?-<br>He mom its nice to see you again I love you ah don't worry for me I'm doing fine, that fucker I wanted to hit her  
>-yeah now you can leave-<br>I told her  
>-Jen don't be so hard on her she is weak defenseless she is so little -<br>He said I wanted to throw up that fucking perv I push the button to call the nurse  
>-i have to go but we know where you live now so don't cause trouble girl-<br>Jen said standing up I glared at her the nurse walked in and obviously Jen lean and kiss my forehead  
>-by baby take care-<br>She told me and walked out with Ethan  
>-you needed something-<br>The nurse said I shook my head and she walked out I started to feel sick I fucking threw up and the nurse cleaned it I felt bad for them but whatever I felt asleep after they gave me some shit to swallow I woke up and Evie was next to me with a guy... Um what the heck? Why she brings a fucking guy when I'm here?  
>-hello little slut- she said smiling at me I smiled back the dude stared at me this was awkward<br>-he is James ,James Mallory-  
>He waved at me<br>-hey, hope you feel better-  
>I nodded Evie laid besides me<br>-i missed you-  
>She complain<br>-hey James would you wait for me outside-  
>He nodded and walked out I exhale in fucking relief<br>-who the fuck is him?-  
>She smiled<br>-the dude I've been dating I told you about him-  
>I smiled<br>-but that doesn't matter I heard Jen stop by...-  
>She told me she was looking at the ceiling laying next to me<br>-yeah she came with Ethan I felt so fucking sick-  
>-Mallory you need to do something! I swear we can send someone to kill him or shit like that-<br>She told me I shook my head  
>-no -<br>She sighted and let it go  
>-if you change your mind I will be here -<br>I nodded  
>-thanks so how are things with this James dude-<br>She smiled I haven't seen her smile since forever  
>-he is cool we should go to a double date shit someday-<br>I nodded  
>-where's Tyler btw?-<br>-i don't know we kind of fight-  
>She laughed -why it doesn't surprise me?-<br>She told me I smiled we started talking about her life and that she will take fucking care of me -because it seems you can't do it by yourself- she told me I heard someone walk in and turned around it was Tyler  
>-its time to me to fuck off- Evie told me and kiss my cheek<br>-ill stop by tomorrow -  
>She told me and walked out<br>Tyler sat in the corner of the bed  
>-im sorry about how I snaped it just i-<br>-no problem I acted like a total bitch too-  
>He chuckled and laid beside me and wrapped his arm around me<br>-why were you in jail?-  
>He told me he had his eyes closed I tried to remember when I remembered<br>_Flashback__  
><em>_Michelle and I were hanging out when this girl that chelle knew joined us her name is sam it was about 9 pm when a guy came to us with a fucking gun!__  
><em>_-give us the drug-__  
><em>_The guy said to sam she shook her head__  
><em>_-give me the fucking money-__  
><em>_She told him ok this scares the living shit out of me! I looked at Michelle she looked scared too sam and the guy started arguing when chelle and I heard a shot we turned and saw sam she had her leg hurt shit what do we fucking do now the guy ran away__  
><em>_-shit Mallory fucking help me-__  
><em>_We lifted her and heard the police coming Michelle and I looked into each others eyes scared__  
><em>_-Mallory give me the fucking drug!-__  
><em>_She told me I gave her all the fucking illegal stuff I had__  
><em>_-we need to leave her here-__  
><em>_She said laying sam on the floor__  
><em>_-but we can't she is fucking bleeding-__  
><em>_We heard the police coming closer__  
><em>_-im fucking sorry-__  
><em>_Michelle ran away and left me there with sam__  
><em>_-that bitch-__  
><em>_Sam said__  
><em>_The cops came and stared at us I don't know how or even why I started hitting a cop in the chest__  
><em>_End__  
><em>He sighted in frustration  
>-please stop doing that- <p>


	16. Chapter 16 Thanksgiving Issue

**Tyler's Pov**

I couldn't believe she was doing that I mean what if she was the one who the guy shooted I was so freaking pissed she laid he head on my chest

-Tyler I need the money and now cuz I won't let you pay all the bills and shit that the apartment need-

-does other thing please Mallory! Shit what if it was you the one shot!-

-but I wasn't so let it go before we start fighting again-

We didn't say anything she ran her hands through my chest I need to figure her out its just so fucking difficult she frowned I didn't looked at her I'm so pissed I felt her gaze on my face I was looking at the celling

-what? Are you mad?-

I didn't answer I stood up without looking at her I know I'm acting like a fucking child but I'm just so mad and I don't want to snap at her

-Are you leaving?-

I nodded

-Tyler-

She hissed

-Look at me -

I looked at her

-why are you mad? Don't be fucking mad at me...-

I didn't know what to say

-say something!-

I didn't said anything I walked to her bed and sit on the edge

-what do you want me to say?-

-that you are not fucking mad-

I stared at her she had so many emotions in her eyes I needed to feel her in my arms I hate to see her like this so fucking burnable I wrap my arms around her she wrap her arms around my neck

-dont leave me -

-i wont-

I stared at her I knew something was wrong we were both broken and I don't know how but somehow we made it work

Tomorrow its thanksgiving Mallory has been here for almost a month , we were watching a movie she was sitting in my lap , she was wearing some sweat pants and a tight tank top fuck she is so hot

-do you have plans for today?-

-not really and you?-

She told me looking at the screen

-i have dinner with my mom and shit if you want to come -

- I don't want to fuck up your traditions-

She told me this time looking at me I chuckled

- Traditions? You won't come on I bet Caroline will be thrilled to see you-

-hope in a good way-

She muttered I laughed

-so are you coming?-

She started straddling me I smiled at her

-yes-

she said with a kiss I kissed her back with passion she started moving her hips I groaned

-we need to get ready- I managed to say with her lips on mine

-we can have some fun-

I pushed her away gently thought

-we need to go -

She pouted

-but you own me-

Hell she is so fucking hot

-when we get back you will be completely mine -

I kissed her head and walked to the room

-What should I wear?-

She asked as I was buttoning my shirt I turned around she was only on bra and a thong I lick my lip damn she is making this hard for me

-well its like a big dinner with my parents friends so I kind of bought a dress-

I told her she made a face

-why did you buy a dress?-

-because you don't have one- she frowned

-fuck Tyler if you ever buy me another thing without telling me I will never ever talk to you-

I smiled I always loved the way she got all aggressive and mad I showed her the dress and she frowned

-what I do for you-

She muttered as she slid inside the dress -would you help me with the zipper?-

I walked to her and she grabbed her hair and put it on her left arm I closed her zipper and kissed her neck then her shoulder she shivered I laughed against her bare skin

-you need to tell me who will be there -

-um my family and some friends-

I said as I pushed her closer to me

-fuck ,you look so hot in a suit-

She said as she leaned in and kissed me I kissed her back I didn't want to push away I wanted to stay like this she pushed away and I groan

-ill behave- she told me as she walked to the bathroom

-that would be awesome Mrs. Stewart-

She glared at me and the smiled

After a few minutes we were at my parents place I took a deep breath and walked out of the cab with Mallory we walked inside I knocked the door

-Son-

My dad opened the door Mallory squeezed my arm I looked at her then to my dad

-Charles-

-i see you brought Mallory, doesn't she has a family-

All I can remember is my dad in the wall and my fist about to punch his fucking face suddenly all the people were around us

-Tyler if you hit him won't change the fact he is a dick and I'm ok I've heard that several times-

I heard Mallory said then I saw my mom and then looked back at Mallory her expression was hard to read I let go of him and walked to Mallory and my mom walked to me

-Tyler what was that? -

-he said shit about my girlfriend -

I told her wrapping my arm around Mallory I felt my hands turn into fist in her back

-im so sorry about my husban behavior-

My mom told Mallory I hate it my mom always excuse that dick

-yeah whatever-

Mallory said

-come in please the dinner will be in a few minutes

**Mallory's Pov**

What the fuck I must go I made Tyler fight with his dad in thanksgiving fucking thanksgiving we walked in I didn't see Caroline

-where do you want to sit?-

Tyler told me

-I really don't care-

He nodded and sit down on a chair and motion me to sit next to him I frowned at my hands

-whats wrong-


	17. Chapter 17 Who's The Bitch?

-Nothing-

-come-on Mallory I know you tell me what's wrong -

-i made you fight your dad-

He scoffed -Mallory it wasn't your fault he is a fucking dick I would've fight him even if you weren't here- I nodded this will be so fucking boring I put my hands in my face I felt Tyler staring at me

-Tyler stop staring, what do you want?-

-want a cocktail?-

-Please -

I said as we stood up we walked to the bar that's when I realized how big was this house man I bet my whole house was only the living room Tyler gave me a glass of something

-what is it-

I asked him before drinking

-i don't know-

I laughed

-if I end up poisoned It will be your fault-

I told him and sip my glass then I felt someone pulling my dress I turnes around and it was Caroline.

-Mallory!-

I huged her

-hey! You look so pretty Caroline-

I told her

-you look so beautiful too Mallory-

She told me and smiled at me

-now you forget about your brother?-

Tyler said and Caroline blushed

We stood there talking to Caroline

-Ally's here too-

I frowned that's so fucking awesome the perfect fucking girlfriend here and then me I heard Tyler chuckled

It was dinner time there was a big table really big I think like for 50 people and Tyler's parents stood up and I saw Ally and his fucking dad next to them

-i want to give a toast for this wonderful dinner and thanks for being here today it means a lot to our family enjoy the dinner and above all know you are welcome here-

We were about to sit down when Ally said something

-thank you very much for inviting us today , cheers for Charles Hawkins -

She said I saw Tyler glaring at her we started eating and Caroline sat next to Tyler and next to me was I women that I didn't know who the fuck she was but Tyler told me that was his father assistant before dinner Tyler and I went to the yard I light up a cigg he smiled at me

-thanks-

-for?-

I was confused

-stay here and stand Ally-

-i don't give a shit about her -

I smiled at him I was about to kiss him

-eww Tyler don't do that-

We heard Caroline I laughed Ally was behind her I glared at her

-im going to sleep bye Mallory -

Caroline hugged me I hugged her back

-you must show me you drawing when its done-

She nodded and hugged Tyler, and she left Ally stood there

- nice evening -

She said I grabbed Tyler's hand he is fucking mine she needs to go away

-yeah right babe?-

I told Tyler , he seemed shocked then chuckled

-right honey- he wrapped his arm around me I kissed his cheek Ally's face was priceless

- I heard you had an incident with Charles-

-Tyler ,baby ,why don't you go for some drinks?-

I told him I will kill this bitch

-Are you sure love?-

I nodded he walked away

-Okay Ally I'm tired of this I know you still love Tyler and I feel bad for you but reAlly get a fucking life and stay out of mine -

-you stole my man-

-what you fucking jealous bitch he was already gone-

-i was trying to get him back -

I wanted to slap her

-Im sorry you wasn't good enough for him so leave-

-and you are Mallory? Really? Against me you are nothing I'm better for him you have drug issues your mom is a hooker Mallory... Really, you said it I'm a jealous bitch and you are about to know me-

Did she just threaten me oh she didn't I pulled her hair

-you didn't bitch-

She slapped me I slapped her back somehow we ended up in the floor when I felt someone grabing my arm I continue kicking

-let me fucking kill that bitch-

-Mallory don't-

I turned around and saw Tyler

-let go off me-

He didn't lose his grip around me even thought I was moving

-Tyler control your pet-

Ally said I wanted to hit her so bad

-don't talk about her like that-

I heard Tyler said Ally was bleeding I smirked at that, that bitch deserved it

-Tyler I want you to apologize-

I heard Charles say

-he wasn't I was the-

He cut me off

-then apologize child-

How I hate this man I understand Tyler now

-she won't Ally started-

-then we don't need your presence here-

What did he just kicked me out I turned around and smiled at Tyler well I tried to I walked away and slid my middle finger up to Ally as I walked away yeah I'm a classy bitch

When I was outside I realized Tyler followed me

-what are you doing here?-

-did you really think I would be there without you?-

He laughed

-well you've done that a thousand times-

-you actually made this dinner fun-

He said and sat on the front porch

-im sorry that we got kicked out of your house-

-you saying sorry?-

I hit him with my elbow playfully -you know what's funny ,my middle name is Ally-

-thank god you like to be call Mallory-

He wrapped his arm around me I shivered

-are you cold?-

I nodded he took of his suit jacket I slid my arms in the long sleeves he crossed his arms and I laid my head on his shoulder

-at least we had dinner-

He laughed I stood up and he looked at me

-Come you are 21 there are some advantage of that- I started walking he stood there

-are you fucking coming?-

He nodded and walked behind me we walked inside a littlw store it was about 10 pm I grabbed a bottle and gave it to Tyler and money he smiled at me

-i have joints too-

He frowned and the smiled at me I kissed him as we walked to his apartment we spent the night drinking and smoking


	18. Chapter 18 Giving Up

-Mallory!-

I heard someone say I had my eyes closed -what?-

-someone is looking for you-

What? I opened my eyes and saw Tyler's back he was only in boxers I bite my lip then he moved and I saw my mom! How awkward I'm fucking naked but why the fuck is she here I covered myself with the sheets

-im moving to Vegas your uncle will stay here if you ever want to go back home he will be there and here's my phone try not to call me well bye I'm running late good luck in your life-

She said and walked away the fuck? tayler and I stood there speechless

-i thinks it's better this way- I said it hurt me cuz after all she is my mom and she just came to say that not even a hug or shit that moms do I didn't know what to say I felt fucking embaraced with Tyler he will see how my life is or was

-What time is it?-

It's all that came out of my mind he smiled at me

-1 pm-

I stood up

-i need a drink-

He frowned

-wait until night-

He said I glared at him and went to the closet to dress on some sweat pants he was sitting on the couch watching tv he stared at me with a weird expression on his eyes like he was waiting for something

-What?-

-You didn't react how I expected-

He confess standing up

-what did you want me to do is cry or snap at you and I'm not in the mood of crying-

-i don't know-

-im used to it she always leave so whatever-

I told him he walked to me carefully if he kept doing that I will snap at him

-i won't fucking bite you-

I told him he did a wry expression

-i need to go to work-

I told him he frowned

-stay-

I shook my head.

-please stay with me-

-bye ty see you latter-

I said as I try to walk away but he grabbed my wrist

-Mallory fuck just stay-

-Tyler I won't let you pay everything so let me go-

He did as I said and I walked out the apartment I heard him course but I kept walking I didn't go to my spot I went to Stephans I walked inside and he was talking to someone I waited after a few minutes I heard Stephan -it was a pleasure- and then the guy and Stephan walked out if his room this is a fucking life joke it was Ethan fuck what did he want he stared at me

-Mallory I was looking forward to see you again-

Stephan seemed surprised

-why are you here Mallory?-

-i need to talk to you-

Ethan smiled why the fuck ethan was here he smiled at Stephan and walked away

-Mallory-

Stephan said

-i can't do this anymore-

I told him

-why?-

He asked me damn good question why was I doing this? Fuck Tyler -.-

-um I don't feel like doind this anymore-

-im sorry but you can't quit-

-what? Why? I do whatever I want-

-not here momo and a guy that lives close your street reAlly likes you-

I was now so fucking lost

-what?-

-ethan he will buy from you -

-geeze steph he used to be a cop-

-i know he told me -

-and you don't care-

He shook his head

-fuck, whatever I'm leaving-

-no you are not you know I can be your best friend or your worst enemy-

-Stephan you do not own me! -

I shouted

-okay Mallory I really like you you but look just work another 2 weeks and I'll let you go-

-why? Why can't I fucking quit now?-

-Ethan wants to buy from you only you-

I felt sick I wanted to hit something

-why?-

That's all I could say

-i don't know , now go to work-

I nodded I hit the wall as I walked away I didn't want to go home and face Tyler I don't know why I tried to quit just because he asked me to I just don't get it is so fucking odd , I didn't want to go to work I will take the day off I started wondering the streets of freezing new york I walked in front of my mom's club I sighted she never wanted me sometimes I wonder that everyone will be better off without me I mean Tyler would work out things with his dad Evie will get along with her mom my mom she would be just happy , I just can't see someone that's better with me every person that knows me I push them down i went to the park and sat down on a bench watching people walk I wonder if they have problems like this I know everyone have something fucked up in their lives but I don't know if they have the same problems as me what could be worse? I'm not afraid of someone that might kidnap me or kill me I really don't give a shit f I die good if I don't good its the same I heard my phone ringing I looked at the screen and it said Tyler I didn't pick up ok so this might sound weird but I laid on the grass looking at. The sky. My phone rang 3 more times when I realized it wouldn't stop I answered

-Mallory!-

I didn't say anything I didn't know what to say

-Mallory?-

-yeah what's up-

-where the fucking hell are you I've called yo-

I cut him off

-Tyler shut up I'm okay ill be there soon-

-where are you?-

I hung I don't know why the fuck am I acting like this?

I walked inside and Tyler was standing there looking at me

- I... -

I started but he cut me off when his lips crashed against me

I was laying on the bed looking at him and our fingers were intertwined he was staring at me fuck I hate when he does that I can't focus

-where were you?-

He muttered I buried my face on his chest

-i was at the park just thinking about all this shit-

-you think this is shit?-

I knew what he was talking about shit he makes this fight with myself so fucking hard I shook my head

-no, this is wrong but at the same time is right-

-why is this wrong?-

-because you and I are broken and we snap and shit , its not right-

He chuckled, what the? I looked at him he was looking at the celling and ran his free hand through his hair

-Since when you care about what is right or wrong-

And he keeps making question fuck

-i don't care I'm just saying and you asked , you shouldn't ask if you don't like the answers-

He wrap his arm around me it was about 3 am I couldn't sleep I heard Tyler breathing he was sleeping I got out of the bed carefully without waking Tyler up I walked to the bathroom and took a shower I felr rhe water runing throw my body I know I'm fighting myself I don't want to fucking change I know I'm changing beacuse of him and its not fucking right it only happens in movies and shit this is real life and its way harder than that movies. This has gone too far now I can't walk away I want to but I can't

-fuck you Tyler-

I muttered I wanted to leave and refresh my mind but I have nowhere to go

I got dress and went back to the bed I gave up and let it go as ot goes I warped my arm around Tyler and kissed his back


	19. Chapter 19 Pillows

**Tyler's Pov **

I woke up and felt Mallorys little arm around me I looked at her she had her eyes closed but smiled at me -stop staring- she said I laughed and kissed her she got on top of me and continue kissing me she kissed my neck and started unbutton my shirt

-i need to-

She was now sucking my neck hell I groaned

-take Caroline to school-

I told her breathless she groaned

-want to come?-

I asked her she was still in top of me I tried to kiss her but she put her hands on my face and push my head down to the pillow

-no, I bet she fucking hates me now-

-she doesnt-

I told her Caroline likes Mallory a lot !

-you need to go -

She told me with a smile I didn't argue the fact that Caroline doesn't hate her she got off me and walked to the kitchen

-Tyler!-

I heard her shout I groaned and got up

-what?-

-you don't have food and I'm like fucking starving-

-yeah we need to go to the grocery-

-we?-

She said raising an eyebrow

-yes we-

I kissed her cheek

-i need to go but see you latter-

-yeah cool-

Before I closed the door I asked her I really didn't want to know the answer but fuck I do care

-are you working today?-

She made a face

-i think I don't know how about you?-

-nop-

I said and walked away

I knocked my parents door

-Tyler!-

My mom hugged me

-tell Caroline I'm so sorry about what happened at dinner tell her she should come here for Christmas-

I laughed without humor

-yeah she would love it-

I said sarcastic my mom smiled at me she don't understand sarcasm

I was walking Caroline to her school

-Tyler give this to Mallory do not open it she needs to open it by herself-

I laughed and she gave me a folded paper

-what is it?-

She shook her head I smiled we walked in silence and she broke the silence a few mins latter

-do you love her?-

What? What the fuck was that question?

**Mallorys Pov **

I was at lab , chemistry , great this is my fucking favorite subject I felt someone poke my back I turned around it was Nathan what the fuck he wants?

-what?-

-theres a party at the woods if you are interested-

I smiled

-yeah let me ask Tyler-

-now you ask for permission,?-

-no you dickhead ill ask him if he wants to come-

The bell rang

-Mallory-

Mrs. Kelly told me

-yeah what's up?-

-you need to improve your grades you are failing almost every subject -

Shit I forgot about it

-i know-

-i will let you do some project to make more credits if you help with prom-

I shocked

-Prom?-

-yeah wonderland is the theme you will work with Kim and Taylor-

What the fuck? Now I'm in some kind of prom committee? Or some shit like that?

-meet us after school at the gym-

She told me and walked away what the fuck? I've never been in prom I go to after prom but never prom prom prom I hate that shit!

It was the end of last period I walked to the gym I walked inside there were the most airhead people I've known kim taylor christina and ashley

-why is she here?-

Ashley asked to mrskelly I walked to them

-girls Mallory is going to help us -

They nodded and kept talking I really didn't focused on what they said then they asked me

-do you agreed Mallory?-

She asked

-yeah-

What the fuck I don't know what we were talking about

-so Mallory and ashley will do all the decoration-

Great!

-oh and a former student will help you-

Kelly said to ahs and me

-her name is allison-

This is a fucking joke right? -she will stop byu tomorrow-

Kelly said

-now you can leave girls see you tomorrow-

-but I have work-

I told them

-really? And what do you do? What your mom do?-

I felt my hands turning into fist

-fuck you whore and by the way matt is so good in bed and huge-

I told her

-you didn't bitch-

Taylor told me I nodded

-i did and not only once. I'm sorry you are not hot enough for him-

I walked out I couldn't stand this girls

I headed to job if I can call it like that I took some pills in the way to my spot

So it was almost 7 o clock when ethan came

-what the fuck you want?- -i missed you too-

He said I glared at him

-im leaving-

-no you are not-

-please remind me who the fuck you are to tell me what to do?-

-your uncle-

I walked away every time I saw him I always feel sick

I walked in and Tyler's wasn't home yet I opened the fridge there was food I smiled Tyler must bought things I grabbed a beer and made myself a sandwich I turned the tv on and started watching some bad tv I got bored and dialed Evie

-hey-

-whets up?-

She answered

-Eviee! I kind of miss you its so fucking odd not being with you everyday-

I told her she laughed it was true we used to spent every single day together now I barely see her

-your job and boyfriend don't give me the chance to spend time with you whooere-

She told me I laughed I told her about my job she hated the idea but still supported me

-your boyfriend doesn't help neither-

I told her

-true, but by the way how was family thanks giving dinner-

-uhh so fucked up we got kicked out of his own house but you remember the bitch I told you about?-

-Ally?-

-yep she started a fight with me-

-and you being so classy fought her back-

She said with a mock tone I laughed

-fuck you-

I said between laughs

-my brother has told me about her and Tyler -

-yeah? What did he say?-

-they used to hang a lot but then Allys dad did something and Tyler got hurt and shit I didn't understand conor but you should ask Tyler-

-yeah I will and how's your mom doing?-

Her mom was at the hospital because of leukemia

-um she is still alive- she said I heard the pain in her voice

-tomorrow I will stop by your house-

I told her

-yeah that would be so fucking awesome, I need to go to the hospital but see ya tomorrow bitch-

-bye-

I hung

I waited for Tyler he wasn't back I looked at the clock it was 1 am I frowned where the fuck is him I won't call him I told myself I got tired for waiting for him and walked to the bedroom and tried to fall asleep it was weird sleep without someone by my side fuck Tyler , I putted some pillows and hugged them they were not even close to Tyler perfect abs but I could live with that I closed my eyes


	20. Chapter 20 Dont Say It

I woke up and Tyler wasn't next to me ... The fuck? Where is him? I stood up and walked to the living/kitchen and Tyler was sleeping in the couch I grabbed a bucket with water and throw it to him he woke up I laughed so hard for his reaction he looked at me

-Mallory what the fuck?-

I was laughing so hard

-you didn't -

He said and lifted me up and putted me on his back I started hitting his ass

-let me go-

-no-

He said we were inside the bathroom he started to throw me water we were fighting suddenly we were looking into each other's eyes it felt so weird I looked away and got out of the bathtub he walked behind me we were getting change

-where were you last night?-

I asked him when I was dressed on a dry sweatpants and a hoodie I turned around and he was shirtless

-i spent the day with Caroline and went to school then work and I crashed into my parents place bu then I wanted to come home so here I am-

I nodded

-why did you slept on the couch?-

He put a shirt on and then a hoodie it was cold today

-i didn't wasn't to wake you up-

I frowned he came closer and cupped my face in his hands his breath started to go faster he locked my gaze into his

-I...I...I.. I I -

Fuck this have to be a joke please don't say it

-Tyler I'm going to be late -

I told him and walked away

Last period ended I was about to go home when Ashley remind me I needed to stay so we walked to the gym

-Mallory we meet again-

Ally said I rolled my eyes we tried to work together they were doing the sketches for the venue

-Mallory dear if you don't help you are not getting extra credit-

I hate so much that bitch I tried to help them but Ally didn't let me ! It was 5 o'clock so I can leave now

-Mallory how's Tyler doing?-

-he is okay-

I said and walked away

I knocked Evies door conor opened

-Mallory!-

He huged me I huged him back

-its been a long time

-yeah I know-

I smiled at him

-wheres Tyler?-

I shook my head

-i don't know-

-come in-

I walked in and Evie was in the kitchen

-Evie!-

I yelled she jumped

-fuck bitch you scared the shit out of me -

I laughed and hug her

-ive missed you so much!-

She said I huged her tight

-how are you?-

I asked her she was going throw a thought time her mom was sick

-im fine my mom its getting better so I guess it cool-

I smiled at her

-guess so..-

-come on let's go to my room-

We walked to her room and she locked the door

-do you brought them?-

I nodded and gave her. A joint she smiles

-i love you whore!-

She told me and kissed my cheek

-where is Tyler ?-

-im not his fucking mom stop asking me that-

I told her

-you are his fucking girlfriend , usually girlfriends know where they're boyfriend is-

I frowned at her and rolled my eyes

- I kinda ran away this morning...-

I told her she light up her joint

-why?-

-well he wanted to tell me something but I freakead out because maybe that something its something I don't want to hear -

-the fuck?-

She laughed

-really Mallory what the fuck? -

-its just that I'm afraid ok? I tried to quit my job because he asked me and then I tried to sleep without him and I was uncomfortable I don't know what the fuck its going on-

I said pulling my hair in frustration

-fuck Mallory you know what you feel you just won't admit it is not that hard, look at me-

I did as she said

-i love you Mallory!-

She told me I laughed

-you are so stupid that is fucking different I love you too like my sister -

-i would be worried if you loved me like something else-

She laughed

We were watching gossip girl when we heard someone knocked her door she opened it it was boy

-james!-

She ran to his arms he huged her and the kissed her

-Mallory you look better-

He told me I smiled at him he sat next to Evie and they didn't watch the tv they were making out

-im going for some water - I walked downstairs and conor was watching a football game I sat next to him

-conor-

-whats up -

He told me still looking at the screen

-tell me about Ally and Tyler-

He chuckled

-jealous?-

He said mocking I glared at him

-Okay ill ask someone else-

-don't be mad ill tell you-

I waited

-what do you want me to tell you?-

-about them when did you meet her?-

-they were together when I met her by then they had been dating like a year and half she was nice, fun, but his dad is a cop so he put us in jail a few times Tyler started to have some problems with her she tried to control her Tyler was way different when he was with her but she was a bitch so it ended bad Tyler hit her his dad put him into jail like 2 months and shit like that-

Tyler hit her? What the fuck

-why did he hit her?-

-Mallory you should ask him I don't have a fucking clue-

He told me I nodded

-so where's my sister-

-upstairs with James god I'm there and they are moaning and shit disgusting-

He laughed

Conor drove me home

-thanks -

I told him and step out of the car he waved at me and drove away I walked inside the aparment and Tyler was smoking looking at the window I didn't know what to say or what to do fuck this is so complicated I rolled my eyes and walked to the bedroom

-what happened?-

I heard Tyler say I turned around and I couldn't say anything I just jump to him and kissed him he kissed me back I wrapped my legs around his waist

We were suddenly undressed

Tyler wrapped me in his arms and traced patterns on my skin with his long fingers he was staring at me I touched his lips

-what its going on?-

I asked him he looked at the celling

- don't have a fucking idea-

He pulled me closer to him

- I don't want this to change Tyler I'm happy like this-

I rest my weight on my elbow

-im happy too-

He smiled at me I smiled back and kissed him he kissed me back I laid my head on his shoulder and took a deep breath


	21. Chapter 21 Is It True?

**Tyler's Pov**

I had Mallory in my arms but I couldn't sleep I needed to tell her how I feel I can't fucking hold it back anymore but I'm scared as shit of how is she going to react... I couldn't bear to lose her... I remembered I forgot to give Mallory the paper Caroline wanted me to give it to her I will give her tomorrow when she wakes up

-so what's the plan for today?-  
>She asked walking towards me with two beers on her hand<br>-whatever you want-  
>I told her<br>-um Caroline asked me if I could give this I kind of forgot but here-  
>I handed the folded paper to her<br>-what is it?-  
>-i don't know-<br>She unfolded it and stood there speechless I couldn't read her expression she smiled  
>-look its amazing-<br>She showed me the drawing it was me and Mallory we were holding hands I smiled Mallory gave me a beer  
>-give it back to me its mine-<br>She told me I folded it and gave it to her she stood up and went to the bedroom I waiter for her in the kitchen  
>-why did you break up with ally?-<br>She asked suddenly .. The fuck?  
>-she broke up with me-<br>-if she didn't, would you still be with her?-  
>She asked, why is she asked me this I thought for a minute I've never think of that<br>-yeah I think if you didn't exist then yeah-  
>She looked down<br>-ok, but why did she dump you? Conor told me that you ..-  
>I tensed up now Conor will pay he couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut what if she is scared of me I don't want to I've tried to change I'm not that violent anymore<br>-that you hit her and she well his that put you in jail-  
>I sighted and she sat on the kitchen counter I drink of my beer<br>-i came back from Michael's dead anniversary my dad didn't showed up so I wanted to kill him how could he forget about it I went home and ally was there she tried to stop me but I hit her she did stop me I felt so bad then after a few days she dumped me and put me in jail-  
>She laughed<br>-i would love to see that! That bitch deserve it and don't worry I've hit many people in my life so chill don't blame yourself we both know that you have temper so she shouldn't mess with motherfucker Tyler- she told me I laughed and placed myself between her legs and cooped her face in my hands and stared at her I was so close she was looking into my eyes I felt my heart beating fast what the fuck its not that hard just say it Tyler don't be a pussy  
>-Mallory. I I need to tell you something-<br>She hugged me I don't know why but she did  
>-Tyler I I i-<br>-Mallory just listen please listen-  
>And push her away and looked into her eyes<br>-Mallory I love you-  
>There it is I said it ...She was shocked ? she slapped me<br>-what the fuck?-  
>-Tyler don't fucking say shit like that!-<br>She yelled at me what's wrong with her  
>-what's wrong with you what do you want me to say? That I fucking hate you?-<br>-that would be better than what you said-  
>-Mallory I love you and you are going to fucking deal with that -<br>I yelled  
>-i don't want to fucking deal with that!-<br>She yelled  
>-why?-<br>She was about to slap me but I hold her arm  
>-because I fucking love you-<br>She said and kissed me the kiss held so many emotions I felt tears falling down he cheeks I pulled away  
>-what is it?-<br>-nothing-  
>She kissed me again we were naked on the floor<p>

She stood up and got dressed on jeans and a t-shirt I stood up too and got dressed on some sweatpants she stared at me then looked away  
>-im going out-<br>She told me  
>-where?-<br>She walked closer to me  
>-work-<br>I feel the anger running throw my body  
>-don't-<br>-i have to see you latter-  
>She kissed me I closed my eyes I still have them closed when she pulled away and she left<p>

_Ring ring_ I heard my fucking phone ringing I picked it  
>-hey-<br>-man! Did I left my iPod at your place?-  
>I chuckled<br>-really? Man my place its a fucking trash can and you left your iPod here? You can come and look for it -  
>-ill be there ill bring boost And some chips-<br>-kay see ya latter-  
>-Evie wants to come is Mallory there?-<br>-nop she will be here soon n she can come and wait for her-  
>-kay man see ya-<br>And he hug I picked up some beers cans and shit we left in the living and I found Conor's iPod under the couch.

We were drinking and talking we weren't drunk but we weren't in our ad senses we were laughing when Mallory walked in she looked confused  
>-here it is my girlfriend-<br>I said she still looked confused Evie looked at her and ran to hug her

-you should've seen that night when we got our fake Id's we got so wasted-  
>Evie was laughing<br>-i know and we woke up like in a fucking ally-  
>Mallory said<br>I laughed  
>We talked about old times we were having a goodtime but they needed to spend the night with their mom so they left<br>Mallory sat next to me we were in silence shit this is so awkward  
>-lets just forget about this morning-<br>What the fuck I thought we took the step now she wants to forget it this is so fucking wrong I know she loves me she told me  
>I was angry and drunk so it wasn't good<br>-what the fuck Mallory? You love me I know you do or if you don't tell me now and we end this-  
>I told her even thought it hurt me she stood up and looked at me<br>-i I feel the same fucking way about you I do like you a lot Tyler-  
>-why won't you say it then? Why do you push me away? What the fuck is wrong? Why don't you let yourself be fucking happy?-<br>I shouted I was so angry  
>-because I don't fucking deserve it Tyler and I know that when everything goes right something will screw things up-<br>She shouted back  
>-fuck Mallory you do deserve it !-<br>She was about to hit me but I grabbed her she started fighting me but then she broke down on my arms and cry  
>-i love you I love you I love you-<br>She told me I hugged her and we sat down on the floor she was crying I rubbed her back and laid my cheek on the top of her head  
>-its okay -<br>I whispered to her she wiped her tears with the collar of my shirt  
>-no Tyler its not okay I don't want to hurt you I don't want to get hurt I don't deserve it-<br>She told me  
>-Mallory look at me-<br>I grabbed her face on my hand and wipe her tears with my thumb  
>-i will take the risk I don't care if you hurt me, fuck Mallory I already took the risk I'm so hooked with you and we can't do anything about it -<br>-Tyler I -  
>Her voice broke I kissed her and she kissed me back I lifted her and took her to the bed we laid there in silence she buried her face in my chest<p>

**Mallory's Pov**

I buried my face in Tyler's chest he hugged me tight I didn't know what the fuck was wrong with me I couldn't control myself and damn I'm really losing it I don't know why the fucking hell I acted the way I did I just broke down yet Tyler is still here with me , I'm scared as shit cuz I know I do not deserve to be happy not this much when things go right something just fuck up everything I've been happy but not this way that I have the feeling that almost everything is heal I don't want to be so high and end up so broken  
>I know Tyler won't hurt me thought at least not emotionally I'm afraid of me I will do something to mess this up without even realizing it , shit I'm a mess I don't know what the fuck I'm even thinking , thought now I was thankful Tyler was here<p> 


	22. Chapter 22 Hide

My sobbing finally stopped I looked up and stared at him he had his eyes closed I pulled away and he opened his eyes  
>-the fuck?-<br>He said I smiled at him  
>-your shirt is wet from all my drooling and fucking tears-<br>I told him he smiled at me and put his thumb under my eyes  
>-are you ok?-<br>I nodded he smiled and took off his shirt he laid beside me and pulled me into his arms again and covered us with the covers  
>-im on the fucking prom committee with ally-<br>I told him he laughed  
>-why the fuck are you in the committee?-<br>He asked I turned around to face him  
>-i need to if I don't want to fail-<br>He laughed  
>-good luck with that then-<br>He was breathing heavily now  
>-Tyler-<br>-mhm-  
>-never mind nights-<br>I told him and turned so my back was against his chest

The next morning I woke up and Tyler was by my side I poke his nose he sniffed and growl  
>-what do you want?-<br>I frowned  
>-lazy ass you need to go to school -<br>He smiled and chuckled  
>-since when you get excited for school-<br>-im not its just my revenge from waking me up -  
>-i wasn't the one who threw a bucket full of water to the other -<br>I laughed

At school the prom wasn't going to happen they moved the date to after Christmas so it was better I won't need to look at ally's bitchy face until January but now the Christmas thing I'm not really into that but I got to accept my weakness is the Christmas cookies and tree! I just fucking love Christmas trees they are so fucking awesome one Christmas Evie and I instead of lights and shit we put our underwear it was so funny but her parents didn't like the idea much but I don't know if Tyler like Christmas but however I'm going to put a motherfucking tree on the living and Tyler told me he could bake a cake which it is a total lie cuz he can't even pour some water on a glass but whatever  
>-so what are you doing for winter break?-<br>Tamara asked me  
>-um idk you?-<br>-im going to Vancouver-  
>She started talking and talking I didn't know why she was talking to me right now when she finished I walked away and went to my locked getting ready for leave school I won't go to PE I'm going to skip it and just drive home I'm tired yesterday night was so odd but I won't think about It<p>

I drove to Stephens place I knocked the door  
>-hey sweetie what may I do for you?-<br>A girl opened the door she had long black hair  
>-Stephan is here?-<br>She nodded and walked in I walked behind her  
>-Stephan! - she shouted -whats your name hun?-<br>-Mallory-  
>-Stephan Mallory is here-<br>She shouted and Stephan walked downstairs and the girl left  
>-so what's up?-<br>He said as he sat down and poured something on a glass I sat down next to him  
>-i can't take this shit anymore I'm quitting-<br>He drank the thing and shook his head  
>-you can't unless Ethan let me let go off you I will Mallory I like you but ethan has things on me-<br>I wanted to kill that bastard  
>-let me go I will talk to Ethan-<br>-okay Mallory but if I get hurt or in jail little boyfriend of yours will have a bad ending so your friend Evie Mallory -  
>Did he just fucking threaten me? How the fuck he knew Evie?<br>-what?-  
>-Mallory you know how this work-<br>-i will talk to Ethan-  
>Most like punch him to dead he nodded I was so mad nobody can threat me<br>-come around soon -  
>He said and smiled I rolled my eyes and walked out I shouted and curse as I walked home I was so fucking pissed!<p>

When I walked inside Tyler wasn't home I sight in relief I know if he was here I would probably kill him I walked to the kitchen and took a shot of vodka then laid in the bed looking at the ceiling I needed to tell someone about everything that's being going on I dialed Evie  
>-What's up bitch?-<br>She answered  
>-can I meet you today?-<br>-yeah sure where?-

We were on some cheap restaurant  
>-so-<br>She told me i was so frustrated and mad and sad and so many emotions  
>-its that I wanted to quit and Stephan won't because Ethan has something on him well so a few days ago Ethan , fuck-<br>I said and I started pinching my arms in frustration  
>-he was like all gross and shit he tried to kiss me but I pulled away and walked away -<br>Evie was mad I could tell she looked at me  
>-shit Mallory you need to take him to jail-<br>I shook my head  
>-i would end up in jail too-<br>I told her she knew what I was talking about she just o  
>Looked at me mad<br>-whatever then I told Stephan today that I can't take it anymore and he threten me by hurting you and Tyler fuck its just that if something happens-  
>-Mallory chill geeze we won't get hurt don't worry will be fucking perfect-<br>She smiled at me I nodded but still I was fucking worried I deiced to block that emotions and be the bitch I've always been  
>-so I'm spending Christmas with James at his place in ASPEN-<br>She said with a big grin on her face I smiled at her  
>-good luck with that-<br>-we should go out on a double date-  
>She told me I laughed<br>-i we don't do date shit-  
>-oh come on Mallory!-<br>She told me  
>-fine when are you leaving?-<br>-in 2 weeks-  
>I nodded<p>

We walked throw the cold streets of ny we found a store and bought a bunch of Christmas stuff its my weakness really then Evie left and I walked home when I walked in Tyler looked at me with a strange look  
>-uhm hey?-<br>I told him and left the bags on the floor  
>-why don't you answer your phone?-<br>I grabbed my phone  
>-i ran out of battery-<br>He ran his hands through his hair  
>-Tyler are you ok?-<br>He nodded I knew he wasn't okay  
>-okay then look what I bought I don't know if you like Christmas or not but honestly I don't give a shit dude -<br>I told him as I grabbed the bags again and sat on the couch he sat next to me and smiled  
>-i wouldn't even think that you liked Christmas-<br>He told me  
>-okay its okay that you think I'm a freak but I'm human and Christmas its my weakness - I told him as I crawled to where he was and straddle him<br>-and I love Santa clause-  
>I told him and kiss him he kissed me back and bit my lip I moaned on his mouth he flipped us so he was on top he stared at me and then kissed me again things started to get Horney I hate to do this but I have to<br>-Tyler stop-  
>He pulled away and looked at me confused<br>-we can't have sex now I'm on my period-  
>I told him he frowned then looked at the bags and took out all the stuff<br>-seriously are we doing this?-  
>I nodded<br>-you don't have if you don't want to but-  
>He cut me off<br>-i want to-  
>I smiled<p>

We put a little tree with just lights it was cute thought but it was all messy around so ...  
>-so how's school?-<br>Tyler said I looked at him the fuck?  
>-seriously? School?-<br>I said with a smile he chuckled  
>-its just about all the ally shit-<br>-oh that, they changed the date so I'm ally free -  
>I felt my phone buzz Tyler laughed<br>-naughty-  
>I pushed him away and laughed<br>-what's up-  
>-hey Mallory its me shelle-<br>-hey chelle-


	23. Chapter 23 Guardian Angel

I stood up and walked outside the apartment  
>-you need to talk to Ethan now he has been calling Stephan and he is mad -<br>Shit  
>-i will -<br>-kay Mallory he is pissed I don't know what he is up too but please take care hun ill talk to him-  
>-thanks chelle-<br>I hanged shit I ran inside the apartment  
>-Tyler?-<br>He walked  
>-Mallory?-<br>Jesus Evie I dialed her number  
>-pick up-<br>I muttered  
>-Mallory? Are you ok? What's wrong?-<br>Tyler said shit Evie doesn't pick up I dialed Conor  
>-dial Evie-<br>I told Tyler he looked confused but did as I said  
>-hey moo!-<br>He said I exhale in relief  
>-god are you okay?-<br>-yeah why?-  
>Conor said<br>-are you with Evie?-  
>-no I'm with my mom Evie just left why?-<br>-shit- I looked for Tyler but he was gone  
>-ill call you latter -<br>I walked to the bedroom  
>-kay bye-<br>-it was Evie?-  
>-Mallory what the fuck is going on?-<br>He asked  
>-just tell me was it Evie?-<br>-yeah, but what's going ob?-  
>Oh god!<br>-shit I have to go -  
>I walked to the door but Tyler put his hand on the door and didn't let me open it come-on Tyler I don't have time for this shit<br>-Tyler seriously let me go-  
>-tell me what's going on-<br>-call Evie and ask her or I'll tell you latter Tyler fuck let me go-  
>He let go the door and I ran out<p>

I wasn't thinking straight seriously I was sick and scared and mad all at the same time I knocks the door I waited like 2 minutes I decided I should take something to not feel anything I took a piece of paper(lsd) when Ethan opened the door by now I wanted to hit him to dead and I wanted to throw up  
>-look who deiced to show up-<br>He told me I didn't know what to say I just stared at my hands  
>-come in be MY guest-<br>I took a breath and walked in  
>-okay I want you to stop being a pain in the ass for all of us I mean Stephan chelle and me why didn't you leave with my mom?-<br>-first of all don't talk to me like that kid and I stayed here because jen wanted me to keep and eye on you and about Stephan I don't think that's possible-  
>I wanted to kill him right there and to keep an eye on me? This is a fucking joke<br>-what do you want stop bothering Stephan cuz he bothers me-  
>-oh sorry I didn't mean it-<br>He said with a grin on his face  
>-okay tell me what you want cuz if Stephan hurts Evie I wouldn't forgive myself so tell me what the fuck you want ill do whatever you want-<br>I told him with a hard expression his grin became wider  
>-whatever I want?-<p>

**Tyler's Pov**

I couldn't believe what Evie just told me why didn't Mallory told me before I'm so fucking mad didn't she trust me? I can't believe it I don't know what to do to her fucking open up to me Shit  
>I ran out of the subway station and ran to Mallory's house I knocked the door<br>-Mallory!-  
>I shouted and pushed the door with my arm<br>-Mallory! Jesus open the dam door-  
>I pushed until the door was open I looked for her she wasn't here neither Ethan it was such the rush that I don't remember how I ended up in the room of that dickhead everything seemed like stopped for a second I walked or run in and Mallory was against the wall with her cloths on thanks god she had a wry face and she was staring at the window Ethan was kissing her neck I felt all the anger inside me how could she let him do that I grabbed Ethan shoulder and push him to the ground and hit him<br>-Don't you ever fucking touch her again-  
>I shouted as I punch his fucking face he wasn't able to speak I kept punching his fucking face<br>-Tyler you are going to fucking kill him-  
>That's when I recalled why I was hitting him Mallory was still on the corner looking at me she had a blank face I didn't want to kill that asshole he deserves it but I don't want to be in jail and leave Mallory alone I walked to where she was Ethan was coughing as he sat down I touched Mallory face she didn't said anything<p>

**Mallory's POV  
><strong>  
>I was aware of what was going on but I can't seamed to move I didn't felt my body I. Wasn't thinking straight I felt Tyler hand on my cheek I couldn't move or react to his touch I didn't felt anything I felt like I was dead and it scared the shit out of me I saw Ethan standing up I was struggling to remember how to fucking talk again<br>-Tyler Ethan-  
>He turned around and Ethan was standing up Tyler stood up and walk to him<br>-stay out of our fucking lives or you won't live the next time-  
>Tyler said and kicked him on the stomach I still couldn't move which became so annoying Tyler walked to me and lifted me up bridal style he walked out of the house and went to the park oh that fucking park that I hate he laid me on the bench I felt so freaking stupid there laing on a bench but I still couldn't fucking move I saw Tyler talking on the phone but I couldn't hear what he was saying after a few minutes he bent in front of me<br>-Conor is picking us up in a few-  
>He stroke my hair I didn't know what the fuck was wrong with me. And what happened to Ethan? In a second I was inside Conor's truck my head was on someone's lap I turned to see who was it it was Evie I just broke down and she helped me to sit and hugged me I buried my face on her neck I couldn't take it I felt so much pain and sick<br>-You will be okay-  
>She told me as she rubbed my back I swear I cried till I was dry<p>

**Tyler's Pov**

Conor pulled over in front of our apartment I carried Mallory and took her to the bed she was asleep I think I went to the living and there was Evie and Conor I sat down and put my hands on my face  
>-she will be okay she is strong never doubt that-<br>Evie told me  
>-i know that Evie but she doesn't fucking deserve it and I can't do anything about that I swear for god that I try to protect her-<br>Evie cut me off  
>-you can't protect her from her past dickhead and she has never need to be protected she can do everything by her own you just need to be fucking there for her-<br>She told me  
>- I can't support her if she wants to kill herself that was something similar to what she fucking did today-<br>I told her  
>-i just couldn't believe she didn't trust me and told me what was happening-<br>I shouted  
>-Tyler Mallory always hold back things its just how she is I'm surprised she even told you about her job she didn't tell me I figured it out so just fucking suck it up-<br>I was so mad at Mallory right now  
>-its just I fucking love her-<br>-Good then stop fucking yelling at everything she does-  
>Evie said and walked away<br>-sorry man-  
>Conor said and pat my back<br>-call me to know how she's doing-  
>I nodded they walked out I couldn't take it anymore I wanted to fucking leave and go to micheals<br>-Fuck-  
>I yelled and hit the couch I deiced it would be better for me to leave and clear my thoughts i<p>

I ride my bike to the commentary I walked to mikes grave I bent down and just let my frustration flow  
>-i don't fucking get it why she does that! Why she won't talk to me! I'm so fucking scared that I might lose her, the way I lost you! Just a fucking selfish and she is so selfish ! Mike I don't want to lose her-<br>I just stood there in silence for some minutes just thinking about what the fuck should I do know? Does that mean Ethan won't touch her again? And what about Stephan? I shook my head I didn't know the freaking answers and honestly I don't want to know them at least not now  
>I rode my bike back home I walked inside and Mallory was dancing around the living...<br>-Tyler!-  
>She ran to hug me and kissed me I tasted the alcohol in her mouth I push her away<br>-you have been drinking-  
>I told her it was meant to be a question<br>-no really Sherlock? -  
>She told me I growl and walked to my room she followed me I turn around to face her she smiled<p> 


	24. Chapter 24 Im Falling To Pieces

-i need you now-  
>She kissed me I kissed her back but I'm not such a dick that would fuck her after she was almost raped she wrapped her leg around my waist I threw her arms around my neck<br>-Mallory, Stop you are drunk -  
>I told her she looked at me she looked mad<br>-sorry sorry for not being what you fucking deserve I'm sorry that I'm so fucking messed up I have issues Tyler and fights with myself and I'm fucking dragging you down with me-  
>She told me ok the fuck? I thought we were about to fight<br>-but Tyler I fucking love you so much it hurts really but also I feel so freaking happy! That its not normal that doesn't happen in real life and I'm new at this I've never had a boyfriend only just a fuck-  
>She told me my reaction was that I wanted to fuck her but I need to face our feelings I'm not going to fuck her not tonight ... Damn it! And she wants to talk about feelings<br>-Mallory you are drunk-  
>I told her and grabbed her arm<br>-no Tyler I mean it and you just don't fucking listen!-  
>I pulled her closer and kissed her gently<br>-I love you too-  
>We laid on the bed and she fell asleep quickly I hated the way she faced her problems she drank a lot and also used drugs but I can't say anything I do pretty much the same I hugged her and pulled her closer to me I knew the way she felt and i felt it too<p>

Mallory's Pov

I woke up and I have my arms around Tyler I snorted , I turn around and looked at the window  
>What happened to Ethan I bet he is not dead and obviously he will be so fucking mad because of Tyler I frowned at the thought then I remembered to wake up and Tyler wasn't home then he came back ,I closed my eyes and felt that Tyler left the bed I turned around<p>

-im sorry I didn't mean to wake you up-  
>He told me<br>-its okay I was already up-  
>He smiled and left the room I closed my eyes again I didn't want to face what happened last night<p>

I think I fell asleep again cuz when I woke up Tyler wasn't home I wandered around the apartment I was hungry , I walked to the fridge and opened it, empty.. As always , I closed the fridge and it was when I look at the calendar that was on the fridge and I realized it was Christmas tomorrow I growled I need to go to the fucking grocery store I'm starving to dead I grabbed the key of the apartment and walked out

At the grocery store I was tired I had to walk a lot! I went and grabbed what we needed to survive and I also grabbed some Christmas shit, like cookies decorations candies and all that stuff I had my money that I made from selling drug I was walking throw the halls of the store and I bump into someone  
>-watch where you walk- I said he stared at me a weird look on his face I started to walk away<br>-wait-  
>He said what the hell? I ignored him and kept walking<br>He walked in front of me  
>-are you Hawkins new girl?-<br>What? I was so confused  
>-why?-<br>I asked him  
>-just asking I used to hang out with him -<br>He told me I nodded  
>-I'm nobody's girl but yeah he is dating me - I told him it was weird he laughed<br>-self-esteem high maybe?- he said I smiled  
>-maybe a little- I told him he laughed<br>-I'm Shane by the way-  
>He said shooking my hand<br>-im Mallory-  
>-nice to meet you maybe someday we'll meet again-<br>-maybe- I smiled and he walked away ok that was strange ... I paid the stuff and walked back home that was twice as tired as first time because of the freaking bags they were only two but anyways

I left the bags on the kitchen counter Tyler wasn't home yet I frowned I wanted to talk to him after all what happened last night but I don't blame him maybe he is not ready for this ... I was so bored that I started looking through Tyler's stuff I found a Nintendo hell yeah!

After a few hours I got bored and Tyler wasn't home yet I was so mad where the fuck is him doesn't he knows tomorrow is fucking Christmas god damn it where is him it was around 12 pm so I went to bed when he comes back I will rip his head off ,…. Ug! I got up of bed this will be the only time I will wait for him... What if Ethan did something? Or Stephan? I shook my head I dialed him  
>-whats up?-<br>I felt relief and then anger  
>-where the fuck are you ?-<br>-i don't know-  
>He said and laughed he was fucking drunk<br>-fuck Tyler you are drunk -  
>I told him<br>-now you see how it feel? Mallory? how it fucking feels not to have a serious conversation ? I'm always afraid of you snapping and leaving me Mallory! You are not the only one with problems I have feelings too and you don't give a shit about it-  
>He said<br>-that's how you think? Then fuck you Tyler you don't know a shit -  
>I said and hung up I grabbed a change of clothes and my money and walked out of the apartment ,I had nowhere to go so I went to a cheap motel<p>

-what can I do for you beauty?-  
>A fat old man said I wasn't in the mood<br>-give me a key to a room-  
>He smiled and gave me a key<br>-if you need company for Christmas I'm all yours -  
>He said I glared at him and walked away he was disgusting I walked inside my room and laid on the bed staring at the little window who the fuck Tyler think he is ? And he doesn't have a clue of how much I love him he can't say shit like that I'm so fucking pissed but after all he was right he has issues too<br>-Fuck!-  
>I yelled and hit the pillow I was so mad I heard a knock on the door<br>-if this is fucking Tyler I'm going to rip yo-  
>I opened the door and it was Shane<br>-are you fucking stalking me?-  
>He smiled<br>-i work here and I was wondering that maybe you needed this-  
>He said showing me a bottle of wine<br>- I have a boyfriend-  
>I told him was he blind or deaf? Didn't he get it?<br>- and you are probably mad at him -  
>-its none of your business so leave-<br>-at least accept the bottle-  
>I nodded grabbed it and closed the door on his face I wasn't really on the mood<br>I opened the bottle and drank from it my phone rang I started to feel the effect of the wine when my phone rang I checked the I'd caller it was Tyler I didn't picked up I drank again and after a few hours he called like 3 times he called again  
>-Tyler if I don't fucking pick up is because I don't want to talk to you -<br>I said and hung hope this time he gets it I cuddle up in the bed and felt asleep soon

I woke up and it was about 3 pm shit my head was pounding I smiled it was Christmas I was upset because of all Tyler thing I checked my phone I was running out of battery and I left my charger at Tyler's I had 4 texts one from my mom I was surprised I read it  
>"Mallory merry Christmas it was always your favorite holyday I hope you are having a good time I miss you , feel free to come and visit me , Love you . Jen"<br>Okay that was weird I didn't answer the other messages were from Evie chelle and Nate I sighted and walked out of the room and went to the dinning that was in front of the motel I walked in and asked for some waffles I sat down on a boot and my phone rang  
>-Hey-<br>-Mallory! Merry Christmas!-  
>It was Caroline how the fuck did she got my number?... Tyler<br>-Caroline merry Christmas to you too-  
>-thanks are you coming for dinner-<br>She asked I made a face  
>-no , I have dinner with my family-<br>I lied to her I don't even have a fucking family  
>-oh okay maybe next time-<br>She sounded disappointed  
>I hanged and then ate what the waffles it was pretty sad that was alone in Christmas I've never been alone in Christmas I always spent it with jen and her friends actually Christmas was the only day I enjoyed with jen it was cool thought when I finished I walked out it was fucking freezing I needed a coat I was surprised Tyler hasn't call maybe he meant that I shook my head I'm being so fucking stupid after wandering round the streets I went back to the motel I walked inside the little reception<br>-is Shane here?-  
>I asked to the old fat man he nodded and walk inside a little room and Shane walked out<br>-Mallory what's up-  
>-look I'm sorry about last night I was so fucking pissed it wasn't really your fault so ... Sorry-<br>I did this because its damn Christmas and because Tyler makes me weak and soft but I will blame it on Christmas I was about to walk to my room  
>-Hey Mallory! Why so lonely in Christmas Eve?-<br>He said I turned around I was about to snap at him but I calmed myself  
>-I'm not -<br>- you were expecting Tyler yesterday-  
>I nodded<br>-is he coming?-  
>He asked gees!<br>-i don't think so, look I don't want to talk about but thanks for the bottle yesterday see you soon-  
>I told him and walked to my room I turned on tv it was love actually playing it was the worse movie ever but I found it entertain somehow at the middle of the movie I wondered why Tyler hasnt call me?(Again) I won't call him I won't give in I turned off the tv I didn't know what to do or who to call I was so bored I walked down and Shane was on the stairs<br>-hey -  
>I told him and sat next to him<br>-hey-  
>-are you doing something today?-<br>I asked him he shook his head  
>-i need to work -<br>I smiled  
>-then I won't be lonely tonight-<br>-didn't you have plans?-  
>He asked as he lighted up a cigg he remind me of Tyler I felt pain it was so fucking odd why did I felt so miserable without him but I won't let that take me down<br>-nop I kind of lied to you-  
>-why?- <p>


	25. Chapter 25 Not A Merry Christmas

-i had a huge fight with Tyler last night and he hasn't call-  
>I didn't know why I told him that<br>-well that's just Tyler he always do the same he is one night stand darling don't get your hopes high-  
>He told me he said it with so much hate ... The fuck?<br>-we've been dating for several months now-  
>I told him I was getting angry<br>-still he is like that -  
>He said he sounded angry<br>- do you fucking hate him?-  
>I asked<br>-no, he just always has the girls and he treats them like shit and they keep falling for him-  
>He said taking a drag from his cigg<br>-you for example if you were my girlfriend I would be here and have called you and ask for forgiveness-  
>I frowned<br>-you don't even know what happened what if I started the fight?-  
>-anyway I would called you to talk-<br>He told me  
>-what if I am the one who is fucking wrong and screwed things up-<br>I told him frustrated  
>He laughed<br>-fine what did you do?-  
>He asked<br>-nothing he just said shit -  
>-told you it was his fault-<br>He said  
>-look Shane you don't know a shit-<br>I said  
>-i know you are extremely beautiful and he is a dick and you fell like the other girls-<br>I glared at him and walked to my room

Tyler's Pov

-so is she coming?-

I asked Caroline I know I should call her but she made pretty clear she didn't want to talk to me  
>-no-<br>I made Caroline call Mallory today I really didn't recalled what happened last night but I know I fucked up like always she has gone through a lot and I should be there for her but I just fucking can't  
>-thanks bud-<br>I told Caroline. I walked out of my parent's house I didn't know what the fuck to do! I was sucha pussy I should call her but I don't fucking know what to say I dialed Conor  
>-dude do you know where is Mallory?-<br>I told right when he picked up  
>-no, do you lost you girlfriend in freaking Christmas eve?-<br>He said  
>-no we fought last night and she was gone when I came home isn't she with Evie?-<br>-no bud she is not here and evie is with me-  
>-well thanks-<br>I hung what the fuck

At night I was at my parents place and my dad wasn't here I was so fucking mad at him but all I could think about was Mallory then I could deal with my family shit I went to the yard and sat on the bench I heard someone sat next to me I had my hands on my face and my elbows on my knees  
>-whats wrong Tyler?-<br>My mom asked  
>-Mallory she is mad at me I fucked up and I don't know what to do-<br>-you should call her-  
>She told me<br>-and what should I fucking say mom!-  
>-that you are sorry-<br>-she won't let me explain-  
>-then just give up on her-<br>My mom told me is she fucking crazy?  
>-what?-<br>-yeah if you don't want to try give up -  
>-hell no-<br>I told her  
>-see you love her Tyler and she makes you good so go and find her -<br>I smiled at he and kissed her cheek  
>-thanks mom-<br>I told her she walked inside the house I dialed Mallory  
>-come on pick up-<br>-Tyler-  
>She said I smiled at the sound of her voice I missed her even thought it has been a day (the longest day ever)<br>-Mallory look I'm so so sorry-  
>She cut me off<br>-im the one who's sorry Tyler I'm so sorry-  
>I cut her off<br>-where are you?-  
>-at a motel why?-<br>-im on my way-  
>I said and hung<p>

I drove (my mom's car) to the direction even thought I hate to drive marolly gave me I knocked the door and someone opened it it was Shane what the fuck is going on?  
>-Tyler-<br>Shane said Mallory walked behind him  
>-Tyler-<br>She told me what the fuck I felt the anger  
>-What the fuck is he doing here?-<p>

Mallorys pov

-Tyler what the fuck?-  
>-are you fucking cheating on me that's why you came to this motherfucking motel?-<br>He yelled at me  
>-oh yes cuz I don't fucking care about you Tyler don't you think if I was cheating on you I would be way more smarter than this-<br>I told him I couldn't believe this  
>-and you Shane fucking leave-<br>I told him and Shane left  
>-what was he doing here?-<br>He asked more like yelling at me fuck him  
>-i don't know he has been stalking me since yesterday-<br>-Mallory i-  
>I didn't know why to say I just kiss him I wanted him needed him more than ever he kissed me back and push me to the bed<p>

My head was laying in his chest  
>-merry Christmas I guess-<br>He said I giggled  
>-idiot but merry Christmas-<br>-we have a lot to talk about-  
>He said and started rubbing my arm I nodded<br>-but first I need to say this Tyler I hate fighting with you and that's pretty much the only thing we fucking do... Ya know?-  
>He smiled<br>-i know but come on it makes this fun -  
>I scoffed<br>-fun? I don't think your definition of fun is the same as mine-  
>I told him he chuckled<br>-you know what I mean but yeah I think we fight waaaay to fucking much-  
>I closed my eyes and hugged him tight<br>-i love you so much that its starting to hurt when we fight-  
>I told him still with my eyes closed<br>-now you know how I've been feeling since I met you-  
>I sighted and kissed his tattoo and sat up he was still laying<br>-so about the call Mallory I really am sorry I was so fucking drunk and I didn't know what to do I just acted like a fucking dick I'm sorry-  
>-dont worry Tyler you were right I'm a selfish bitch I've always been but I'm trying to change ... Actually you've change me I wouldn't even let you have this conversation if I was old me-<br>He sat up and stared at me damn I hate when he looks at me like that it makes me feel... Odd  
>-and about Ethan-<br>I felt a knot in my throat I sucked it up  
>-what about that-<br>I looked down  
>-how do you feel?-<br>He said I felt his eyes burning through me it was so fucking awkward  
>-Im okay Tyler -<br>-but you-  
>-Tyler I'm fucking okay-<br>I snap at him  
>-see this is what I'm sick of every time I think we take a step forward we take 2 backwards-<br>He came closer to me  
>-but in my sick mind I find it so fucking ... Interesting -<br>I smiled and throw myself at him and kissed him he kissed me back and put his hands on my hips I put my hands in his chin he haven't shaved I laughed in the kiss he pulled away  
>-so you are coming back right cuz its so damn boring without you-<br>He complained  
>-i have nowhere else to go..-<br>I thought of my mom  
>-what is it?-<br>I shook my head  
>-my mom sent me a text -<br>I told him he looked at me  
>-i hope it said a good thing cuz if not that piece of sh-<br>-Tyler she is my fucking mom shut the fuck up dick and she said cool things-  
>-sorry I'm an ass I know-<br>-yes you are but I like it -  
>I told him and looked at him<p>

-and I love your unshaved face-

So its been two months since Christmas almost Tylers bday Conor and I were planning a surprise for Tyler I haven't heard of Ethan or Stephan but I've called Michelle a few times and I was happy about that, the prom was coming too I went to a few meetings with ally but Tyler picked me up we'll sort of cuz he doesn't own a fucking car I mean come on he is almost 22 and he doesn't own a car? Maybe he could ask to his parent's one but. 0he won't , the relationship with his dad wasn't better but neither worse he haven't seen him since Christmas , a knock on the door snap me back to reality  
>-Coming-<br>I shouted and opened the door it was Kim and ally  
>-you didn't pick up your phone-<br>Ally said and walked in glad Tyler wasn't home o saw ally looked around  
>-looking for something?-<br>I asked her with a cold tone  
>-no, so Mallory prom is in 2 weeks we need to see your dress-<br>-i don't have one-  
>-that's why we brought one-<br>I looked at them and ally gave a dress it was long and so fugly it was fucking pink I don't have something against pink just against this fucking dress it also has flower ug I saw Tyler walk in and laugh at me I glared at him  
>-hey-<br>He said to all of us with a huge grin on his face  
>-Tyler are you going to prom?-<p> 


	26. Chapter 26 Caroline

Ally asked he laughed  
>-fuck that, I'm not going to that shit-<br>Ally looked confused  
>-then who are you going with?-<br>Kim said  
>-do I need a freaking date?-<br>They nodded I frowned  
>-i will find one so leave-<br>I kicked them out  
>-it was a pleasure Tyler as always-<br>Tyler rolled his eyes and nodded I laughed and close the door  
>-it was a pleasure as always-<br>I said with my voice high pitched he laughed and wrap his arm round my waist  
>-what the fuck were they doing here?-<br>-to give me the fucking dress I need to call someone-  
>I told Tyler and walked to the kitchen where I left my cell phone I dialed Nate<br>-Nate! Would you do me a favor?-  
>-yeah baby what's up?-<br>He said I rolled my eyes  
>-would you come to prom with me?-<br>-urg ookay-  
>He said<br>-okay thanks see you later then-  
>I hung up and I saw Tyler standing behind me<br>-are you going to prom with other man?-  
>He said playfully raising his eyebrow<br>-i knda do-  
>I told him and smiled he frowned<br>-you were the one who didn't want to come so blame yourself-  
>He wrapped his arms round my waist and kissed me I kissed him back<p>

Tyler's Pov

I felt my phone buzz Mallory laughed  
>-naughty boy-<br>She bite her lip I picked up  
>-Hey-<br>-Tyler!-  
>It was calorie<br>-hey car!-  
>-Tyler its almost valentine's day... Will I still be your date?-<br>I chuckled  
>-of course Madame -<br>I told her  
>-you'll always be no matter what-<br>I told her she laughed  
>-and your bday mom wants to throw you a party with a cake and candles -<br>She said I snorted  
>-uumm I don't think so...-<br>-oh come on Ty I swear she won't cry and you can bring Mallory mom talked to Aiden he is coming-  
>I groaned and gave up she will keep nagging about this till I accept<br>-ookay but at night I have plans-  
>-what kind of plans-<br>-adult plans, look I need to go but see you tomorrow I love you-  
>-love you too-<p>

I told her and hung  
>-so Aiden is coming-<br>She said with a smile  
>-yeah you got a crush on him?-<br>She nodded  
>-you caught me ... He is so fucking hot-<br>I frowned  
>-i have an idea -<br>-mhm-  
>I said<br>-why don't we buy a car -  
>I tensed up<br>-no-  
>I said coldly<br>-why not? Aren't you fucking tired of walking?-  
>I nodded<br>-i don't want a car I don't need one-  
>-Tyler! Why not?-<br>She yelled  
>-just because-<br>I yelled and walked out the apartment i was so fucking mad but not at her or maybe yes she shouldn't open her fucking mouth but its all my fault but I can't have a car not after what happened I walked to Conor's I knocked the door  
>-Tyler son come on in please!-<br>His dad said I walked in Connors mom was getting better and was home now  
>-Conor is upstairs-<br>Thanks-  
>I said and walked upstairs I found Evie with her boyfriend<br>-well well well, look who's here-  
>Evie said I rolled my eyes<br>-Tyler-  
>Said James<br>-hey James um Evie where's Conor?-  
>-he is in his room-<br>-okay thanks see ya latter-  
>-is Mallory here too?-<br>Evie asked I shook my head and walked  
>-Lazy ass-<br>Conor said he was doing some weight lifting I laughed  
>-what brings you here ?-<br>-fight with Mallory -  
>-want a drink?-<br>He asked I smiled  
>- yeah-<p>

After a few drinks I was so wasted I couldn't walk straight  
>-man I think you should sleep here you are so fucking drunk- <p>

woke up with a massive headache and I was thirsty as fuck I was at Zamora's guest room  
>-look who decide to wake. Up -<br>Evie said I smiled there was Mrs. Zamora  
>-Tyler ! I didn't know you were here Conor why didn't you tell me?-<br>She said I smiled  
>-good morning-<br>I said  
>-breakfast it's done come on and join us-<br>I nodded and sat down  
>-pretty fucked up last night huh-<br>Conor said his mom glared at him  
>-Conor that little mouth of yours-<br>I laughed

After breakfast I thanked them and made my way home when I arrived Mallory wasn't in the house  
>I dialed her<br>-you finally diced to call, dickhead?-  
>She said I could tell she was mad<br>-hey where are you?-  
>-at the grill-<br>She said ... That was odd but anyway  
>-okay ill be there in aa few mins,love you-<br>She scoffed and hung up

When I walked in she has this short shorts on and she was playing pool I wanted to fuck her right there but I think she is mad  
>-i waited for you last night-<br>She said when I walked to her  
>-i was at Conors-<br>-cool-  
>She said and walked away<br>-where are you going?-  
>-now you care?-<br>She said and walked away I growl I went to my dirty ass apartment which I call home I dialed SOMEONE  
>-Hawkins residence-<br>Their new maid said  
>-hey is there Caroline?-<br>-who is looking for her-  
>-Tyler-<br>I said I waited for a few minutes  
>-Ty!-<br>I heard Caroline's voice  
>I smiled to myself<br>-hey car!, are you busy today?-  
>-yes-<br>She said I was confused  
>-what are you doing-<br>-im going to an exposition that is in town! With Mallory!-  
>She sounded exited.. But wait what?<br>-mind if I join you?-  
>-not at all , I will tell Mallory!-<br>She said  
>-oh no I kinda messed up so I don't think she wants me there-<br>-what did you do?-  
>-she wanted to buy a car and I told her I didn't want one-<br>-oh-  
>She said she knew what that meant<br>-ill be there in ten-  
>I told her and hung<p> 


	27. Chapter 27 Tylers Day

I took a cab I wasn't in the mood for subways I knocked the door  
>-Mr. Tyler Caroline is waiting for you -<br>I nodded and walk in I walked to my little sisters room , she was drawing  
>-Tyler!-<br>She came to hug me I hugged her back  
>-what's up buddy-<br>-we are just waiting for Mallory then we will go-  
>She said I swallowed<br>-you'll be okay just talk to her -  
>I nodded and look throw her room I found a book that said from Michael<br>"To the little monster under my bed" I smiled  
>-Monster-<br>I said Caroline looked at me I showed her the book she smiled  
>-do you. Want me to read for you wile we wait for Mallory?-<br>She nodded I lay on the bed and she lay next to me I started reading to her

after a few minutes the maid walked in  
>someone is waiting for you downstairs-<br>She jumped off of the bed and ran downstairs I closed the book and walked downstairs there she was talking to Caroline I couldn't believe she came Here without me she noticed me  
>-Tyler what are you doing here?-<br>-she Is my sister-  
>I said as matter of fact<br>-oh then I should leave-  
>-no Mallory don't!-<br>Caroline said  
>Mallory did a face<br>-lets go-  
>She said and walked out<br>-mom we are leaving-  
>I yelled she walked down<br>-the driver will take you-  
>She said I nodded I didn't like the idea but fuck it I wanted to see Mallory's reaction<br>-take care-  
>My mom yelled we walked outside and got inside the car Caroline sat between us there was an awkward silence it was hot today we hit the stop and Caroline was thrilled I smiled at her<br>-Mallory you need to see this-  
>She grabbed her hand and drag her inside I walked behind them after a few minutes Caroline was walking around and Mallory was walking by my side<br>-Mallory-  
>I said she looked at me<br>-what?-  
>She said coldly<br>-I'm sorry again - I ran my fingers through my hair -i just love you so much and I don't want to lose you-  
>-Tyler why the fuck did you snap I just asked for a fucking car its not a big deal-<br>She said glaring at me  
>-Mallory its just I did something I regret and I don't want you to run away from me because of what I did-<br>- I thought we got over that part-  
>She said and glared at me<br>-i know I'm sorry I will tell you at home-  
>-i don't care Tyler if you don't want to tell me its fucking okay -<br>She started walking  
>-but I want to-<br>She nodded  
>-good-<br>Its all she said

Mallorys Pov

we dropped caroline and then we walke home he sat on the bed I sat next to him he took a deep breath  
>-the summer after Michaels dead , I started partying my life away and started taking drugs and shit like that , so one night I was drinking and got in a fight with Aiden he was going to drive but I took the car and drove myself I was drunk and I -<br>He looked away -i ran over someone- he said looking throw the window -i fucking killed someone I thought it was a dream but then I goggled it and it was true- he put his hands in his face I was shocked I didn't know what to say I took a deep breath  
>-Tyler we all make mistakes and that doesn't change the fact that you're a good person look how much you care for Caroline Tyler shit you would give up your life for her and Tyler- shit this was hard to say but he deserves to know he <em>needs to know <em>-Tyler you've done so much for me for the first time in my whole life I feel happy so happy Tyler and I feel that someone cares about me Tyler I've live all my whole life thinking I was fucking alone , it even hurts me to think about how much I love you - he looked at me he hugged me and broke down he has never done that I'm always the one who breaks down I didn't know what to do I held him tight  
>-im here-<br>I told him and rub his head

Today is prom yeii! How much I hate this shit , I got dress and saw Tyler throw the mirror I smiled  
>-what?-<br>I said he came closer and wrap his arm around my waist my back was against his chest and kissed my neck  
>-nothing you look hot not only hot you look beautiful-<br>-since you are not my date I need to go-  
>I turned and kissed him he groan<br>-come home early-  
>-yep daddy-<br>I said teasing him we heard a knock on the door Tyler went and opened the door I saw Nate  
>-Nate!-<br>I yelled and walked to him he hugged me  
>-wow Mallory you look gorgeous-<br>I hit him  
>-shut up-<br>-kids be home by 12-  
>Tyler said I laughed I kissed him and we left<p>

We walked inside the gym that was now a dance floor it was so damn boring

.-so how long have you've been dating?- he asked as we walked in

-a couple of months-

-he´s a cool guy huh?-

-pretty much-  
>-want to dance?-<br>Nate asked I shook my head  
>-im not into slow dancing-<br>I told him he nodded and a girl walked to him and asked him if he wanted to dance he left ally walked to me  
>-Tyler birthday is next week would you give him this for me?-<br>I glared at her  
>-fuck off-<br>I told her and looked for Nate but Aron was there  
>-Mallory want to dance-<br>he said  
>-no, I'm leaving tell Nate I left-<br>Adriana walked over  
>- we need to dance this song-<br>-um why?-  
>-for you to get your extra credit -<br>Aron smiled he took my hand and we danced it was slow dancing so it was nothing to worry about we danced

-so wanna go to my house after this?-

I rolled my eyes –I have a fucking boyfriend-

-oh yes and where is he?-

He aid and put his hand on my waist

-home he doesn't like this shit so if you excuse me I want to go back to him- I said  
>it was about 11:30 I walked home and heard a guitar playing I walked inside in silence I heard Tyler singing I wanted to laugh but I cleared my throat he jumped I laughed because of his reaction<br>-Mallory you scared the shit out of me-  
>He said and put the guitar on the couch I grabbed the guitar and sat next to him and tried to play he fucking make fun of me I glared at him<br>-what is so funny?-  
>-your lame try to play guitar-<br>He said I hit him playfully  
>-let me teach you-<br>He said and put his hand over mine and we started playing I didn't focused on that shit I stared into his eyes and kissed him he smiled in the kiss  
>-don't get distracted- he said I pouted<br>-then first let me get out of this freaking dress-  
>I told him I knew he wouldn't resists he groaned and grab me and took me to the room I laughed all the way<br>-let me help you with that-  
>He said <p>

Today is Tyler's birthday he is a little upset because Michael killed himself at 22 and Tyler turns 22 today but come on he is so fucking different he should chill we will get so fucking drunk (at his beach house) because of all the hit and run fact , that son of a bitch had a beach house and he didn't even mentioned that , we arrived at his house yesterday so Aiden , he comes to be annoying but at the same time funny , I stared at Tyler he was by my side  
>-stop staring-<br>He said and put a pillow on his face I smiled  
>-someone's grumpy today-<br>I said he groaned I took the pillow away from his face and kissed him  
>-its your fucking birthday Tyler smile-<br>He faked a smile  
>-fuck you -<br>he smiled and kissed me I kissed him back  
>-hope you have your clothes on cuz I'm coming-<br>Aiden said and walked in Tyler rolled his eyes  
>-morning lovebirds we have a party to set up-<br>-no-  
>-come-on Ty -<br>He said  
>-remember she has the pussy not you-<br>I laughed he glared at him  
>-asshole -<br>-so is that a yes cus we are doing it with or without you-  
>Aiden said Tyler nodded I smiled and got out of the bed<p>

Tyler's Pov

Mallory walked out she was amazing she changed every fucking single fact about my life ,it is so fucking strange is like what the hell, this months haven't been easy but they have been fun and entertainment now I was never bored, I wasn't happy about my birthday shit I was rather scared of doing what mike did I don't want to fail , before I was only afraid of failing Caroline but now Mallory walked in , I'm not sure if I'm strong enough for this...Mallory brought me back to reality  
>-are you coming grandpa?-<br>She said I shook my head and got out of the bed  
>-yeah kid-<br>I walked to the kitchen this has to be a fucking not funny joke at all there was a cake  
>-i made it-<br>Aiden said proud of himself  
>-i sorta help I'm not good at the cooking shit-<br>Mallory said I laughed  
>-tell me about it -<br>I said  
>-Boom-<br>Someone yelled I jumped and looked back it was Conor and Evie and James they all laughed  
>-happy birthday bro!-<br>Conor said and hugged me  
>-happy birthday-<br>Evie said and smiled I smiled at her

It was about 10 pm and people started to arrive I was trying to have a good time but I couldn't it was almost impossible everything reminds me of mike , Mallory was talking to some people and Aiden making out with a girl  
>-happy birthday man-<br>A dude said I smiled at him . I walked outside and sat down on the sand I light up a cigarette I was relaxing as I felt the smoke filling up my lungs I closed my eyes just hearing the waves when I finished my cigg I laid down  
>-God I Miss you-<br>I said I did missed Michael so fucking much I closed my eyes. I felt something above me something heavy I opened my eyes and saw Mallory laying on top of me she was laughing  
>-I've been looking for you have you been hiding from me?-<br>She said looking into my eyes  
>-you caught me-<br>I said and kissed her she kissed me back things started to get hot I slid my hands under her t-shirt she took my shirt off  
>-lets swim-<br>I said with her lips against mine she pulled away  
>-there's no fucking way-<br>-why?-  
>-the animals come out at night-<br>She said I laughed my ass off really  
>-oh come on do you hate fucking animals?-<br>-sort of , let's go inside anyway why are you here I mean its your party and you're not even there-  
>She sat next to me I put my shirt on<br>-lets go inside-  
>I told her<p> 


	28. Chapter 28 Time For Myself

-What's going on?-  
>-nothing I just... Needed to think -<br>She nodded that's why I loved her she is not pushy and shit I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek she turned around  
>-what was that?-<br>I was confused  
>-um a kiss?-<br>She laughed  
>-what a lame ass kiss-<br>She complained  
>-lame?-<br>She nodded she knew my man pride wouldn't let that one go I pulled her closer to me and kissed her we pulled away because we needed to breathe  
>-hot-<br>She said biting her lip she grabbed my hand and walked inside the house she walked upstairs there was a lot of wasted people she opened the door to our room there were some people about to have sex gladly they have their clothes on thanks god  
>-get the fuck out of here-<br>Mallory yelled at them I laughed  
>-its not your fucking house-<br>The dude said he was drunk+-no but its his house-

Malloy said pointing at me

-fuck you-  
>-hey man don't you talk to her like that she's a girl come on-<br>-she is a slut I've done her twice-  
>That's when I lose it I let it go of me and started punching the fucking duchebag<br>-don't you talk of her like that you son of a bitch-  
>-Tyler stop!-<br>I stopped and the guy left  
>-Its true Tyler I'm a fucking slut-<br>She told me I was mad that she thought of her like that  
>-shit Mallory you are not a slut-<br>She looked at me she was mad  
>-Tyler face the fucking true I've hooked up with all my fucking school even with my best friend's brother and she doesn't even know it !-<br>She yelled at me  
>-Mallory I've hooked up with many girls before! Don't you fucking act like the victim!-<br>-oh sorry then you are the victim?-  
>She yelled I didn't answer<br>-you wanna know what a victim is ?-  
>She said and walked away she shut the door<p>

Mallorys Pov

-so are you leaving?-  
>I nodded Evie hugged me<br>-take my car-  
>-no I can't Evie-<br>-take it that will be a reason to see you again-  
>I smiled and huged her<br>-where are you heading?-  
>-i have no fucking clue but far very far-<p>

Tyler's Pov

After a few minutes I came back there's no fucking way I'm letting her go not now I knew her I knew she would runaway I ran to the parking lot and I found her gettin into a car  
>I ran to her<br>-dont go -  
>I yelled at her<br>She looked at me and got out of the car  
>-why?-<br>She asked  
>-because I love you I can't let you go-<br>I said she stared at me then she kissed me I kissed her back and lifted her then she pulled away  
>-so cliche- she whispered I smiled<br>- Tyler I need a time for my own you need the time too I know it-  
>I couldn't believe what she just said , I thought, but the kiss, I felt how my heart ripped in fucking two she got in the car and drove away it started raining she fucking left<br>I felt a arm moving me  
>-man you are fucking wasted or what?-<br>I heard Aiden said  
>-you've been out here for a while dude-<br>That snapped me back to reality I was soaking wet we walked inside the house the house was empty only Aiden Evie and James were there Evie looked at me I felt the anger  
>-why the fuck did you let her take your car?-<br>I yelled at Evie  
>-wow man chill-<br>Aiden said grabbing my arm  
>-you fucking knew she was going to leave!-<br>-don't yell at me she would've left anyway we can't control her asshole !-  
>She yelled Aiden looked confused<br>-what happened?-  
>-Mallory left-<br>Evie said I sat on the couch Aiden sat next to me and hand me a bottle I grabbed and took a long shot I felt the alcohol burn my throat

I had a fucking headache and I was thirsty as hell and I smell like shit I took a shower and walked downstairs to the kitchen I was surprised Mallory wasn't there maybe she is on the beach Aiden walked in and gave me a strange look  
>-what the fuck are you staring at?-<br>-no nothing-  
>I poured orange juice in my glass Evie walked in with James they both gave me the same look as Aiden<br>-okay what the fuck is going on why are you looking at me like that? And where's Mallory I haven't seen her since this morning-  
>-she left-<br>Aiden said I soaked with the orange juice  
>-what? Why?-<br>-obviously because of you-  
>James said I glared at him<br>-where did she go?-  
>-we don't know-<br>Aiden said what how didn't they know? I ran to my bedroom and grabbed my cell phone and dialed her number it sent me to voicemail  
>-hey Mallory, I don't know what the fuck is going on would you explain me?-<br>I hung evie walked in and sat on the bed  
>-why did she left-<br>She patted the spot next to her I sat down  
>-the last she told me was that she was a slut and she didn't want to hurt you and didn't want to hurt herself then she took my car then after a few hours Aiden found you in the rain all by yourself we thought that you were drunk but you were in your five senses then you got drunk and that brings us here-<br>-i need to find her-  
>-she will come back just give her time to think believe me, I will call her tomorrow if she doesn't call first -<p>

I was at Connors  
>-its been 2 fucking weeks and she won't talk to me -<br>At this point I remembered everything the fight and the kiss she leaving  
>-man chill -<br>-you've been telling me to chill all this time -  
>I yelled Aiden was here to help me 'get through' I didn't need fucking help I needed to find her Evie was leaving to a school trip in a week<br>-man she will talk to you when she is ready-  
>Aiden said<br>-what if she is never ready?-  
>he didn't say anything I dialed her number again there no way I'm going to lose her<br>-please call me back Mallory I love you-

Mallory's Pov

I was in Quebec, Canada I have make a friend his name is Keith and it turns out that his sister used to date Conor I felt my phone ring again I decline the call  
>-Tyler again?-<br>Keith said I nodded  
>-why don't you answer him if he calls is because he got something to say-<br>Keith was a little bit older than me he was 24 he had his own pub  
>-i don't know what to say what would I say 'hey ty its just I'm a coward but yet still I love you'-<br>I said he chuckled  
>-if you want to then do it -<br>I didn't know what to say but someone walked in it was Evie I ran to hug her I've miss her  
>-Hey bitch!-<br>I greeted she hug me tight  
>-I've miss you so fucking much I don't like your hide and seek game-<br>I laughed  
>-oh there's someone you need to meet Keith this is my bitch Evie, Evie this is Keith-<br>-hey its a pleasure - Keith said Evie smiled at him  
>-i will go and hang out with Evie see ya latter Keith-<br>I said and Evie and I walked outside the pub we started walking around  
>-are you ever coming back?-<br>I nodded  
>-yes I am at least to New York but I don't know when-<br>-why? Mallory Tyler is crazy about you why are you acting like this?-  
>-i don't know Evie that's the problem-<br>I said truthfully  
>-are you even together?-<br>-i think so-  
>I said looking down god how much I missed him<br>-do you love him? And be honest Mallory-  
>I nodded I looked down<br>-you should talk to him-  
>-yeah but we always fight and we snap and I'm a slut I'm not-<br>-don't you dare to say that you're not good for him Mallory cuz you are -  
>She interrupted me<br>-and we've always been sluts but our man love us-  
>She said with a grin it was true<br>-how long are you staying here?-  
>I asked<br>-three days-  
>I smiled and we kept talking about life and shit<p>

2 more weeks has gone by Tyler has stop calling which I'm worried maybe its for the best but I don't know I walked to the motel I was staying at it was about 4 am I was drunk as shit I could barely walk I decided to fucking be brave I dialed Tyler he didn't answer he was probably asleep its been a month since I don't know anything about him

Tyler's pov

Gone... She was gone and she wasn't coming back I mean what the fuck we didn't even break up! Are we together? I knew I couldn't give her everything I am but I did it anyways she is so selfish its been a month and a half since I saw her , Aiden went back to LA he tried to take me with him but I didn't want to , Conor has taken me out and mostly we got drunk now I am drunk almost every second of the day , ally has been here to help she is a good friend thought I don't know, I haven't seen Caroline either I saw her 2 weeks ago my mom told me this wasn't healthy that she is worried but man who gives a fuck  
>I heard my phone ringing<br>-what?-  
>I said I was drunk and angry<br>-ty its me Caroline I was wondering if you want to go to the movies or something I miss you-  
>That was like a wakeup call I can't let her down<br>-yeah at what time-  
>-really? Oh my god I'm so happy , at 4 pm ill wait for you there ty-<br>-okay see ya latter-  
>-i love you Tyler you are the best brother ever-<br>-i love you too-  
>I hung I walked to my shower then ate something I watched some tv everyfuckingthing reminds me of her I turn off the tv<p> 


End file.
